The life of a monster
by Slashers R Us
Summary: A new chip is implanted in a 15-year-old girl, but she escapes from the facility she was confined in. What will happen when she comes across the Hellsing Organization?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Slasha here! I felt like migrating (lol) to a different subject. June's not here, because I'm mean like that. I hope you guys can enjoy this, because it came to me in English 2. I hope you can READ AND REVIEW!! I put that in caps lock so that you guys will notice that first. XD

* * *

There it was.

The white room. At least, that's what the others called it. Others being Designs, experiments locked up like prisoners in the damned place, wherever it was.

Back to the subject aforementioned.

I would be the screaming !5-year-old with brown hair and blue eyes getting dragged down the sterile hallway into this 'White room.'

Forgive me for sounding cliché, but once you step into the White room, your life is over.

This would be the reason I am screaming.

Two Gamers dragged me by my shoulders toward the dreaded door.

You wanna know what Gamers stands for?

God these Asses Make Everyone Really Sick.

Gamers are arrogant jerks that dish out violence at every possible moment.

I realize I haven't explained much. So sorry.

I happen to be a Design. As I explained before, a Design is an experiment. They take out blood, give us X-rays and, sometimes, perform bizarre surgeries . At first, the Design is fine. No difference detectable except a scar on their neck. The next day, they are not fine at all.

In fact, they're dead.

The surgeries were feared, as well as the room they were performed in, which happened to be the White room.

This would also be a reason I am screaming.

"Design JK507G2, if you are not quiet, we will have to sedate you."

Another thing, we don't have names. Unless you count JK507G2 as your name, and enjoy the friggin' mouthful that comes with it.

"Go to hell!" I screamed, but stopped struggling. I wanted to spend the last day of my life conscious, thank you very much. The Commander flashed the needle threateningly in the blinding light, but kept it at his side. The Commander is in charge of the Lab, what the Designs called their prison. He also has other names, but the most popular among us Designs is Bastard.

I saw the table and straps peeking through the crack in the door, like it was peeking from behind, waiting for me. I started hyperventilating, dragging my feet into the ground. One Gamer smirked and they both applied more force on my shoulders, still dragging me easily. I whimpered at the pressure, but stayed quiet. I was trembling slightly, but anger remained on my face. I wasn't gong to let them know I was more terrified than pissed off.

"Don't worry, it'll go fast. I'll make sure of it." The Bastard (Commander) laughed. I flipped him off with the limited movement of my arms. He laughed again. Bastard.

The Gamers pushed the door open and shoved me inside, giving me a chance to observe the room that I would die from.

Well whaddaya know. It really was white.

Contrary to further belief when the Commander said MAY HAVE to sedate you, he had stuck the disgusting needle into my arm before I could even cringe. The effects were instantaneous, and I fell to the ground. I could vaguely register that I was carried to a cold, hard slab of metal. Slight twinges in my arm told me that more needles had been stuck in them.

Did I mention I hate needles?

"Design JK507G2 is prepped and ready for surgery. Prepare the chip."

What the hell? No, you bastards, I'm awake! Christ, don't cut me open while I'm still awake! What the hell is a chip?! I better not be getting a Dorito stuck in me!

"Heart rate's good. Blood pressure normal. Scalpel please. Preparing to make an incision."

You better damn well not be preparing! Get me the hell outta here!

"Do you think this one will make it? I became a doctor because I wanted to save people, not be the cause of their death." The surgeon said nervously. The terrified cough that followed offered that Commander had shot the surgeon one of his infamous 'looks.'

A fiery pain in my neck made me wanna scream, and I hoped I would. Hoping I would draw the attention of someone, _anyone._ Hoping I could be saved. The most my body had done was tense and gasp lowly, but everyone was too involved in putting in this 'chip' to notice.

Dammit, can't you see this hurts to hell?

The pain intensified to a billion fold, and I know they saw me moving, because I writhing in agony.

"Sir, what's happening? This is a new reaction!" The surgeon yelled. The Commander's face appeared my line of sight. A grin crossed his face.

"This is a new reaction because it's finally working. Congratulations, JK507G2, you are the first success in the London facility. The chip is connecting to the brain, and the transformation is almost complete."

My mouth opened in a silent scream as my body was lit on fire. Not literally, but it truly felt like it. I could feel my heart speeding up, like it was going to burst out of my chest. My eyes could find no point to focus on, rolling around my eye sockets uselessly.

And suddenly, everything was starting to fade.

I closed my eyes as the fire dulled, my heart slowing with it. Little by little, it was starting to decrease…

It stopped.

"Good morning, my new creation." The Commander cooed.

My eyes opened.

The first thing my hands had gotten a hold of after I had broken from my restraints was a male nurse. I crushed his throat underneath my fingers.

Payback's a bitch.

The nervous surgeon rushed over to stop me, and I slammed him into a wall. His head exploded, a mass of brain matter and blood painting the wall behind him.

I turned to the Commander slowly, my eyes narrowed and a growling noise echoing from the back of my throat.

And then, I _laughed._

I laughed and laughed.

He swore loudly in words I had yet to memorize, backing away from me as I advanced. He tripped over himself, landing on the floor, eyes wide with terror.

"Goodbye Commander."

The door burst open, and several Gamers carrying guns ran through. Unfortunately, those guns were trained on me. I slowly withdrew my hand from the Commander, standing completely still. At that time, I suppose one of the Gamers was trigger happy. A shot echoed in the room, and I cringed at the sound. I looked down to see the wound on my shoulder was bleeding like a normal humans' should.

Now, why wasn't it hurting?

* * *

That's all for now, though I might update it today, because I got some spare time, and I already have the next chapter planned out, but if I do, it'll probably be tonight. Also, I need help with some names. Got any ideas?

Comment please!!


	2. The escape

I wish I had gotten a review for my other chapter. I'm not gonna threaten a chapter, but I hope you guys can take the time to comment, flames or no.

I still need help with names for my character.

Any takers?

* * *

I faced the Gamers, grinning wildly with adrenaline.

I took a step, and another gun fired.

A pool of blood at my feet.

But no pain.

My laugh was a cackle, like the witches that our nurses, the ones who had cared for us, use to read to us about.

_Watch, little ones. You are in danger._

_I am coming for you._

I darted to the door faster than I could ever hope to have done when I was…well, I didn't know what I was now, but I assumed I wasn't human anymore. Because of the non-existent pain, only the sound of gunfire alerted me to the gunshots in my back. I wrenched the door open, blinking as it came off the hinges.

Wasn't it metal…?

I shook the thought off as I tore through the halls of the Lab. My eyes darted left and right, looking for a door I had never entered before.

That would be the exit, right?

I could only hope.

Sudden footsteps told me that I was being followed, and a small pang of worry erupted in me. I extinguished it quickly, smirking and telling myself that I didn't have to worry.

I didn't think anyone could catch me.

A sliver of excitement made me gasp as I saw a door that I had always been curious about, glancing its way as I often passed.

This was my time to escape.

I slammed into the door, forcing it to open and I looked to see the…

Damn.

It was another lab, disgusting in its sterile look and smell. I quickly moved a large desk in front of the door. I smiled, relishing in my new-found strength. I snapped my head left and right.

Dear god, there is no exit.

I trapped myself like an animal.

A banging on the door snapped me out of my horror. I looked around frantically, but a small petrie dish distracted me.

A small chip lay in the alcohol.

Is this what the bastards put in me?

A metallic smell reverted me to a table with something under a sheet. I hesitated, but threw off the sheet.

Under it was a body.

A sliced open body.

I bit my lip as I realized that it was a Design I had known, slowly becoming friends with her before she disappeared. She had disappeared last night.

A puddle of bright, red blood caught my attention.

Desire took control.

My tongue slithered out from between my lips. I bent down, ready to drag my tongue through the warm liquid that had pooled next to the Design's hand. I forgot everything.

She wasn't my friend.

I wasn't running away from Gamers.

The blood was there, I was going to drink it, and that's all that mattered.

My tongue was an inch away from the blood-

A slamming sound caught my awareness, and I whipped around to see the desk I had pushed against the door in pieces. Gamers were rushing in. I growled in frustration. The Gamers parted to reveal the Commander walking in, a smirk that I wanted to beat off plastered on his face.

"You have nowhere to run, my new creation. Besides, even if you could, where would you go? No one would accept a monster like you, even if to me you are the most beautiful creation. Stay with us, learn to control you urge. The urge for blood, I mean. Now come back." He persuaded, arms moving out in a ready-to-hug gesture.

I was considering it…

Not.

I studied the doorway. Could I go through the Gamers? Even if I could, I didn't want to try. 5-10 guns were okay, 20 guns was pushing my luck. I mentally screamed in frustration.

Then it came to me. I smirked.

Time to make my own way out.

At my smirk, the Commander faltered, smiling expression turning to confused. As he saw my glance toward the wall, he seemed to realize my plan.

"Stop h-" A loud crash interrupted his sentence. I had darted to the farthest wall, pulled my fist back, and smashed through the wall. Now, I was screaming down the streets of…London, wasn't it?

Monster, meet London.

London, monster.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. I have to figure out what's gonna happen next, although I have a vague idea about it. Like I said, I need a name for our little vampire-in-training, so if you have an idea, please dish it out. Thanks lots.


	3. A dilemma

Yay! I got some reviews! Thank you to all the people who took the time to write them. They are much appreciated. The only way I have been getting these chapters is that I have…coughprocrastinatedcough with homework. I hope you are enjoying my procrastination, because my mom sure doesn't XD

Disclaimer- Kinda forgot these in the first two chapters, but here it is now! I don't own Hellsing…wow, it's that it easy?

Oh yeah, and I didn't know that I never gave her a gender. Well, she's a girl, so you people who haven't guessed know. I was rereading, and I realized I didn't explain who the hell she was. I feel so stupid…

* * *

3rd person's P.O.V

As the Design ran to the more busier streets of…London, she slowed down to a human-walking speed. She grimaced as she realized that the stares she was getting were not because of her faster-than-normal walking pace, but because the extremely white jumpsuit, which had never been dirtied because it had never went past the Lab's walls, was standing out in the darkness. She quickly slipped into the nearest store and stole the first clothes that would fit her. She pulled on her new jeans, baggy t-shirt, and plain black shoes, wondering what would happen next.

'The Commander had been right in some ways,' she mused, 'Where am I going to go?' The thought of running back ran through her mind, and she tossed the idea out of her head as soon as it entered, if not sooner. She wouldn't run back to the Commander after what he had done. Who knows what he might have done. She guessed more experiments.

The Design walked back out, enjoying the non-attentiveness of the crowd on the street. Her mood brightened up considerably, and she started humming a tune in which she didn't have the words to. The only thing she didn't do was skip.

Well, maybe just a little bit…

A sudden flash of white caught her awareness, and she glanced out of the corner of her eye with enhanced vision. A man wearing a white jumpsuit was eyeing her intently, waiting for the light to change to red so he could walk the crosswalk to the other side.

Where she was.

The Design thought fast, weighing her options. An alleyway came up to her right, and she quickly slid into it, hearing the man curse slightly with her now-perfect hearing. She chuckled, but did not waste time in finding a hiding spot so that he would not catch up to her that quickly.

A sound distracted her, and her head swiveled to the side to see a man kneeling over something. The Design tilted her head, looking at the object closer, and stifled her gasp as she realized what it was.

The man was leaning over a long-dead corpse, biting its throat with sharp teeth. Blood pooled around the corpse, staining the dress that signified that she was, keyword was, a woman, red. She bit her hand, trying to keep from jumping over the man to join the feast. The man raised his head for a minute, but shrugged and continued eating.

The man's head popped up again, and he hissed quietly. The Design turned her head to see the white jumpsuit guy turn into the alleyway, presumably looking for her. The man slipped into the shadows, and her fear increased ten-fold. The guy in the white jumpsuit walked into the alleyway, glancing around. He cried out as the man emerged from the shadows and attacked, pulling WJG (white jumpsuit guy) farther into his doom.

One crack of bones later, a sickening squelch echoed through the alleyway as the man bit the WJG's neck. Blood ran down the side of his neck, tinting his white jumpsuit an orange-ish color. Once again, the Design had to bite her hand to keep from tossing the man aside and enjoying the warm, sticky liquid. Her breathing increased, and she shut her eyes tightly. As soon as she had gotten a hold of herself, she looked up, only to be shocked.

Where had the man gone?

"Hello, young one." The voice was right next to her ear, and she jumped from her hiding place and onto the open pavement. The man jumped off the dumpster she had hid herself next to. He laughed at her terrified expression.

"Yes, young one, be terrified. I like my food when it's terrified. It's more…delicious." He smirked, and slowly bent down to sniff her neck, licking it slightly with his tongue. The Design screamed and pushed the man off easily, much to his surprise. He cursed as she ran out of the alleyway, but quickly regained his composure and laughed, chasing after her.

The Design ran, only once looking behind her. She cried out in despair and ran faster as she confirmed that he was. Do you know how almost no one looks your way when you're in danger and running from someone? She had a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach as she realized that no one was going to assist her in running away, and that she truly _was_ alone.

Hope flooded her so fast she almost fell as she a big mansion with guards at the gate.

And they were armed.

She ran up to them, glancing around to find that the man following her had momentarily disappeared. They questioned the girl, but could get no answer because she had to catch her breath. Finally regaining it, they asked her where she had come from.

"I don't really know, but someone's after me, and I don't know what to do! Please help me, and get your men inside, it's dangerous!" She yelled, and the men gave each other a knowing glance.

"Little girl, I think you're being a little bit paranoid. Besides, what kind of thin-" The soldier never got to finish his sentence.

Due to the fact that a hand had went through his throat.

Blood spattered on the ground, and the man, no monster, turned around to extinguish the next soldier. The monster sighed, licking his hands of the blood. The Design bit her hand again, breathing hard from control and fear.

"Now, where were we, young one? Oh yes, this." He pushed the girl to the ground, kneeling over her. He smirked as she struggled and screamed for help, knowing there was none coming. He pinned her hands to the ground, and went face to face with her.

"There's something strange about you, young one. I think I'll keep you as a pet. I'll train you, feed you, take care of you, and I shall be your master. Now, to take care of this, I have to bite you. Contrary to what you might think, this will be the most pleasurable experience of your un-life. Prepare to enjoy eternity." His mouth opened wide, and the Design gazed at the large canine teeth that reflected the street lamp's light. He turned her head with his elbow, bearing her neck. His grin widened, and he advanced down upon the Design's neck, ready to bite and drink.

_No._

The Design's hand gripped the monster's hand tightly, making him gasp in pain. She kneed him in the stomach, rolling over and restraining him. The monster was stunned to see the feral look in the girl's eye. She had just been another slave, another snack before, terrified and vulnerable.

His last thoughts were of him chiding his foolishness of underestimating his new pet.

And then she had ripped out his heart.

The Design smirked as she held the organ covered in blood, throwing it down and stomping on it while laughing maniacally.

Before she could register what was happening, wires had been wrapped tightly around the Design's body, threatening to tear off a body part if she so much as flinched.

"My my, what a mess we have made." A voice sounded from behind her.

* * *

And that's a wrap! I'm pretty sure you all know who it is, and you'll all be killing me later. Unfortunately, I probably won't be putting anything up till Sunday, if not later.

Read and Review, please!!

Oh, and I know you all want to put me in an insane asylum after this chapter, but please refrain from doing so. It would make my health decline.


	4. An unwarm welcome

Well I'm back, but not totally better than ever. I think I might be catching a cold, so that might be why this chapter might suck. I also threw up all over the floor of the Nurse's office, so I think that she might be a little….I guess mad at me or something. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your undying support is like medicine for me!

* * *

Still 3rd person's P.O.V.

Risking her neck being cut off, the Design turned her head slowly to the side to see an old man with black hair tied back pulling the strings, excuse the pun. He had gloves that protected his skin from the wires, and he tightened the hold on the wire, making it dig further into her neck. She felt the blood trickle down from the small cuts they made.

"Who-?"

"My name is Walter. I am the retainer of the Hellsing family, the ones who live in this house. I want you to know that I am going to pull these strings, which will tear you apart piece by piece. Although I usually enjoy this fact, I can't help but notice you are truly an adolescent. Would you like a last wish, perhaps?" The first thing that came to the Design's mind was pleading for her life. She opened her mouth to say it, but her breath caught in her throat. Did she really deserve to live? She had become a monster herself, just like that man who was chasing her. She made up her mind.

Walter heard her grumble something that he could not hear. He asked her to speak louder.

"I….would like….a name." Walter nodded sympathetically.

"It is quite tragic to die without a name. I shall grant your request."

There was a slight pause. The Design held her breath.

"Elizabeth Decca Halliwell." A strange filling sensation entered the Design's, now Elizabeth's, body. She sucked in a breath and nodded gratefully, and carefully, to Walter. A warm wetness that she recognized as not blood, but tears, rolled down her face.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly.

"Goodbye, Miss Elizabeth Decca Halliwell." The strings were suddenly tighter, and she sucked in what she thought was her last breath.

"WALTER, STOP!!" The strings loosened immediately at the command. Elizabeth (another filling sensation) gazed at the figure running down to meet the two at the gates. She was a blonde woman, wearing a green suit and white gloves. The distinct aura of authority made Elizabeth tense up with wariness.

"Walter, you will continue your duties inside. You," She pointed to Elizabeth. "Follow me." The woman walked off, barely giving Elizabeth a chance to recover before running after her. They silently made their way into an office-like room, where the woman slid into a chair behind a desk, rubbing her temples in annoyance. Elizabeth tried to break the ice-cold tension.

"Excuse me, but thank you fo-"

"I don't want to hear it. Do not speak to me unless spoken to, understand? I only saved your sorry life because I thought you might do well as a test subject, a specimen, if you will. You deliberately put my soldiers in danger, and they gave their lives because you were unwilling to fight yourself." Elizabeth was frozen to the spot, unable to move because of the cold chills running down her back. This woman did not save her at all.

And now she was to be another experiment.

"I will have Walter prepare a room for you, but do not expect to get any special treatment. Our scientists will begin your examination early tomorrow morning. Be ready." The last sentence was one of finality, and the woman picked up the phone on her desk, muttering something unknown into the receiver. She put it down and turned away from Elizabeth to presumably do some work on the small laptop also lying on her desk.

Not a minute later, Walter came into the room, ushering Elizabeth into the hallway. He asked her to follow him, and he led the way into many twists and turns that made Elizabeth dizzy.

Finally tired of the heavy silence, she decided to strike up a conversation.

"Is she always like that?" The butler chuckled.

"Usually, but you have yet to get to know her. Sir Integra Hellsing is a fine leader, and she only wants what's best for the Hellsing Organization."

"What's the Hellsing Organization anyway?" A slight pause was distinct. Walter smiled at her.

"I think Sir Integra herself should be the one to explain that to you. Here we are!" They stopped in front of a small door that, unfortunately, looked exactly like the rest. Elizabeth made a note to make a small mark somewhere near the door so that she could remember where it was. The butler seemed to read her mind.

"Do not worry about trying to find this door, for I am to accompany you wherever you go. I will be there to pick you up for your examination, and afterwards, we shall spend the rest of the afternoon in the library. Goodnight, Miss Elizabeth." Walter walked off down the twisting hallways and out of sight. Elizabeth sighed, grasped the knob in her hand and turned it, steeling herself for what ever was inside.

Apparently, the non-special treatment thing was very misleading.

Elizabeth couldn't help the squeal of delight at the soft bed that awaited her, which also triggered a memory of the rock hard things called beds at the Lab. She quickly dismissed the idea and jumped on her, yes, it was now _hers_, bed. She snuggled into the warmth before getting up and inspecting the dresser.

It was empty, to Elizabeth's misfortune, but she quickly dismissed the disappointment. The clothes she had stolen were comfortable enough to sleep in, and she was not a freak about cleanliness either. Since Elizabeth had spent her whole life in a sterilized room, she was up for a little mud and grime.

Falling back on the bed, she thought about what would happen in the future. A headache immediately followed. Her usual imaginations of future daring adventures, and heroic endings were fuzzy and blank, but she dismissed it for being tired. At the mere word, she yawned and her eyelids drooped.

She slid into sleep like someone slipping into comfortable clothing.

And that's where the nightmares began.

* * *

Woot! We're done! That was harder to do than I thought, even though I had already planned it out. I know it was quite short, but you have to forgive me for that, or else….yeah, I dunno. And don't worry, everything about Elizabeth Decca Halliwell will be explained in due time.

You just have to trust me. –evil grin-


	5. The examination

Hey peoples! I'm here and ready to update! I've also been watching and reading an episode of Hellsing every night so I can get them all in character for you. I would hate to have to cry about someone one complaining about them being OOC, then have to build a bridge and get over my river of tears.

I'm just too lazy for that! XD

I also need to know it I should put Seras in this. It would neither hinder nor help, so I leave the decision up to the reviewers! I am following the anime, and this is a couple years after the Incognito incident.

_Italics _are dreams and thoughts.

* * *

_Elizabeth lay in her bed, staring at the plain white ceiling. There was not much else to do. As she yawned, something warm and wet fell on her hand. She brought it up to her face to examine it._

_A dark drop of blood stained her skin. _

_She looked back up to see that a small shower of blood was raining down on her, although the ceiling was still white, so that was not the cause of this strange occurrence. Her senses were overwhelmed by the delicious scent, and she stuck her tongue out in hopes of catching a drop of the red liquid. _

_She was soon frustrated, because even though she moved to and fro, she could not catch a bit on her tongue. _

_What really surprised her was, when she had finally noticed a drop falling straight towards her, it disappeared._

_She cried out in vexation. A thought occurred to her that made her laugh at her stupidity. Why not just lick herself of the blood? Shaking her head in embarrassment, she dropped her head to her hand, ready to lap the blood on her hand._

_A sharp pain flooded her mind. She cried out in pain as her head was flung back, away from her hand. This time she tried a shorter distance. She stuck out her tongue to lick the side of her mouth, but the sharp pain repeated, and she cried out again as the force sent her back, this time making her head hit the headboard._

_Her eyes closed tightly. _

_The delicious warmth was spreading. And it was taunting her, not allowing her a drop of its delectability. Its complete and utter power was shying away from her, and she lusted for it endlessly. She now knew that she would do anything for it, hurt anyone, __**kill**__ anyone for just a drop of its pleasurable taste in her mouth. _

"_Control yourself, maggot." A voice in her head ordered. She gasped as shadows came from the sides of her room, binding her in an unbreakable hold. Shadows gathered on the floor of her room, building and materializing into a large figure. She struggled against the shadows. She caught the figure's eye._

'_Dear god, his eyes are __**red.**__' Elizabeth thought. Although this frightened her, a bit of comfort seemed to come from it, and she stopped her struggle and relaxed, gaining her senses back. _

"_You will __**not**__ loose your control in this house, understood?" With her eyes still locked with the shadow-man's, she nodded slowly. Sharp teeth were revealed as an impossible wide grin appeared on his face. _

"_Good girl." She was suddenly released. Elizabeth looked down at herself to see the blood gone, and raised her head to thank the mysterious shadow-man, only to see that he had left._

* * *

"Wake up, Miss Elizabeth." The girl's eyes flew open, and she gasped, turning over abruptly and falling off the bed. She looked up only to see Walter.

"I'm sorry. You were late for your examination, and I thought it best to wake you up." Elizabeth untangled herself from the sheets and stood up, fixing her bed.

I'm so sorry Walter, I didn't even realize. What time is it?"

"Six o'clock." Elizabeth looked up and blinked.

"Oh…wow…" When she was told to wake up early, she didn't know that meant _this_ early. Walter held out what he had been holding, and Elizabeth took it from him, inspecting.

"This was from Sir Integra's younger days. I was told to bring this to you. I will leave you to change." He walked out, closing the door. She put on the to-the-ankle skirt and blouse, pulling on the brown shoes afterward. Overall, it was pretty ugly. The expression 'Beggars can't be choosers' ran through her mind. She was definitely a beggar, and she also preferred nothing on compared to being shoved back toward the Lab.

After pulling her brown hair back in a ponytail with the extra hair tie she had found in the bathroom, she stepped out and waved at Walter, who was standing beside the door waiting for her.

"Ready?" She nodded. "Good. Follow me, then." The usual twists and turns made Elizabeth queasy. As they finally stopped in front of a door, her stomach sloshed in nervousness. Would they experiment on her? Would they stick in those damn needles again? Every fear of what might happen flooded her mind at once, and she stumbled. Walter caught her arm.

"Are you alright, Miss Elizabeth?" She clutched her distressed stomach, looking up and nodding shortly. Walter seemed to read her mind and realized her discomfort.

"Do not worry, Miss Elizabeth. I will be in the same room, watching every move these doctors make. If you feel the need to stop, I will make sure it happens." These words comforted Elizabeth greatly. She smiled and, hesitantly at first but growing confidence, reached out to open the door.

Expecting to see the awful plainness of a sterilized white room, Elizabeth flinched back. She was surprised to notice that the room was instead a pale blue color. She forced herself to walk the first few steps into the room. Stopping short of a bed layered with paper, she examined the room. She took in every detail, from the Band-Aids, cotton balls, and q-tips in glass jars, to the paintings of fruit on the walls, to the computer resting on the small desk on the left side of the room.

She felt Walter's hand on her shoulder. He pushed her toward the aforementioned paper-covered bed, and she absently laid down on it. A friendly-looking man wearing a white coat entered the room, followed immediately by two female nurses. He greeted her, asking her name and age. She gave it to him, albeit reluctantly. She still didn't trust this doctor. Looks could be deceiving. Another lesson taught with assistance from the Lab.

The doctor introduced himself as Dr. Ross. He was about 30, with soft green eyes and a disarming smile. Elizabeth was stunned at how polite he was. He even asked if he could touch her to take her pulse. Which was surprising in itself because she didn't have one. By the time the examination had ended, she was already smiling back at him.

"Goodbye, Dr. Ross!" Elizabeth called as she stepped out of the door with Walter.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth. Same time tomorrow?" Elizabeth nodded vigorously, and Dr. Ross laughed. The smiled on Elizabeth's face remained even as they left. It was fading by the time Walter and her had reached the library, but it was still somewhat visible. She walked into the library and was taken aback at the colossal size of what lay before her.

A countless number of shelves were placed around the large room, with enough room to spare. There was even a large space for a studying table, with books such as encyclopedias already laying out. Walter chuckled at the amazed look on Elizabeth's face. He went on to explain the layout of the library, which sections were which, and eventually left her on her own to enjoy herself. Elizabeth was tentative to go off on her own in such a big place, but with a quick argument with herself, she set off.

Wandering aimlessly is a wonderful thing, don't you think? Knowing not where you started or will stop, but ready to go. Elizabeth breathed in the smell of old books and walked at a slow pace around the shelves. She found herself at the poetry section and decided to take a small peek at what lay there.

For most of the authors, she had no clue who they were, but she sometimes caught a name in which she giggled at the reminder of the poem inside. A name suddenly caught her interest, and she stood on her toes to read the it.

'_Edgar Allen Poe? Hm...'_ She reached up and plucked the large book off the shelf. Sitting down on the floor, she opened the book to a random spot and read the title.

"Annabel Lee…" She whispered, savoring the sound inside her mouth, for she loved it. And she began to read…

_It was many and many a year ago._

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of Annabel Lee;-_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me…_

Elizabeth read every line, relished every stanza. She drank up the poem with the remainder of the lust that had occurred from her nightmare. As the poem went on, she wept. She wept for poor Annabel Lee, who died from a chill. She wept for the man, who had lost the love of his life. Elizabeth had finally gotten to the last stanza.

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride, _

_In her sepulchre by the sea-_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea._

At the end, Elizabeth curled up in a ball, hugging the large book to her chest, shedding silent tears for the poor lovers stuck in the peril that the author had put on them. Another moment passed, and Elizabeth had finally calmed herself to stop crying. She sat up and made her way back to the center of the library. That was where Walter had said he would be. She willed herself no to think of the melancholy poem, fearing she would burst into tears again. She spotted Walter sitting on a chair, reading something. She walked over to him.

"Walter?" He looked up, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"May I borrow this book?" She asked, holding it out. Walter smiled.

"You may have it. I have read the story of Annabel Lee also. It captures hearts quickly." He said, noticing the spot that she was marking with her finger. Elizabeth smiled brilliantly. She ran over and gave Walter a quick hug, rushing over to the nearest chair and starting to read a new poem afterwards.

When it had grown dark, Walter announced that it was time for bed. Elizabeth gave up the futile fight of staying up. Fighting with Walter was like fighting with a wall. It couldn't be done. The twists and turns were again followed to the door that led to Elizabeth's room. Walter bid her a goodnight, then walked away.

Elizabeth placed the book on the small desk next to her bed. She noticed a pair of pajamas on her bed, and she smiled softly. She changed into them and quickly slipped into bed.

This time, her dreams were not filled of blood.

* * *

In another room of the Hellsing mansion, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing sat in a large chair, looking down at the paperwork stacked on her desk. She prepared herself for another all-nighter, when she felt another presence in the room.

"What do you want, Alucard?" Said figure emerged from the shadows, his red coat swaying slightly as he walked to the front of her desk. His trademark grin was fixed on his face, his tinted glasses gleaming in the light under his large hat.

"I just wanted to check up on you, master. Forgive me for disturbing you." He bowed comically, getting ready to phase through the wall.

"Alucard." The voice of his master stopped him. He turned around to see Sir Integra slumped forward, her elbows on the desk and her chin resting on her interlaced fingers.

"Are you sure she will assist us?" His master did not need to explain what she meant, for he knew. His grin widened.

"Oh, yes. I believe she will aide us quite well." He chuckled and turned back, phasing through the wall. Sir Integra sighed and reached for her pen, preparing herself once more for the stack of paperwork that literally had her name on it.

* * *

Oooooh, what are they talking about? I guess we'll just have to find out! If you have any comments or concerns, please tell me, because I hate it when everyone says that I write well, and I realize that it's a piece of crap afterwards.

Like I said, any ideas about Seras? Should I or should I not put her in this? YOU DECIDE!!


	6. The meeting

I don't know if it matters, but I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been busy trying to keep my grades up. So far I'm doing great, or at least I must be, since I've gotten mostly A's. I actually spent the whole weekend making up two chapters, and I plan to update twice tonight, unless other things stop me.

I have decided to put Seras in this! Woot!

And by the way, I have no pairings unless requested. I'm not too good at writing the romance XP

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep!

A cry of surprise followed by a thump echoed through the room.

Elizabeth untangled herself from her sheets once again, staring up in shock at the small mechanism that had interrupted her sleep. She picked herself off the floor as she tried to remember when she had gotten an alarm clock. She shrugged and started to fix her bed.

It had been a few days since the first examination, and things still ran smoothly. Of course, there had been the time when Dr. Ross had pulled out a needle. Elizabeth had almost broken through the door before Walter could restrain her . Afterwards, Sir Integra had given Elizabeth a good tongue-lashing, and she was sent to bed early. But you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs, right?

One of things that had been in question was Elizabeth's sleeping habits. She was constantly asked by Dr. Ross what time she woke up and slept. She answered, and he made a small note on his clipboard. Dr. Ross teased Elizabeth regularly about it, and Elizabeth would blush and sit quietly, earning a nudge and a reassurance from him.

The final thing that plagued everyone's mind was why and how Elizabeth could go so long without blood. The last time Elizabeth had craved blood was the dream, and she mad sure that never happened again.

Elizabeth shook her head as she dressed in her newly clean jeans and t-shirt. Now and then, the only thing available would be a skirt and blouse, but once in a while Walter would sneak in her clothes with the soldiers, giving her a chance to wear her own. Of course, Elizabeth still had no idea why these soldiers were here, only that they were and she was to stay out of their way. That's what Sir Integra had told her.

A knock at the door sounded Walters arrival.

"Hey Walter, come on in!" Elizabeth called, fixing her hair into a ponytail.

"Good morning, Miss Elizabeth. Ready for your examination today?"

"No. Let's go." Elizabeth laughed. They made their way through the maze, stopping again at the door where Dr. Ross.

"Good morning, Dr. Ross!" Elizabeth said, opening the door. Dr. Ross looked up from his clipboard and smiled.

"Morning Elizabeth. Ready?"

"No. Let's do it." Elizabeth repeated. Dr. Ross chuckled, bringing out his stethoscope and placing it where her non-beating heart was.

"You know Dr. Ross, since it didn't beat yesterday or the day before that, I believe that this is pointless." She teased. Dr. Ross laughed.

"I know, but it's standard protocol. I'm ordered to do this at the beginning at every examination. As well as this." He grabbed her wrist with his index and middle finger, holding it in place with his thumb. He was checking her pulse. He counted nothing for a whole minute, sighing and making a note on his clipboard.

"What time did you go to bed last night Elizabeth?" She put her finger up to her lips and looked up at the ceiling in a pondering manner.

"I think it was…ten? Oh, Walter, I just wanted to finish the story. I promise to go to bed earlier." Elizabeth said quickly to Walter's glare. His eyes narrowed threateningly, but he nodded and turned his head away. One would had to have as sharp of eyes as Elizabeth had to recognize the small upturned corner of his lip that showed he was suppressing a smile.

Next was the vision test. Elizabeth was placed at the back of the room while a chart was displayed in the front. This test was done twice, once in the dark and once in the light. As Elizabeth quickly guessed every letter right, she recalled something.

"Walter, why did I have an alarm clock in my room?"

"Sir Integra thought it would be better than having me wake you up in the mornings. I do have other responsibilities, Miss Elizabeth."

"Like what?" She was curious.

"Like feeding everyone breakfast and dinner."

"Dinner? Who would ear dinner in the morning?" From the expression on Walter's face, Elizabeth already knew what he was going to say.

"All in good time, nyeh." Elizabeth copied Walter, sticking her tongue out at the end. Walter sighed.

"It is not my business to tell you, Miss Elizabeth."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Elizabeth was about to jump down from the table, but her foot landed the wrong way. She toppled forward with a small cry. A thump was heard as her forehead connected with the sharp edge of the desk. Dr. Ross and Walter rushed forward, grabbing Elizabeth and placing her back on the bed. She was grabbing her head tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks as she gasped in pain. She held tighter to her forehead as Dr. Ross tried to get a good look at it.

"Elizabeth, move your hands of the way! I have to see the cut to fix- oh my god." He had forced Elizabeth's hand off her head and was about to take a good look at the damage.

His eyes followed the blood that was slowly seeping back into her wound. As the gash was closing up by itself, Elizabeth's eyes opened and stared into Dr. Ross's terrified ones.

"Dear god, Elizabeth are you alright?" Dr. Ross asked shakily. She nodded, looking guiltily at the floor. She looked up when she heard hysterical laughter.

Dr. Ross was holding his stomach, laughing loudly and clutching the desk for support. Elizabeth stared at him.

"Dr. Ross?"

"Elizabeth, you scared the shit out of me! You do that again, and I'll have you locked up in a padded cell!" He choked out in his hysterics. Elizabeth glanced over at Walter in question.

"I believe what Dr. Ross means to say is, you worried us both. Please try not do that again." Elizabeth nodded slowly, then laughed. She got off the table a little more slowly, walking over to where Walter stood.

"I guess we have another thing to report. You can heal yourself! Elizabeth, that's amazing! No other FREAK could heal themselves. You're a one of a kind! You, Elizabeth, are unique." He shouted excitedly, brushing the tears from his hysterical laughter off his face. She blushed and mumbled a quiet 'thank you.' Walter put his hand on her shoulder and led her to the door.

"Goodbye Elizabeth. I'll see you tomorrow." Dr. Ross called after her. She turned and waved quickly. She turned to Walter.

"Are we going to the library?"

"Not today. Sir Integra requested to meet you after today's examination." Elizabeth froze. She quickly recovered to keep up with Walter.

"Does she know what happened?"

"Not yet, but I believe by the time we get there she will already have found out." She shuddered. The walk was quiet, the only sound being their own footsteps. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something several times but quickly bit her lip. She didn't know how to word her own question. If Walter saw her he didn't say anything anyway.

They stepped in front of a large door. Elizabeth soon found herself in the office-like room she had been in when she first arrived. She stood in front of Sir Integra's desk, looking down at the woman who pretty much controlled everything around here.

The woman looked up from the stacks of paper laying on her desk, and Elizabeth tensed up. Sir Integra's blue eyes were filled with authority, and never really lost that glare. Elizabeth never felt comfortable being in the same room with her.

"I trust the examination went well, Walter?" Relief flooded her. Sir Integra had not found out yet. Although she knew it was futile, Elizabeth hoped she never would.

Despair filled Elizabeth as the phone on Sir Integra's desk rang. She cursed silently, mostly at herself for jinxing herself. Sir Integra picked up the phone and listened for the other end to speak.

During the course of the phone call, Integra's expression went from curious to shocked to furious. She slammed the phone down and laid her forehead on her interlaced fingers. After a moment, she raised her head and looked into Elizabeth's eyes.

"I have just heard what happened at the examination. Did you deem it unfit to tell us you could regenerate?" Usually, Elizabeth was very polite to Sir Integra, answering every question honestly and staying quiet when she was humiliated. Today was not a good day for her.

"I didn't deem anything! I didn't even know I could do that! Will you just get off my back?! It's not like I wanted to turn out this way!" Elizabeth yelled, jumping from her chair.

"My, children have become disrespectful these days. Is that how you treat your elders, girl?" A deep voice that sounded vaguely familiar to Elizabeth sounded. Elizabeth stiffened with fear. Loud footsteps stopped behind her. A rustling of clothes, and a pressure on her back that felt like a hand.

"I think you should apologize to my master, don't you?" The man's icy breath hit the back of her neck, making the hair on it stand up. She nodded lightly. Her eyes met with Integra's.

"I'm sorry, Sir Integra." The woman nodded.

"You may leave, Elizabeth." She nodded (lots of nodding her –nods-) to Sir Integra's unsaid order. The pressure on her back left, and she turned.

Standing behind her was the tallest man she ever thought she would see. He wore Victorian style clothing under a large red coat. Hiding his eyes was a pair of orange-tinted glasses. Over his wild black hair, a large red fedora lay. What caught her attention was his grin.

It was a wild grin. A grin of a maniac. It stretched from cheek to cheek and showed every part of his sharp teeth. There was something weird about it, something familiar she couldn't place. She grasped for the answer. It was so _familiar._

"I said leave." Elizabeth forced herself to obey the cold order given by Sir Integra. As she closed the door, she heard a deep chuckle. She turned around to see Walter, and they made their way to the library.

"Do you realize she thinks you are going to eat her, master?" Integra gave a sound of disbelief as she dug into a drawer of her desk. She found the cigar box she was looking for, pulling one out and lighting it up with a match. She took a long drag and blew the smoke into a perfect circle, something she had taught herself with years of practice.

"I highly doubt that. And if she did, she certainly needs to get her head straight. There are only two people here who are capable of doing that, and she's just met one." She blew another smoke ring as Alucard laughed.

"She does need to get this straight. Maybe if I-"

"Do not touch her, Alucard. We're still experimenting. Do you know what happened during her examination today?"

He leaned against the wall. "Enlighten me."

"Elizabeth lost her footing and smashed her head against the desk. As Dr. Ross was about to assess it, it healed. The blood went back into her body. She stood up like nothing had ever happened."

Alucard's grin widened. "Really."

"This is something we've never encountered before. If they start producing these chips, we might have a problem." Another long drag. Another smoke ring.

"What are we going to do with the girl?"

"Right now, we're just going to examine her. We'll think of things for the future, in the future." Integra closed her eyes, rubbing her temples.

When she opened her eyes, Alucard was gone.

**H**

"I'm serious Walter! I thought she was going to eat me!" Walter stared at her with annoyance.

"I think you are overreacting."

"No! And then this guy came in and-"

"Guy?"

"He was…weird. He had this grin that reminded me of…well, I don't know what it reminded me of, but it was creepy." Elizabeth was a little anxious as she saw Walter pause. He turned to her and smiled.

"You won't have to worry about him." Elizabeth let out a small breath of relief and turned back to her book.

* * *

It had grown dark.

Walter was leading Elizabeth to her room. The twists and turns seemed somehow bearable tonight.

"By the way, I've put something on your desk. You can either have it or not, but I recommend you do. Goodnight, Miss Elizabeth." With that, Walter turned and left her.

Curious on what Walter had meant, Elizabeth stepped inside of her room. She glanced toward her desk. What she saw made her rush over and gasp.

A packet of transfusion blood lay in a small bucket full of ice. A glass stood next to it. Elizabeth ripped the top off the packet, pouring it into the cup. She chugged the liquid quickly and slapped the cup back down when she had finished. Elizabeth licked her lips for good measure. The urge to drink more was a burning in her throat. She fought the urge, changing into her P.J.s and climbing into bed.

The days events flashed through her mind. She groaned and rolled over, shoving a pillow over her head. As she was drifting into sleep, images ran through her,

_Red. All red._

_Blood._

_Shadows._

_That grin._

_Those eyes._

Suddenly, Elizabeth knew who this man was. She **had** met him before.

In her dreams of blood, he was her savior.

* * *

Argh! One more chapter to go for tonight since I promised. Although, it's getting pretty close to my curfew, but I think I can squeeze it in.


	7. An attack

The last chapter I'm writing tonight! Woot!

I 'm so freakin' tired…

* * *

A man sat in a large chair in another section of London, pondering his next moves. At least 15 soldiers stood at attention in front of him.

"How are we going to get my creation back?" He whispered to himself.

"But sir, what it we don't find her in the first place?" A soldier in the front row spoke up.

A shot rang out.

The soldier behind the one who spoke up gasped as the spray of blood splashed his face. The soldier who had spoken fell forward onto the floor, dead.

"I will not tolerate traitors! You will listen to my orders and not question them, understood?" The resounding cry of 'Yes, sirs' pleased the Commander. After a moment, he came to a conclusion.

"We will wait. No matter how long it takes. She will be bound to show up soon, and we will catch up to her when she does. It's all a matter of time, gentleman. All a matter of time."

* * *

Elizabeth had woken up to the alarm clock again. She dressed in some new jeans Walter had claimed he had found around the house. She was now waiting patiently for him on her bed.

Realizing that the man who she had met yesterday was the one who had saved her from her dream was a little weird. At first, Elizabeth had blushed. She found it awkward. What was she supposed to say to him? 'Thanks for shootin' into my dream and getting my urge for blood to calm down so I could regain my senses?'

She really didn't think so.

Elizabeth looked at the clock. Walter was running later than usual today. It made her nervous.

A knock at the door made Elizabeth jumped.

"Oh, thank god! Come on in, Walter!" Elizabeth called. The door handle turned, and a figure stepped inside. This was not Walter.

A woman with blonde hair and red eyes had stepped inside. She wore a blue uniform, although it had a mini-skirt instead of pants. She wore white gloves.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Walter. He was busy so he asked me to bring you to Dr. Ross today. My name is Seras Victoria." The blonde woman stated. Elizabeth was mostly looking at her big, red eyes. As Seras realized what she was staring at, she lowered her head down in embarrassment. Elizabeth wondered why.

"P-please follow me." Seras stuttered. They walked down the maze. Elizabeth spotted someone.

"Who's that man?" She asked Seras, pointing. Seras's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know. Hold on." She walked over to him. He wore a military uniform, but his face was covered by a gas mask.

"Excuse me, sir." Seras stepped in front of him. He stepped around her and kept going. Seras's eyes narrowed farther.

"Excuse me, but I was talking to you!" She stomped over to him and ripped his gas mask off. She immediately pulled out a handgun from a holster on her left side that Elizabeth hadn't noticed before.

The man's face was an ash-gray. His eyes were unfocused and he stumbled forward clumsily. Seras pulled the trigger of her gun. His head exploded as the bullet connected.

"Damn it, there's a ghoul here. We must be under attack!" As if on cue, an alarm rang through the halls. Seras cursed and turned toward Elizabeth.

"Stay here, Elizabeth. I'm gonna go find Master." Before Elizabeth could ask who 'Master' was, Seras had taken off. Elizabeth stood there, listening to the alarm sounding off and waiting.

'_Screw this.'_ Elizabeth took off running, trying to remember where Sir Integra's office was.

Elizabeth screamed.

A door had flown open, and another…Seras had called it a 'ghoul', rushed at her. It landed on top of her, clawing at her face. Its breath smelled foul, like rotting meat. Elizabeth rolled over so that she was on top of it, smashing its head into the ground. The sickening splat and the lack of movement assured her that her job was done.

She jumped up and kept running. She was now positive where she was going. She had recognized a painting that looked familiar. Just a couple more turns…

Elizabeth skidded in front of Integra's door. Instead of busting the door open, she carefully opened it a crack, peeking inside.

A man with slicked-back red hair and glittering gold eyes stood to the side of the office, holding two swords and grinning triumphantly.

"I've invaded Hellsing. I've gotten into your office. Your vampires and butler are distracted. Do you think you're going to survive this?" Integra smirked.

"I think you're a worthless vampire that should prepare for hell." The vampire's grin quickly turned into a glare.

"You stupid bitch! I guess I'll just have to show you how wrong you are." The vampire stepped toward Sir Integra. Elizabeth rushed forward, without thinking, just as the vampire prepared to shove his blades into her chest.

All Elizabeth heard was Integra's steady heartbeat as she jumped in front of her.

Elizabeth felt winded as the vampire's blades were shoved through her stomach. She heard a low gasp from Integra was her blood sprayed behind her. The vampire's grin faltered, but it quickly returned.

"Your last thought was to protect your master? How sweet. Though it was futile. I'm going to destroy you, then return to her. Too bad, though. You were a pretty one." He shoved his blades in deeper. Elizabeth would've screamed in pain if she could have mustered the strength.

"Too bad you won't live long enough to do either. You thought you could distract me with your ghouls? How utterly pathetic." A deep voice was hear from the doorway. The vampire's grin faded, and he turned his head to see who had interrupted him.

Not a second later, his head was gone.

The man Elizabeth had only met twice lowered his large black gun. He had saved her…three times now?

A hand on Elizabeth's shoulder lowered her so she lay on the desk she had jumped on to save Integra.

"I need a medic! Now!" Integra yelled into the phone on her desk. She slammed the phone back down and put pressure on Elizabeth's wound. The girl groaned.

"Are you injured, Master?" Elizabeth heard the man ask. Integra shook her head.

"No. Elizabeth took the full blow of what might have been." Elizabeth noticed a look in Integra's blue eyes that she couldn't quite understand as the woman looked down at her.

She slipped into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

Woot! I'm so proud of myself.

BTW, guess what dudes?!

I got the Hellsing set for my birthday, which was a couple of days ago! I feel so excited, and I watch and episode every other night! –fangirl squeal- ……do you think I'm too obsessed? XD


	8. The explanation

A sad thing has just occurred. A boy I knew named Trevor died. I am dedicating this chapter to him.

Thank you for reviewing.

* * *

_Bright_

Elizabeth flinched back from the blinding light that flooded her vision as she tried to open her eyes. For several minutes, she continued to squint into the light so she could make out where she was. Finally able to stand it, she glanced around.

Elizabeth started to panic. The white sterile room was too familiar. She looked at the door, expecting the Commander to burst in. As several minutes passed when no one did, Elizabeth took this as a sign that no one would. She used this opportunity to observe the person who sat in the chair next to her bed.

She was very familiar. Her short blonde hair and blue uniform with a miniskirt. Elizabeth couldn't exactly remember her name. The woman appeared to be sleeping. Her head lay back on the chair, her gloved hands resting on the arms of it. Elizabeth reached out to tap the woman on the hand, waking her up. The woman's eyes opened and she blinked at Elizabeth. Her red eyes were also too familiar.

"Oh, you're awake? Thank god, I thought you would never would for as long as you were out." The woman sighed in relief. A sinking feeling hit Elizabeth so fast she felt dizzy. Although she was afraid of the answer, she wanted to know.

"How long have I been asleep?" Elizabeth whispered this so low that she was surprised when the woman heard her.

"About a week. I don't the atmosphere has ever been so tense." The woman sighed again and laid back in her chair. Elizabeth fidgeted a minute.

"Excuse me. I'm really sorry but…but I don't quite…remember your name." Elizabeth looked away in embarrassment.

"Oh, no, it's alright. You just met me anyway. I wouldn't expect you to remember after…well, it's Seras Victoria. Ring any bells?" Elizabeth nodded. She recalled the woman, Seras Victoria, standing in her doorway. Wasn't she supposed to go somewhere? Elizabeth shook off the thought.

"Nice to meet you again, Ms. Seras Victoria." Elizabeth said. Seras smiled at her. Elizabeth returned it. Seras stood up and stretched, holding her arms above her head, interlacing her fingers, and cracking her knuckles. She settled back down in the chair. She closed her eyes and leaned back. Suddenly, her eyes opened and she jumped up.

"I forgot! Sir Integra told me to inform her when you were awake!" Seras almost ran out the door, but Elizabeth stopped her.

"May I come?" Seras hesitated.

"Are you sure you can even get up?" Elizabeth nodded. Seras was reluctant, but agreed. Elizabeth slowly stood out of the bed. When she was confident she could walk, she took some steps. They came easy to her. Not a minute, Seras and Elizabeth were walking the halls to Sir Integra's office. They barely talked. The only question that had come up was an asking about the weather from Elizabeth. The vague 'I don't know' from Seras was puzzling, but she didn't push it any farther. Seras looked gloomy and she was afraid that the older woman might cry if she did. Again, Elizabeth wondered why.

They stopped in front of the large door that Elizabeth apparently hadn't seen in a week. She reached for the knob, but flinched back as a vision flashed through her mind.

_V_

_Elizabeth skidded in front of Integra's door. Instead of busting the door open, she carefully opened the door a crack, peeking inside._

_A man with slicked back red hair gold eyes stood to the side of the office, holding two swords and grinning triumphantly. _

"_I've involved Hellsing. I've gotten into your office. Do you really think you're going to survive this?_

_V  
_

Elizabeth cradled her head in her hands. Seras put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Elizabeth snapped. She saw the hurt look on Seras's face and added in a softer tone, "Thank you." Seras nodded and gave an uneasy smile. Elizabeth sighed and tried once again to open the door. This time, nothing stopped her from turning the knob and opening the door.

**H**

Before Elizabeth had even woken up, Sir Integra was handling her own problems. The vampire, James Thomas, had invaded Hellsing and caused another significantly low drop in her soldiers. The funerals were in two weeks, but she doubted the stacks of paperwork would be signed and finished by that time. She sighed and rubbed her temples in annoyance as she felt a presence in the room.

"You're too stressed, Master."

"You know very well why." She looked to her right to see Alucard leaning casually against the wall, arms crossed, his hat dipping onto his glasses.

"Tell me anyway." Integra rolled her eyes and set the pen she had been holding down onto her desk. Once again, she reached into her drawer and pulled out the carton of cigars. A match and a flick of the wrist lit it up. She was soon leaning back in her chair, hands resting on her lap, puffing contentedly on the cigar.

"This is the second time since the Valentine incident since we have invaded and I've lost another two squads of soldiers. I have funerals to attend in two weeks time. Not to mention the paperwork." She blew a smoke ring and hid the carton of cigars back in the drawer.

"Walter will find them, Master." Alucard stated off topic.

"Not if I can help it." She mumbled. The vampire laughed.

Suddenly, Sir Integra was looking into two red eyes. Alucard was leaning over her desk and looking directly into her blue eyes. Integra didn't flinch.

"And the girl?" The vampire could tell he had hit the target. His master was glaring at him like she might shoot him.

"That girl is none of your concern." Integra stated as she picked up her pen and leaned over the paperwork.

"You're right. She's not. But apparently she's yours." Integra slammed her hands down on her desk, standing up and glaring at Alucard.

"Do not question me, servant!" She yelled. Despite the humongous difference in height that made Integra raise her head to glare, she did so right into the vampire's bright, red eyes. He smirked, but retreated a couple of steps, grabbed his hat, placed it on his chest, and bowed low.

"My apologies, Master."

Integra's head shifted sharply to the side to look at the door as the handle turned, and Elizabeth and Seras took a step into her office. As she noticed Elizabeth, her glare focused on Seras.

"Seras, why-"

"I'm sorry Sir Integra, she insisted on coming and I didn't see any harm in it!" Elizabeth wasn't offended by this statement. It was, after all, true. Integra sighed, took one last puff of her cigar, then extinguished it in a small crystal ash-tray laying to the right of her.

"Hello Elizabeth. How are you feeling?" The young girl was surprised. Sir Integra never addressed her in a friendly tone. To be honest, she was never addressed at all, besides scolding.

"Fine. Thank you."

"How's your wound?" Elizabeth blinked. She realized that she hadn't even looked at it. She lifted her shirt and looked at her stomach. She brushed her fingers over the unmarked skin, marveling at how fast it had healed. A breath of silent amazement escaped her.

"I see." Integra nodded as Elizabeth lowered her shirt, straightening it and blushing.

A loud chuckled brought Elizabeth's attention to the tall man standing behind Sir Integra. His usual red fedora looked like it had been placed carefully atop his head. His all-knowing, but equally intimidating smirk was almost as distracting as the orange-tinted glasses he wore. This time, though, Elizabeth knew what was hidden behind he orange.

Elizabeth reverted her gaze back to Sir Integra as the older woman cleared her throat.

"I would like to…thank you for saving my life. You have aided Queen and Country a great deal. I have chose to give you two requests." The woman said this slowly uncomfortably. Obviously she was not used to giving favors. The first thing Elizabeth thought of was clothes.

"Could Seras and I go shopping? I'm running out of clothes." Integra sighed. Elizabeth tensed up.

"Does it have to be Seras?" The young girl looked behind her at the blonde woman standing near the door. Though trying to hide it, Seras seemed to be delighted to go. Elizabeth turned around to meet Integra's gaze.

"Yes. It must." The atmosphere was taut as Sir Integra paused.

"Granted. Your second request?" Elizabeth heard the small cheer from Seras in the background and she smiled. The smile quickly turned into a look of seriousness as she met Integra's hard, blue eyes.

"I want to know what the Hellsing Organization it, who you people are, and how this affects me." Integra's eyes narrowed, and Elizabeth expected a refusal. Instead, she began to dig into her drawer, finding a cigar box, pulling one out and lighting it up.

"How much do you know already?"

" I know you're an Organization. I know you have soldiers. I am a FREAK, whatever that means. And last of all, but definitely not least important, a frickin' **vampire** broke into your office and tried to kill you. I want answers." A loud laugh reminded Elizabeth that the tall man was still standing behind Sir Integra.

"Quite the forceful one, isn't she Master? She reminds me of you." Elizabeth had the weird sensation that, even though he was wearing glasses, his eyes were on her.

"Silence." The man smirked, but obeyed, leaning against the wall. Elizabeth wondered why he had called Sir Integra master, but she decided she could wait. It would probably be explained to her. Integra leaned forward in her chair, interlacing her fingers and resting her chin on them.

"The Hellsing Organization has a very special job. We terminate midians, ghouls, and-"

"Midians? Ghouls?" Sir Integra looked like she was trying to retain her patience.

"We hunt Midians…"Elizabeth controlled the urge to roll her eyes. If she couldn't understand it once, it probably meant she couldn't understand it again.

"Nosferatu..." Elizabeth blinked. '_I can't even speak my own damn English language. How am I supposed to know what that means?' _she thought.

"Vampires." Sir Integra took Elizabeth's sucked in breath as one of understanding.

"Vampires?" Integra rolled her eyes.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" She snapped. Elizabeth recalled getting chased by that monster, who had led her here. She remembered the red-headed vampire that had almost caused her death. She briefly touched her stomach.

"No…"She whispered.

"We hunt them down. Terminate them."

"You were saying something about ghouls/" Integra nodded.

"Ghouls are the result of a non-virgin human that is bitten by a same-sex vampire. They are zombie-like creatures with practically no intelligence. Their intent is only one thing. To feed." Shivers crawled up Elizabeth's spine. She hid it, though. Integra continued on.

"We also dispose of FREAKS. Like you, they are artificially created vampires, started by implanting chips into a human body. Unlike you, though, they have more weaknesses than a regular vampire. They cannot regenerate. They have limited strength and abilities. You're something we've never seen before." The young girl chewed her lip thoughtfully. After a second of mulling this information over, she spoke.

"What kind of means do you use to destroy these…things?" Seras shifted uncomfortably. Behind Integra, the man's grin widened.

"We have two means. One would be sending our soldiers to extinguish them."

"And the other?" Sir Integra paused.

"The other would be sending in our vampires." Elizabeth was shocked.

"You have vampires under your control? And you use them to kill other vampires?" Integra sighed.

"Alucard. Seras." Before Elizabeth could blink, the man in red and Seras stood before her. Seras looked uncertain, but the man was grinning wildly.

"These would be our weapons. Alucard, our greatest asset, and Seras, his fledgling." The pieces of the puzzle clicked into place so fast for Elizabeth it made her dizzy. She suddenly felt very guilty. It was obvious that Seras was uncomfortable with being a vampire, and Elizabeth had just unwittingly called her a thing. She vowed to make it up to Seras.

This also explained an exceeding amount about this man in red. Alucard. How he could go into her dreams and how he controlled the shadows. She thought knowing this would answer all her questions. Unfortunately, they also left more.

"Have you found out why these FREAK chips are being made?" Integra shook her head.

"We are currently investigating. Right now, you are our only lead." She was a piece of evidence. Perfect. Integra regarded her silently for a moment before sighing and extinguishing her cigar.

"Those are your two requests. If you're done, you may leave." Another undistinguished order. Elizabeth stood up to leave. A plan entered her mind.

"I want to help." Sir Integra looked up at her in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to help terminate vampires." Integra's eyes narrowed so much, it looked like she was squinting.

"You don't make decisions. I do believe I only gave you two requests." Elizabeth nodded slowly, turning and walking towards the door.

"Elizabeth." She stopped, facing Sir Integra.

"I'll see what I can do." Elizabeth smiled and almost skipped out the door. She literally ran into Walter.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth grinned sheepishly, scratching her head.

"It's quite alright. I trust you're feeling better? How's your injury?"

"Perfect Walter. Not a scratch on me."

"Good." They started down the hallway.

"Are we going to the library?"

"Not today, Miss Elizabeth. I was ordered to take you right to your room. I can see why. You need rest." Elizabeth huffed and crossed her arms, but she smiled secretly.

They stopped at her room. As she was about to go inside, a thought struck her. That's where she and Seras were supposed to go!

"Hey Walter! Are we going to see Dr. Ross tomorrow?" Walter hesitated. He sighed and knelt on the ground, coming face-to-face with Elizabeth.

"I know this may be hard for you to understand…"

"What?" Elizabeth asked with an uneasy smile.

"Dr. Ross…died a week before. He was attacked by the vampire." Waster did not mention how Dr. Ross had become a ghoul, causing many deaths. He also didn't mention that it was he himself that had put Dr. Ross to death.

Elizabeth's eyes widened with shock. She looked into Walter's grey eyes, hoping he was lying to her, playing some kind of trick. The only thing they held was sympathy. Elizabeth's knees buckled and she fell forward, her vision blurry with dizziness and tears. Walter caught her, patting her on the back soothingly. Her heavy tears soaked his shirt.

Eventually, she calmed down. He helped her up and walked her into her room. She laid herself down on the bed, curling herself up into a small ball and shivering. Walter, finding nothing else he could do for her, left. Elizabeth soon drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Sad, no? I felt in that kind of mood. I know this is a long ass chapter. I was gonna cut it off somewhere in there, but my sister said that I should go on, so it was done.

READ AND REVIEW ON ANY PAIRINGS THAT ARE TO BE REQUESTED!!


	9. Shopping Trip!

Hey dudes! Just wanted to let you know that I'm not dead, lol. This was a fun chapter to write, even if it doesn't have violence or gore in it. Thank you for all your loving reviews!! It makes me a little happier to know that people support my crappy ideas! XD

* * *

The bright, sunny weather contrasted drastically with grief-filled being displayed at the London Cemetery. Crying wives held their small, confused children in their arms, holding onto them like a lifeline. Every innocent 'Where's daddy?' brought up a pang of the heart to all persons near enough to hear.

Elizabeth stood in front of Dr. Ross's grave, crying silently, clutching a red rose. The thorns pierced her skin, and blood trickled from her fingertips. She took no notice. She bent down and placed the rose in front of his headstone, which read,

_Dr. Edward Ross_

_1978-2008_

_A doctor who risked his life to save others'_

Elizabeth stood there, staring at the gray, concrete slab that now represented her greatest friend. She glared at the sun. It had been dumb luck that Elizabeth was able to step out into the sunlight, and she still had to wear a black hat. She cursed the day for being so bright. It wasn't fair that the day could go on without Dr. Ross.

A hand was resting on her shoulder. She turned to see Walter, his eyes still shining with the same sympathy they had two weeks ago. Elizabeth gave Dr. Ross's grave one last glance before following Walter toward the black car that would take her back to the Hellsing manor.

**H**

Five days later, things were a bit better. Elizabeth had spent her four days mourning for Dr. Ross. This included starving herself of blood and talking to no one. Today she happily came out of her depression. She had greeted Walter with a glomp that had nearly pushed them both into the wall. She was given a small scolding, but was given a greeting with almost as much enthusiasm as hers. Instead of just one blood packet, Walter had offered her three. She took them gratefully. They sat on the bed and chatted quietly while Elizabeth sipped her blood. When she had finished, they made their way to Sir Integra's office. They ran into Seras on the way. Elizabeth had been hugged to the point of suffocation before Seras even considered to let go. The young girl was then filled in on how things had been for the four days she was absent. This subject went from the weather to how shooting practice went. As Elizabeth was about to doze off on the floor, Walter saved the day by excusing both of them. Now, Elizabeth stood in Integra's office.

"You will not fail to drink your blood again, is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Elizabeth hung her head in shame.

"I cannot have a weak vampire that had decided not to drink their blood before a mission. It's bad enough we had to deal with Seras acting like that." Elizabeth's head snapped up.

"Mission?"

"Don't get too excited. It's only a small one. Even that had to take a lot of persuasion to the Round Table." Elizabeth was sure she could vault over the desk and squash Integra into a hug of happiness. However, she thanked her twice and bowed. A sudden realization hit her.

"May Seras and I go shopping today?" Sir Integra looked down at a stack of papers lying on her desk.

"There doesn't seem to be any missions. It's 10:00 now. Be ready in an hour. Walter will take you our front with Seras and give you the amount you need." Elizabeth thanked her again. She exited the office, met up with Walter and told him the situation. She eventually found herself back in her room. Elizabeth dressed in her jeans and shirt and tried to keep herself occupied for the rest of the hour. She came to the conclusion that licking your elbow was impossible before she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to see Walter and Seras. The older woman had changed into jeans, a white shirt, a blue jacket, and a baseball cap. Seras held sunglasses at her side.

"Are you ready to go?" Seras asked. Elizabeth nodded and closed her door, following Walter and Seras down the hall toward the exit. Elizabeth was excited. This was only her second time outside, the first being the funeral. The next emotion was nervousness. She looked down at her ratty jeans, baggy t-shirt, and trashed shoes. Her hair was tangled. Who wouldn't regard her with slight disgust? Next came anger. 'Screw them,' She thought. 'I have the right to look however I want.' She had almost bumped into Walter before she realized they were standing in front of the door that led to the outside world. The feelings of excitement and nervousness returned.

"Here is the money Sir Integra promised you. I hope you girls have fun." He handed the money to Elizabeth and left. Seras noticed Elizabeth's confused expression.

"You don't know much about money, do you." It wasn't a question. Elizabeth's face turned grim.

"I've been locked up in the Lab for my whole life. What do you think?" Seras paused. As if an idea came to her, she lifted her head, face brightened, and held out her hand.

"How about if I hold on to the money? I'll warn you when we start to go over the limit." Elizabeth smiled and placed the money in Seras's hand.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." With a twist of the knob and an opening of the door, they were out into the sunlight. Elizabeth flinched away for a second. It occurred to her that she had no eyewear to protect herself like Seras had. Her hat could protect her somewhat, but it was an even brighter day than it had been for the funeral. This was going to be a problem. An object was placed into Elizabeth's hand. She looked down to see a pair of sunglasses. Elizabeth looked at Seras with confusion. Seras smiled.

"I always keep an extra pair with me, just in case. You looked like you needed it. I want them back, though." Seras teased. Elizabeth smiled, nodded, then slid the sunglasses into place. The glare from the sun was immediately toned down. They continued to walkd down toward the gates. The guards gave them a wary glance, but let them pass. They took a left and continued. After a few minutes walk, Elizabeth's curiosity reached a high point.

"Seras? Where are we going and how are we getting there?" Seras blinked.

"I didn't tell you?" Elizabeth shook her head. Seras grinned mischievously. "The 'where' is a surprise. The 'how' is by bus." Elizabeth blinked.

"Bus?" Seras paused.

"You don't know what a bus is?"

"I'm sorry. Is that wrong?" Elizabeth looked down in sadness and embarrassment. Seras quickly raised her hand and waved it around frantically.

"No, no, no! It's fine! It'll just be a new experience, right?" Elizabeth looked up and nodded, no longer sad, but she was still embarrassed. She felt like she was totally ignorant. Seras seemed to notice. As they arrived at the bus stop, she turned to Elizabeth.

"Have you ever played Miss Mary Mack?" Elizabeth looked at Seras in confusion.

"What?"

"Miss Mary Mack. It's a hand game. Do you want to try?" Elizabeth nodded. The next twenty minutes waiting for the bus was spent teaching Elizabeth how to play and playing. When the bus arrived, they were both laughing. Seras slipped some coins into a glass box and moved down an aisle to sit down in two-person seats. The sears were comfy, and Elizabeth and Seras talked while the bus drove them to their destination. Elizabeth tried to get their destination from Seras many times, but she refused to give the information. The bus stopped after another 20 minutes, and Seras announced that they had arrived. Elizabeth stepped out of the bus and was met with an astonishing sight.

A large building stood in front of her. A large crowd of people walked around the building. Some talked on small square devices. Others talked to the person nest to them, or were traveling alone. Most of the people were teenagers her age.

"Elizabeth, welcome to the Hamilton Mall. A mall is basically a bunch of stores paced in one big building. We're here to shop for clothes!" Elizabeth stared at the obviously two-story building, mouth opened wide. She squealed in girlish delight and glomped Seras. The older woman laughed and pried Elizabeth off of her. This started Elizabeth's first day at a mall. The first store Elizabeth had seen she had run into, and Seras kept a small hold on the back of her baggy shirt, reminding her to keep a human pace. Due to the running that had occurred a minute before, Seras was a little put off when Elizabeth stood there, her face a mask of nervousness.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth looked down. Seras couldn't understand her mumbled reply.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I…I don't…know what to do." Elizabeth turned her head in embarrassment. She felt something on her head, moving her hair. She looked up. Seras's hand was ruffling her hair and she was smiling at her.

"Don't worry. I'll help." Elizabeth grinned. She hugged Seras. A few minutes later, Elizabeth was inside of the changing room, pulling on the clothes that Seras had picked out for her. Elizabeth expressed her delight of being a girl by wanting to be seen as one and asked Seras to pick out mainly skirts and dresses. Seras did just that, with the exception of a couple pairs of jeans. As she changed in and out of everything, she thought about her new life at Hellsing. It had been filled with as many ups and downs as a normal life. This was, of course, excluding the facts about a secret organization that used vampires to hunt vampires and that her best friend and doctor had died during a vampire attack. She smiled as she slipped off the last skirt to try on and prepared to change back into her old clothes. It didn't seem like the Commander could touch her now that she was in her new life. She gathered up her things and stepped outside to see Seras patiently waiting outside for her.

"How did they fit?"

"They all fit perfectly. I didn't like this pair of jeans, though. Too tight for me." Seras nodded and placed those pants back on its appropriate rack. She looked down at the stack of money in her hands.

"This money can pay for all of that twice! Sir Integra gave us way too much." Seras commented. She let the cashier scan the clothes and paid for the items. As they walked out of the shop, Seras turned to Elizabeth.

"Do you want to leave now or do you want to walk aimlessly to random stores." Before the answer was given, Seras knew it. Elizabeth was tired, but she was not yet done exploring this new place. They walked and chatted. They spent the next hour doing what Seras called Window Shopping. They stopped in front of a jewelry store.

"May we go inside?" Elizabeth pleaded. Seras looked at the store and nodded. Elizabeth was immediately blinded when she walked in. She squealed in girlish delight and ran over to inspect the shiny jewelry. Seras laughed, leaned on the wall, and crossed her arms. A woman walked into the room from behind the back door. A fake smile was plastered onto her face, but as she saw Elizabeth's appearance, it slipped. It was back in a second.

"May I help…" She looked Elizabeth up and down. She saw Seras. "You." She directed at Seras. Elizabeth's grin faltered. Seras glared at the woman.

"No, I don't think you can. C'mon Elizabeth." Seras and Elizabeth turned to walk out of the store.

"Wait!" They turned to see a brown-haired woman with green eyes wearing a red summer dress rushing our from the back room. She ran over to stand next to the other obnoxious woman. She put her hands on her hips and glared at the woman.

"What's going on?" The obnoxious woman sneered at her. Seras piped up,

"We were only trying to look. This woman became prejudice to my friend." The woman smiled at Seras and turned back to glare at the obnoxious woman again.

"Is that true?"

"I don't have to say anything to you." The obnoxious woman snarled. The brown-haired woman nodded and crossed her arms.

"You're right, you don't. But you will have to write it on your next resume. You're fired." The obnoxious woman had her mouth opened so wide, she looked like a fish. She then scoffed and stormed out of the shop. The other woman sighed and turned to Seras and Elizabeth.

"Thanks for that. I've been looking to fire that girl, Jane, for a long time. My name's Christine." She shook hands with Elizabeth. She went over to Seras to shake her hand too, making a face of confusion when she saw the still-worn sunglasses, but not saying anything.

"I'm the manager of this store. So far, the only problem we've had is trying to find employees." Seras looked horrified.

"I'm so sorry!" Christine shook her head quickly and held up her hands.

"No, no. Let me rephrase that. I'm trying to find **decent **employees. You did a favor for me. Jane never was my best choice, and George happens to be a real perv.

"Who's George?" Elizabeth asked. Christine smiled.

"George!" She yelled. "Come out here and meet the people who saved my business!" The door leading into the back room opened once again, and a man who Elizabeth assumed was George stepped into the store.

"Hey Christine. What do you want?" George was an average man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Nothing George. Like I said, just wanted to show you the people who saved my business." George raised an eyebrow.

"How?" Christine smirked.

"They helped me fire that Jane girl." George's eyes widened.

"What? Oh, but her ass was-" He noticed Elizabeth. "Er, I mean, she was so…nice." George finished lamely. Christine rolled her eyes. She turned back to Elizabeth and Seras.

"This is George. George meet…" She trailed off, not knowing their names.

"I'm Elizabeth and that's Seras." George smiled at Elizabeth and looked over to Seras. As he saw her, he looked her up and down. He rushed over to her.

"Would you like a job?" George asked, looking down at Seras's rather large chest. Seras blushed and George received a smack on the head from Christine.

"You dork!" Christine yelled. George rubbed his head and whined.

"Sorry about that. He can be a real bad boy. For all your help, I want to give you something."

"No, no! That's alright, you don't have to." Seras protested. Elizabeth nodded sharply.

"I want to. Please let me." Christine pulled a puppy-dog eyes. George edged closer to her and joined in. Elizabeth laughed. Seras sighed and nodded. The manager and employee whooped in joy.

"Each of you can have one free piece of jewelry. Doesn't matter how much it costs or what it is. And if you ever come back, you can always have the special discount that applies to friends of The Jeweler's Jewelry." Upon noticing Elizabeth's confused expression, Christine sighed. "My whole name is Christine Jeweler. Fitting, no?" Christine's face broke into a smile as Elizabeth giggled.

"George, show 'em around. I still have work to do in the back." With that. Christine exited the store and the two girls were left alone with George.

"So…The bracelets are on the left, necklaces on the right. Watches are in the container on the desk. Anklets are with the bracelets." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at his directing. He grinned sheepishly and turned to Seras.

"Sorry, I'm really lazy. I could fix that if you-" He remembered Elizabeth again and sighed. "Damn it. Can't do anything with the kid around."

"You'll corrupt her mind!" Christine's voice yelled from the back room.

"You'll corrupt her mind-nyeh." George mimicked, sticking his tongue out at the end. Elizabeth decided to ignore him and look at the necklaces. Something shiny caught her eye. She beckoned for George.

"May I see that?" Elizabeth pointed to a silver cross.

"Sure." George selected a key from many around his neck and opened the glass cabinet. He took out the cross and laid it out on the counter.

"There you are. If you'll excuse me. I've gotta go hook a hottie." Elizabeth roll her eyes as George slithered over to Seras. She reverted her attention back to the cross. It wasn't anything special. Just a small silver cross on a metal chain. Elizabeth had to test a theory, though. Sir Integra had said that she was different from the rest of the FREAK vampires. Could that mean she was resistant against silver also? She had to find out. She reached down and touched the cross.

Elizabeth held back a yelp of surprise and pain as the sickening sound of her own flesh being burned reached her ears. She pulled back instantaneously. George and Seras didn't seem to notice. Elizabeth made a quick decision. She called George over again.

"Yeah Liz?" Elizabeth cringed at the nickname, but didn't complain.

"I would like this please." She held the cross up carefully by its metal chain. George nodded and pulled the tag off. He was about to place it in her hands, but she grabbed it quickly by the chain again.

"Its yours now." She nodded and thanked him. He smiled mischievously and moved by Seras to start flirting with her again. This went on for another hour before Seras finally decided that denying his antics only provoked him. She started to ignore him. He was left to trailing behind her heels like a puppy. She picked out a small gold ring and George pulled the tag off for her. Christine came out just as he was throwing the tag into the garbage.

"You're done? That's good. Would you like to stay for tea with us?" Seras glanced at her watch, sighed, then shook her head.

"Sorry. This next bus comes at 1:30. It's 1:10 now. We have to go."

"Ok." Christine said in disappointment. Her face brightened. "You'll come see us again?" Seras glanced at Elizabeth.

"Maybe." Elizabeth said vaguely. That was enough for Christine and George. The woman jumped up and down, clapping her hands, while the man threw his fist in the air, uttering a small 'yes.' Christine calmed herself first.

"Great! I can't wait to see you guys again."

"Me either." George said, once again looking at Seras's chest. Seras glared and George received another smack on the head from Christine.

"Perv." Christine muttered.

"Bye!" Elizabeth yelled as her and Seras walked from the store.

"Bye!" Christine and George called back, waving.

Elizabeth and Seras were able to make it back to the bus with a little human-paced running. The bus halted at the stop close to the Hellsing manor, and they got off. Seras and Elizabeth began to walk.

"That was real fun! I hope Sir Integra lets us do it again!" Elizabeth said, excited. Seras just smiled and kept walking. She didn't want to lie to Elizabeth, so she didn't say anything. Although this trip had been fun, Seras had enjoyed herself, it had also cut down on her sleeping time. Seras was dead tired. Excuse the pun.

The two saw the gates and went inside after another wary inspection from the guards. Walter greeted them at the door.

"Hello Miss Elizabeth, Miss Victoria. I trust you had a good time?" Elizabeth nodded. She began to tell Walter about her first trip to a mall.

"-and then this lady came out-"

"That's all well and good." A voice interrupted her. Elizabeth turned to see Sir Integra walking towards her. The older woman stopped right in front of the younger girl.

"But we have more pressing matters to discuss." She leaned toward Elizabeth, coming face to face with her. Blue eyes met blue.

"Your mission starts tomorrow night."

* * *

Wee!!! That took a very long time to type!!! -dies-

Aaaaaaand, I'm back. I know there wasn't any violence in this, but you can be sure that there will be some in the next chapter  I'm make sure of it –evil laughter, glances back at the story- You know, when Elizabeth and Seras leave the jewelry shop, that reminds me of pokemon. Not the crappy new ones, the old good ones.

Remember, pairings are still in a vote!!! Vote for pairings!!!!


	10. The mission

Today was not a really good day. Yesterday I had intense Physical Training in Gym, and then was made to dance four hours straight at a Sweet 16 party of my friend's. I am feeling it now. The laptop shut off on me. Twice. Then it lost internet connection. My ankle is currently in pain from putting too much strain on it from an earlier injury.

As I said, not a good day. Pity me.

* * *

When Elizabeth woke up the next morning, her stomach immediately gurgled. She rushed into the bathroom and emptied herself of her dinner the night before. After the heaving had ceased, she washed her mouth out and exited the bathroom. Walter was waiting for her.

"Are you alright, Miss Elizabeth?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine Walter. Just pre-mission jitters." Elizabeth forced the sarcasm out of her voice. She didn't want to upset Walter more than he already was.

"Should I ask Sir Integra to cancel?"

"No. I'm not gonna chicken out now!" Elizabeth teased. Walter was definitely not amused.

"I'm being serious, Miss Elizabeth. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you went on this mission and were hurt while I knew that you were in an unstable condition and should've been stopped." Elizabeth stared at Walter in shock.

"Walter…you don't have to worry about me. Even though it's my first mission, I can take care of myself." Walter smiled. Elizabeth questioned the look his eyes held.

"Yes. You can, can't you? Sir Integra asked me to give you this. It's your new uniform." Elizabeth jumped up and down and clapped her hands in excitement. Walter laughed and laid it on the bed. Elizabeth moved forward to inspect it. It resembled Seras's uniform, only it was red. The left side, where the patch that read 'Hellsing' was, over the heart, felt heavier than the right.

"Why does the left side feel heavier?" Elizabeth asked. Her fingers played with the edges of the patch.

"Ah, that would be Kevlon, a bullet proof material. Right behind the patch. We aren't sure how capable your healing powers are. This is just extra so that you don't die on us too fast. Seras mentioned you liked her uniform, so I took the liberty of providing you with a skirt." Walter was right. Elizabeth adored Seras's uniform, and she expressed it at every possible moment. It only made her happiness rise as she hugged Walter and stored the new uniform in the dresser. Walter also handed her a pair of boots and stockings.

"I advise you to wear them around the house today. They will be more uncomfortable and obstruct your mission if you slip them on tonight." Elizabeth nodded and pulled up the stockings, slipping on the boots afterward. She grimaced at the tightness.

"So what are we doing today Walter?"

"You are going to the briefing to be informed on your mission. I am going back to work on your surprise." Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Surprise? As in a present?" Walter smiled.

"Sort of. It isn't exactly your birthday. It will help you on your mission, though."

"What's a birthday?" It was Walter's turn to be shocked.

"Oh dear."

"What?" Walter opened his mouth to say something, but apparently thought better of it. Elizabeth was curious.

"Nothing." He turned to exit the room.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He turned back and took something white from his pocket. He handed her two new white gloves. Elizabeth smiled with glee and slipped them on her hands. They were warm over her cold skin.

"Standard issue gloves, not to be worn outside." Elizabeth nodded.

"Thanks Walter."

"My pleasure. I'll pick you up in two hours for the briefing." With that, he exited the room. Elizabeth looked around. It sometimes amazed her how she had nothing to do in this boring room. Another round of the impossibility of trying to lick your elbow did not relieve the boredom that was built up. She was also trying to keep her mind off the mission. Every time she thought of the mission her stomach would gurgle and she felt the need to vomit. '_No use in losing your breakfast.'_

Wait a minute, she hadn't had breakfast. Had Walter forgotten?

No, there it was. She finally saw the blood packet and the cup laying on her table. She quickly finished it off, hungry since she had been emptied of her dinner. She set the cup on the table. A square object next to it caught her attention. Elizabeth smiled and lifted up the Edgar Allen Poe book, once again flipping to a random page. Seeing a poem called 'For Annie,' she wished to herself that it would not be like Annabel Lee and began to read.

Elizabeth was filled with confusion as she finished. What did that poem mean? She intended to ask Walter later. She looked at the other book that Walter had lent her. He had said that it might come useful to her in the future. When she asked why, he had just smiled at her. She took the book. It wasn't like it was going to harm her. It was just a book.

Her fingers trailed across the gold lettering that prettily carved the name _Dracula_ into the front covering. She moved her hand to grip the edge of the front cover, ready to open the book and read the mystery inside.

A knock at the door. She dropped the cover and opened the door. Walter stood there, waiting for her.

"It's ten minutes before the briefing. Miss Elizabeth. You best get dressed in your uniform." Elizabeth glanced at the clock and was immediately surprised. _'I guess time does fly when you're having 'fun'.' _She thought. She thanked Walter, grabbed her uniform, and changed into it in the bathroom. The shirt fit snugly against her form, tucking into her mid-thigh skirt. She left the bathroom to see a frowning Walter.

"Perhaps I better find some pants." He commented, looking down at the skirt. Elizabeth's eyes widened. She rushed over and slid onto her knees, grabbing Walter's shirt.

"No, please Walter! Please don't! Please?" She pleaded. Walter smiled down at her.

"Oh alright." Elizabeth cheered and jumped up. She hugged Walter quickly and ran toward her dresser. Walter raised his eyebrow as he saw her take her cross, clasping the chain around her neck. She saw his expression and shrugged.

"Don't let it touch your skin." He advised. Elizabeth nodded and fingered the silver cross. It didn't burn to her gloves, but she still felt the small force that promised pain if she ever took them off. She carefully placed it the cross at the front of her shirt. She looked up at Walter and nodded, showing that she was finished. Elizabeth followed Walter as they walked down a hallway she never had. No words were exchanged. They finally stopped at a large oak door.

"Good luck." Walter smiled at her. Elizabeth returned it nervously. She turned and breathed in for relaxation. She opened to door and stepped inside.

All eyes focused on the young girl that stood at the back of the room. That would be 42 pairs of eyes. Needless to say, Elizabeth was embarrassed. She blushed and lowered her head.

"You made it just in time Elizabeth. Just in time. Next time, come earlier. Take your seat." Sir Integra, standing at a podium at the front of the room. She gestured to a seat in the front, next to Seras, facing the soldiers. She blushed harder and almost ran up the aisle. She sat quickly in her seat and nodded at Sir Integra.

"We're all here. Good. Now, where's that remote? Not h-Ah!" Integra held up a small remote and pointed it to a medium-sized square device on a desk. Apparently, whatever Sir Integra wanted it to do, it didn't. Sir Integra cursed as she pressed a button over again.

"Damn it. Damn technology. Piece of-Elizabeth!" Elizabeth was at Integra's side before the soldiers could blink.

"Sir?" Elizabeth watched as Sir Integra threw the small remote at the machine. It hit it with a small 'clang'.

"Destroy it." She ordered, pointing at the machine. Elizabeth was surprised. She quickly hid it.

"Yes sir." She ran over to the machine with vampiric speed. Elizabeth, unsure of what it was and how to destroy it, raised it above her head and threw it on the ground. It smashed into two pieces. She stomped on the pieces to make sure it was destroyed, When she had finished, she returned to her seat. She was, once again, aware of all the eyes that were on her.

"What. The hell. Was that!?" A soldier yelled. Elizabeth giggled nervously and rubbed her head. Sir Integra smirked.

"**She **would be our new vampire. Her name is Elizabeth. She is going to be participating in tonight's mission."

"But she's blushing! How's she a vampire?"

"Sending a teenage girl on a mission? That's just cruel!" Shouts and yells came from the soldiers. Sir Integra glared, and they immediately quieted.

"I don't really care what you think or want. If you have a problem it, just leave. We'll always find replacements." No one rose out of their seat.

"Now, we're going to go on with this briefing without any interruptions. A small suburban town in Braylin has been getting terrorized by a vampire posing as a high school student. His name is Sean Frost. Apparently, he has been seen with many women, half of which are missing, half of which were recovered dead. Frost works at a local supermarket and leaves at 9:00. Do not attack until he is far from civilians, understood? I do not want any innocents harmed during this mission. You will be leaving at 7:30. Be ready before then. The Captain will inform you about those who are leaving and those who are staying." With that, Sir Integra left the podium and exited the room. A man that seemed to be the leader stood in front of the soldiers.

"Alright, men! Platoon A will be going to Braylin, along with Kent, Williams, Cohen, and Moss from Platoon B. The rest of Platoon B will be staying here. I want you ready and waiting by the gates at 7:25." Soldiers screamed 'Yes sir' and saluted. The Captain nodded and left the room. Elizabeth and Seras were soon left alone as the soldiers filed out. Elizabeth glanced at Seras.

"Are you going?" Seras shook her head.

"No. But my master is." Seras looked a little disappointed.

"So, not only do I have to participate in a mission that could possibly get me killed, I have to do so with a weird, scary vampire breathing down my neck?"

"He's not that bad!" Seras defended him. Elizabeth rose her eyebrow. Alright, he's not he simplest person to work with." She admitted. Elizabeth nodded smugly, acknowledging that she had proved her point. An awkward silence followed.

"So…I'm just gonna…leave…I guess." Elizabeth gout off her chair.

"Don't you want to wait for Walter?" Seras questioned.

"He's coming?" Seras smirked.

"Someone has to clean up the mess you made." She said, indicating the ruin of mechanical parts that littered the floor. Elizabeth laughed sheepishly. She grabbed the small wastebasket and started down the aisle.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning up. It isn't fair to make Walter do all the work." She picked up the trashed parts of the device and lowered them into the wastebasket.

"What was this thing anyway?"

"A projector. Sir Integra used it to project images over there." Seras pointed to the screen behind the podium.

"Okay, thanks. Just wanted to know what I destroyed." Elizabeth finished picking up the pieces and set the wastebasket on the floor just as Walter walked in, carrying a broom.

"I cleaned it up already Walter."

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth. I do appreciate it."

"No problem. My mess, I should clean it up." Walter leaned the broom against the wall. He looked back at Elizabeth.

"Are you ready for your surprise, Miss Elizabeth?" Elizabeth nodded quickly and stood up to leave.

"Bye Seras. I hope I see you before the mission." Seras smiled, nodded, and waved as they left the room and walked down the hallway. Once again, she followed Walter down twists and turns that were unrecognizable. He stopped in front of a small door and walked inside. Elizabeth went in after him, shocked to see an artillery room. Guns were store neatly in small cases, larger ones hung carefully from small hooks. A medium-sized case and a large blanket placed over, from the looks of the lumps of it, large objects, sat on a table in the middle of the room.

"Ta da!" Walter exclaimed, opening the case. Elizabeth peered at the object in the case and gasped. It was a handgun! "You going to use this for the mission tonight. It's an S&W model, semiautomatic, stainless steel, resistant to harsh weather conditions. 15 rounds. Each bullet is silver, mercury charge tips, and have already been blessed." Elizabeth was too stunned to really do anything.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Indeed." Finally regaining control of her limbs, she slowly reached out to touch the gun. Elizabeth hesitated and looked to Walter. He nodded to urge her on. She picked up the gun and gripped it, keeping her finger on the side of the gun, away from the trigger. She turned it over in her hands. Cursive writing on the silver side caught her attention.

"The Tahrae." She whispered, stroking the lettering. "It's beautiful Walter!" He held up his hand.

"You're not done yet." He lifted the blanket. A bow and a container holding arrows had laid under the blanket. Walter took an arrow from the container. "The Ansel. Be careful of the tips, Miss Elizabeth. They are pure silver, also blessed." Elizabeth leaned forward to see the tip closer, getting slightly blinded from reflection of the light off the silver. Walter slipped it back in the container.

"But Walter, I don't know how to fire a gun. Let alone shoot a bow and arrow." Walter replaced the Tahrae in its case and smiled at her. He handed it to her, helped her slip the strap of the container of arrows onto her back, then handed her the Ansel.

"We're about to fix that. Believe me, Miss Elizabeth, I don't assign weapons to anyone without knowing their expertise in any field. You will do well." Elizabeth nodded and followed Walter out of the room. The twists and turns eventually led them outside. A man she had seen somewhere before, but she forgot where, stood at the grounds. The man greeted them, his eyes a sparkly almond, his read hair short but wild.

"Hello Elizabeth. Saw the projector incident. Way cool. The name's Moss. Robert Moss. Rob, Robbie, Robert, Moss, don't care what you call me, just as long as it ain't sir. I hate that. I'm here for your target practice." So that's who he was! He was going to accompany her during the mission, being in Platoon B but assisting Platoon A. Elizabeth noticed the targets far behind them.

"You know how to shoot well?" Elizabeth asked stupidly. Moss smirked.

"Yeah kid, that would be why I'm here. I am the best!" He yelled, fist raised in the air. Walter cleared his throat.

"I will be going now. Good luck, Miss Elizabeth." He disappeared back into the mansion.

"Well kid, let's get started."

_3 hours later_

"No! No! You totally missed the center! Try again!" Moss urged. In three hours, Elizabeth had successfully managed how to shoot a gun. They were working on the bow and arrow now. Elizabeth could only think one thing. _'I suck eggs.'_

"No! Again!" Another unsuccessful attempt. Moss sighed and knelt down in front of Elizabeth.

"Little Elizabeth, do you have someone you love?" She looked up at the sky in a thinking pose. She looked back down into Moss's almond eyes.

"Yes."

"And who would that be?" Elizabeth blushed and looked away. "Ah, I see. Never mind then, don't tell me. Just keep him in mind while you're shooting this thing. What if he was in danger? Use that cool vampiric sight, don't be afraid of it. It's wicked awesome! Make the shot as if you were protecting him, and use that damn cool eyesight!" Elizabeth giggled as Moss stood up and ruffled her brown hair.

"Now get to it." Elizabeth gave a sigh to relax, turning around to face the target. She pictured her loved one's face in her mind, activated her enhanced eyesight, pulled the bow and arrow back, and shot.

"Yes! Yes you did it! Yes, ha ha!" Elizabeth shrieked in how as Moss picked her up and twirled her around.

_7:25_

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen."

"Amen." Elizabeth mumbled along with the soldiers. She slipped the Tahrae into its new holster, grabbed the Ansel, then hopped into the truck that would take them to Braylin. As she sat down next to Moss, the truck's engine roared to life, and they departed from the mansion. Moss noticed how tense Elizabeth was.

"Relax kid. We won't be there for a couple hours. Enjoy the ride. Meet the boys." Moss introduced Elizabeth to the other 5 men in the truck. Jason Hudson was a cocky, energetic individual, much like Moss. _'No wonder their friends.' _She thought as they joked around. He had green eyes and blond hair that was normally cut. Daniel Cooper, who drove the truck, didn't talk much, but when he did, it was usually something that made you laugh your ass off. He had close-to-the-scalp dirty blond hair that made Elizabeth want to touch it because it was fuzzy. His eyes were an aquamarine color. Richard Kent, despite being a 'jerk', as said by Moss, was a nice guy. Elizabeth got along with him fairly well. His brown hair and hazel eyes were sharp, his cheekbones defined. He looked like he would fit in Sir Integra's position more than a soldier. Elizabeth saw Moss shoot Kent glares as she talked to him. She rolled her eyes. Freddy Barnum was the typical genius. He wore square glasses over green eyes, his black hair cut to his ears and messy. He was definitely the one to talk to if you didn't understand a math problem. He didn't make you feel ignorant about your lack of knowledge. The next guy was the real jerk. Steve Kramer was snide, arrogant, and just nasty in general. As soon as Elizabeth had hopped in the truck, he was shooting glares at her. He ignored her when she was introduced to him. His grey eyes were averted and he turned his head away from her so all she saw was his short brown hair. Moss glared at him.

"Don't worry about him," he had said. "It's an off day."

The rest of the time was filled with joking and chatting. Elizabeth was pulled to around to each soldier. Everyone of them tried to tell an interesting fact about themselves to her. Moss eventually saw her by putting his hands onto her shoulders and pulling her onto his lap. Elizabeth snuggled into him, comforted by his big-brother presence.

"Okay boys, I know this is 'Impress the new girl day', but Lizzy can only take so much. Take it easy." Elizabeth cringed at the nickname as she nodded in agreement.

The stop was so sudden that Elizabeth fell off Moss's lap and face-first onto the floor. Everyone laughed at her as she groaned. Even Freddy chuckled as he held out his hand to help her up.

"Sorry kid. Should I have warned you about the stop?" Elizabeth glared at Moss and stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled and jumped out of the truck. She followed him out and was surprised at what she saw.

Nothing Absolutely nothing.

"Where is everyone?" Elizabeth asked Moss. He looked over at her and laughed.

"Did you expect something else kid? That's why we're split into teams in the first place. One team is in the front lines, and the other is there for extra assistance. They set up at that building over there. Fortunately, we have some back up this time. So where are ya'?" Moss yelled into the darkness. Elizabeth was rethinking the soldier's sanity, when she saw black shadows move.

"Nice night out, isn't it soldier?" A baritone voice erupted from the figure rising from the shadows.

"How're you feeling Alucard?" The vampire smirked, showing his enormous, sharp teeth.

"A little thirsty." The way he said it made chills go up Elizabeth' s spine. Not the good chills. She was surprised when Moss laughed.

"Not this time vampire." Elizabeth was totally confused. Obviously, it showed on her face. Alucard laughed.

"Mr. Moss has…exceptional blood." Moss smiled over at Elizabeth.

"Apparently, I'm tasty." Elizabeth couldn't help but snort at this. If this was the case, then she was glad she had held her breath mostly throughout the time. Eating her new friend would have sucked. I love puns.

"Just let me contact the Captain, then we can start the waiting game." Moss started to walk away, tapping his earpiece and talking into it. His face became less and less amused with every second. He was cursing by the time he came back.

"What's the matter?" Freddy asked nervously.

"The other team is stuck in," He rolled his eyes and cursed. "traffic. They can't make it here in time. We're doing this alone boys." The men shifted uncomfortably. Elizabeth was rooted to the ground in fear. The only ones who didn't look normally were Alucard and Kramer. The former was almost bouncing up and down in excitement, claiming this was going to be 'real fun'. The latter was smirking.

"So…now what?" Hudson asked Moss. Moss turned to look at everyone there.

"We wait."

**H**

Footsteps woke Elizabeth from her half-sleep. She yawned and rolled over, only to find herself now on a sleeping Moss. He, not so sleepy anymore due to her rude awakening, pushed her off and stood up. He looked over to see who the intruders were. He immediately began to wake everyone up.

"Wake up you hobos. Our target is walking down the street." Everyone jumped to their feet and grabbed their guns. Elizabeth looked around, but could not find Alucard. She sighed to relax and grabbed the Ansel. She felt for the Tahrae in its holster as she stood up. The male vampire was among 12 friends. Yes, 12. It freaked Elizabeth out too. As soon as the male vampire, presumably Sean Frost, spotted the uniformed soldiers, he and his friends stopped. He saw their badges.

"Hellsing." He hissed.

And then the worst thing in the history of bad things happened. Frost's friends hissed, which showed off their rather large teeth. Too large for a human.

"Oh shit." Moss whispered.

"I thought there was only supposed to be one!" Hudson whispered forcefully. Moss nodded, his eyes following the already-circling vampires.

"Fate changed plans."

The vampires snarled and bounded at the soldiers. Moss pushed Elizabeth out of the way as one jumped for her, pulling his gun and shooting it in the head. It disappeared in a crumble of dust.

"Quit playing around!" He shouted at her. Elizabeth pulled at Tahrae out of its holster and aimed. A vampire lunging for Freddy, who was still trying to defeat another and has his attention concentrated on, shrieked s it burst into flames.

"Why do they die differently?" Elizabeth shouted to Moss.

"I'm a little busy!" He shouted back. A vampire had come into close range, grabbing his gun and throwing it back. Moss took a large knife from his pocket and threw it. The vampire couldn't even scream as it landed right between his eyes. It crumbled into dust.

"Nice!" Hudson called, ducking a blow from the vampire he was fighting.

" I could've done better." Kent commented s he pulled the trigger and finished off his vampire by shooting it in the heart. He swerved to the side as another vampire grabbed for him. Elizabeth, meanwhile, was having her own trouble with Sean Frost.

Elizabeth's head was smashed forward onto the ground, Frost's hand grinding her face into the asphalt. She cried out in pain and grabbed his shirt, flipping him onto his back. She stood up and spit the blood from her mouth as she grabbed the Tahrae off the ground.

"It's over vampire." He laughed.

"You think so, Hellsing bitch?" His leg swung over and smashed into her ankles. She was thrown to the ground with an exclamation of surprise, and he stood over her. His foot slammed down on her hand. She yelped as she felt the bones breaking. He kneeled over her.

"You can't underestimate us. You are nothing compared to us. Stupid humans. Wait, you aren't are you? You're helping humans? That's pathetic." Elizabeth struggled as she tried to free her wrist from the vampire's grasp. He put his knee on her leg and pushed down hard. The pain intensified as her leg broke, and she screamed. He laughed and licked at the blood that was dripping down her face. His grin turned into a frown as he saw the blood retreating back into her wounds.

"What the hell?" He leaned forward to inspect.

Bad mistake.

When he leaned forward, his grip loosened. Elizabeth did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed her silver cross and pressed it to his forehead. The sickening sound of flesh burning and screams filled the air as Frost rolled off Elizabeth and clawed at his face. Elizabeth limped up, panting heavily. A quick movement caught her eyes.

"No!" She pulled an arrow out of the container, pulled it back on the Ansel, and shot. The vampire who had cornered Kramer and was about to stick its hand through his head burst into flame as Elizabeth's arrow went right thought his heart. What Elizabeth failed to notice was that Frost had recovered, and was now thoroughly pissed. He lunged at her. She only had time to turn, hiss in pain, stare into the vampire's red eyes, and fumble with her arrow. His fangs were so close to her face she could see inside his throat.

A blast of a large gun was the cause of Frost's head to be blown off, and Elizabeth to be spattered with blood. Elizabeth saw Alucard standing not that far away, his gun smoking.

"Good work, girl." He stated before turning to the five vampires that remained alive. "You are all undead scum. Die." Alucard was only able to kill four, the fifth being a little faster that the other four and escaping the bullet. Before anyone could react, he picked up Moss's discarded gun and aimed it at Cooper. Elizabeth ignored her burning leg and used her vampiric speed to move in front of Cooper as the vampire pulled the trigger.

Getting shot by a gun hurts. A lot. Especially if you add that to a bruised face, a broken hand, and a broken leg. It also doesn't help when it isn't just one bullet, but 11 friggin' bullets! Elizabeth was left gasping for air. She looked down at the literal hole in her stomach. Blood filled her lungs, and she coughed it up. The vampire was finally silenced by a rather large bullet from Alucard. After an agonizing minute, the wounds began to heal. The hole was patching up, and she heard the click of bones as they arranged into place.

"Didn't that hurt?" Hudson asked.

"You have no idea." Elizabeth responded. She re-holstered the Tahrae.

"Everything seems to be in order." Sir Integra walked from a helicopter that Elizabeth hadn't even noticed had landed. She was also carrying an umbrella. _'Is it raining?'_ Elizabeth suddenly felt the pounding of the rain and the damp uniform that stuck to her skin.

"How did she do Alucard?" The woman stopped in front of the tall vampire.

"Rather well, my master." Elizabeth almost cheered. Almost. She was starting to feel the exhaustion that came with healing. The woman walked up to her.

"Congratulations. You are now an official member of Hellsing." Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you Sir Integra." Elizabeth nodded, then promptly fell backwards in a faint from exhaustion.

* * *

Now that i got that rant out I feel much better! –does happy dance- I finally got this stupid chapter up and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed finally putting it up.

Remember to vote for pairings!


	11. Sickness and a dream

Wow, it really didn't take too long to write this one. I was also a little sad with the lack of reviews that was received. Please, next time take the small time to at least write a small sentence about my writing. With that said, on with the story!

Vote for Pairings!!!

* * *

The night was cold, a sure sign that London was approaching autumn. All were asleep at this hour of 1:00 a.m. Except vampires, of course. And Walter.

Walter was currently sitting down in a chair beside Elizabeth's bed and reading a book. He looked up as she groaned and rolled over in her sleep. The butler ran a thermometer over Elizabeth's forehead. He frowned as he saw the plain black writing that dangerously read 102.5. He pondered how a vampire's skin could get that hot before he picked up a rag and wet it under the bathroom sink. He carefully placed it over her forehead and sat back down, picking up his book. His hand moved to his mouth in a yawn. Walter tensed as he felt another presence in the room.

"Tired, o Angel of Death? I believe the word that humans use today is jumpy also." Walter watched as Alucard appeared from the shadows. The vampire's infamous smirk showed his sharp teeth that could chew or bite into anything with ease.

"I believe it is 1:00 a.m. Alucard, so yes, I am tired. I am only human."

"You are only human." Alucard agreed. His laughter echoed off the walls.

"Quiet." Alucard was immediately silenced from confusion. Walter had never shown anything but respect to the vampire. This new sense of authority as astonishing. Alucard looked down to see Elizabeth, sweating and restless in her sleep.

"I see." He pulled up a chair from the other side of the bed. He sat down, crossing his legs on the floor and his arms across his chest. They sat in silence for a minute.

"Who is she to you?" Walter looked up from his book once again.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Who is she to you?" Alucard was casually fiddling with his orange-tinted glasses in his hand, but Walter knew he was anything but not listening. The vampire would be hanging on to his every word for future reference.

"A guest of Sir Integra." He said calmly, opening his book back up. Alucard smirked.

"Is that so? The only time I recall you staying up this late was for Integra's ailments. How odd." The butler froze. He finally put his bookmark into his spot and placed his book on top of Elizabeth's bedside table, abandoning it.

"What are you getting at?"

"What does Elizabeth Halliwell mean to the Angel of Death?" Alucard leaned forward slightly, anticipating the answer. Walter was at a loss for words.

"I don't know." Alucard nodded and smirked.

"When you discover it, get back to me. I would truly like to know the answer." Another silence. Walter barely stifled another yawn.

"I will watch the girl. You get some rest." Walter was slightly suspicious.

"Why would you do that?"

"I would prefer not to have a bullet in my head for keeping Integra's butler awake. Silver of not, a bullet in the head from my master does not sound very appealing." Walter stood up and stretched. He grunted as his old bones cracked.

"I'll see you tomorrow night Alucard." Walter began to leave the room.

"I look forward to it Walter." Walter's hand hesitated on the doorknob, but he slipped out a second later. The vampire chuckled and returned his attention back to Elizabeth. Her fever was making her sweat, and she tossed and turned restlessly, groaning. Alucard frowned, but the maniacal grin that usually adorned his face was back in no time.

"Let us see what is really going on in there, shall we?" He placed his gloved hand on her sweaty forehead. He immediately began to delve into her mind.

_Eli_z_abeth's mind_

_Alucard found himself in a white, sterile hospital room. At least, that's what it looked like at first glance. The vampire noticed the crowd of children and looked easily over their heads. Inside the circle of onlookers, a young girl and boy dressed in white jumpsuits were throwing punches, kicks, were biting, and using any other method to bring the other down. The girl threw a punch that caused the boy's nose to bleed. He barely acknowledged the blood running into his mouth as he tackled the girl. The crowd parted as they slid, kicking and punching on the floor. _

_Alucard looked to his right as the double-doors burst open. A man dressed in a military uniform pointed at the children , and the mercenaries (Elizabeth's mind provided him with the word Gamers) behind him rushed forward and separated them. The world around Alucard went black as the girl was hit with the butt of the Gamer's gun. _

_Everything was fuzzy as the young girl, Elizabeth, woke up in another white room. Alucard hid himself in the shadows as she looked around the room. She was about 7 now, but had many of the same features of the older Elizabeth. Her hair was a lighter brown, and her eyes were more innocent. The vampire heard her let in a small gasp as she spotted the desk that the uniformed officer was sitting in._

"_Commander." She regarded him with fearful respect. She bowed low clumsily. _

"_What have I drilled into your minds since you could remember?" The Commander's voice was dangerously low. Elizabeth stared at her shoes._

"_Not to fight." She replied. The Commander exited his chair and stopped in front of her. He stared down at her threateningly. Her gaze remained locked on her shoes._

"_And what did you do?" Elizabeth finally raised her head to the Commander. On her face was the cutest smile that a seven year old could have. Her eyes sparkled with amusement and innocence._

"_I got revenge." She said in a cute voice. Her sweet expression was ruined as the Commander's fist struck her. She cried out and fell onto the floor, holding her cheek, inching away from him, eyes spilling tears. Alucard watched silently as the Commander advanced on her. He picked up a cane leaning on the edge of his desk. He raised it above his head, preparing to strike. _

_The Design, who was to be Elizabeth in the future, flinched as a loud bang echoed in her ears. She prepared to rub them, but she noticed her hands were covered in blood. _

_The Commander's dead eyes stared into hers._

"_To hit a child no more than seven. How weak." The Design looked up to see Alucard re-holstering his gun. Tears that still slid down her face made her vision blurry as she watched the vampire sit in front of her. _

"_You killed him. You saved me." She whispered. Alucard smirked._

"_Yes and no. I have killed him, but this is your dream." _

"_Dream? Does this mean I grow up? Do I get out of here? How old am I?" Alucard's laughter interrupter her bombardment of questions. _

"_Calm down girl. You do grow up. Anything else I cannot say." The young Elizabeth's face was a mask of disappointment. _

"_You have to go to sleep now." _

"_Why?" _

"_Many people are waiting for you. Spare me the questions." He said as she opened her mouth. She closed her mouth and looked down in concentration. She looked back up at the vampire. _

"_One more thing?" Alucard grinned and nodded. "Do I have a name?"_

"_Elizabeth." The young Elizabeth grinned. She attempted to give him a hug, but her arms were unable to circle his waist. He made no move to hug her back, but patted her slightly on the head and set her back on the floor. She beamed up at him. Alucard looked down at her as she crawled over to him. She curled up against him, quickly falling asleep on his coat. The world of Elizabeth's mind suddenly turned black. _

Alucard exited her mind. He found himself staring at her, her face peaceful. He grabbed the thermometer and ran it against her skin, nodding in satisfaction at the average temperature, for a vampire, of 76. The vampire stood up and prepared to exit the room via wall.

"Good night girl." His form seeped through the wall, and Elizabeth was left to her peaceful sleep.

* * *

Not long, not short, just perfect! And with enough violence that I can be happy!

Don't you feel sad for Elizabeth? I mean, Alucard wasn't there when that actually happened so….ouch…How many people think the Commander got what he deserved and should get in real life? Any takers? Raise of hands people? –all readers raise their hands- Thought so. What a bast…er…bad person…yeah…that's what I meant to say –shifty eyes-


	12. Babysitters

Look who's back! I decided to get my butt up and write some more. Special me, right?

Twilight comes out soon! Notice the one exclamation mark. Not two, three, or four, but one. This means I am not obsessed with Twilight, even if I will admit that it is a good series. Seriously, some person commented somewhere that people should shoot themselves in the foot if they haven't read the book. How arrogant is that?

Now that another rant has ended, I am ready to write another stupid chapter! Woot!

* * *

"Ah, Elizabeth, I see your fever has passed. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Elizabeth sure did look like it. Her brown hair was knotted and tangled, falling over her face. Black circles rimmed her blue eyes. Her voice was slightly nasally due to her stuffed nose. Her head pounded painfully, and her throat stung as she coughed. She stood before Sir Integra in baggy flannel pajamas.

"I see. Am I to assume that you will not make it for the next mission?" Elizabeth held a free hand up as she coughed into her other one.

"When?"

"It depends on whether you are up to the job. I was hoping that you could go."

"Sure. I can do it. I just need some rest today." Sir Integra nodded.

"Fine. There is a catch you know." Elizabeth had been about to turn, but stopped dead (Stupid puns!) in her tracks. She turned to face the older woman.

"Catch?"

"I am going to a Round Table meeting. I am brining Walter and Seras with me, and although Alucard will be here, he will be asleep. Not all vampires have your schedule of sleeping. You will be babysat for today." Elizabeth's face turned into one of horror.

"I'm a **vampire.** I don't need to be babysat!" Integra's glare shut her up.

"Elizabeth, I don't want to do this any more than you do. The only reason you have babysitters is because you are not in the best of health."

"You said babysitters. Does that mean there is more than one?" Integra looked like she was trying to keep her patience.

"Yes Elizabeth. It does. You realize I am busy?" Elizabeth nodded, grinning. She began to exit the room before halting before the door.

"Oops. Forgot. Who are they?" Elizabeth yelped as a silver ashtray was chucked at her head. She ducked it and ran out the door, laughing. She quickly made her way to her room. As she approached the door, a rather painful throb attacked her head. Elizabeth grimaced as she entered her room.

A chorus of 'Surprise's made Elizabeth tense up. She curled her lip back in a snarl, but a coughing fit interrupted it.

"Wow. That was…menacing." The young girl glared.

"Shut up Robbie." Moss and the other troops who had participated in the mission, excluding Kramer, were barely crowded in the large room. She hugged each of them in a greeting then sat on her bed.

"Soooo, now what?" Elizabeth asked, swinging her feet. Moss and Co. grinned.

"Well, since we're babysitting…"A wickedly-grinning Jason Hudson started.

"Sitting would only be appropriate." Daniel Cooper finished. Elizabeth was confused. Realization hit her as they moved forward.

"No! Wait! Stop!" They ignored her. She cried out as they jumped on her, making themselves comfortable as they sat on her.

"Very squishy." Moss commented. Elizabeth went limp as she processed this.

"Did you just call me fat?" At the sound of Elizabeth's tone, the whole team went white.

"Uh oh." Freddy Barnum whispered. All four men were shoved off the girl. She stood up and loomed over them threateningly. Freddy did the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm not worthy!" He cried, on his knees and bowing down. Elizabeth smiled down at him.

"Don't say that Freddy. Your definitely worthy. That's why you're going to help me bring them down." She patted his head and moved around him, advancing on the rest of the team,

"Okay." Freddy stood behind Elizabeth.

"Kiss-ass." Moss whispered, rolling his eyes. Elizabeth took another step forward.

"We're not worthy!" The three men cried, imitating what Freddy had done.

**H**

"I'm really bored." Elizabeth commented.

The end of the morning and half the afternoon had been spent of staring, laughing, and thumb war contests. Despite her not needing to blink or breath and her vampire strength, Elizabeth had lost every single contest except one, and she was pouting in the corner of the room.

"Don't pull that face Lizzy! Tell ya what, how 'bout you pick the next game." Elizabeth nodded. Her pout slowly turned into a small smiled as she thought of what to do.

"Tag!' She cried. The soldiers blinked and looked at each other.

"Listen Lizzy, you might have lost the other games, but…" Moss trailed off.

"The competition would be at least 97 percent in your favor." Freddy concluded. Elizabeth decided to play dirty. She conjured up some fake tears.

"Y=you don't like…my idea?" Moss noticed the fake tears shining in her eyes.

"Oh, poor Lizzy!" He ran over and embraced her, cuddling her like an older brother to a younger sister. He looked up at the team and glared. "How could you? Making Lizzy cry. Shame on you!" Kent rolled his eyes.

"You did it too, you stupid bastard." Moss shushed him.

"Come on now Lizzy. Upsy daisy." He lifted her on his back in a piggy back ride. She giggled and held on tight as he walked down the hall and out the front door. They crowded around Elizabeth in a circle.

"Any rules to this game?" Kent asked.

"Just one. That there are none!" Elizabeth replied.

"Who's 'it' first?" Freddy asked. Elizabeth touched Hudson lightly on the nose.

"Jason." She exclaimed, running away at a human pace. He growled and ran after her.

**H**

"Hurry up Seras. I want to make it to Sir Penwood's before dark." Integra called as she and Walter walked toward the front door. Seras, who was struggling to keep up while holding all of Integra's luggage, replied weakly,

"Yes sir. Coming sir." She sped up to a jog and followed them outside, almost getting tackled by someone.

"Holy Cripes!" Seras exclaimed, dropping all of Integra's luggage. She looked down at the person who lay at her feet. Elizabeth raised her head and grinned at Seras sheepishly.

"Sorry Seras. I guess I got carried away."

"No problem. If you wouldn't mind helping me pick these up, though, that would be great." Elizabeth nodded and picked them up off the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, Seras noticed a soldier, Freddy Barnum, wasn't it, sneak up behind Elizabeth. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Tag!" He yelled, speeding off. To Seras's dismay, Elizabeth dropped the suitcases and turned around.

"You're dead Freddy!" She screamed. Seras was left alone with the jumbled suitcases as Elizabeth sped off. Walter came back up the path.

"Let me help you with those." He took half of the luggage, which there were 6 cases, and walked back down the path. Seras picked up her half and followed him.

"Elizabeth seems to be having fun. She must've forgotten that she was sick. She acts like an innocent child instead of a teenager." She observed as Elizabeth tackled Freddy. Walter and Seras watched as Freddy rolled her over and sat on her, tickling her. Her laughs made Seras smile.

"She's only experienced the world twice, and she's barely been here a month. In the reality of this world, she's a two-year-old rather than 15." Walter answered. A sadness filled Seras.

"She didn't grow up with parents or friends?" Seras caught herself before she could say either.

"I'm not quite sure about friends, but no parents. I do have a project I am working on, however." Walter would say no more after that. Elizabeth ran up to them as they were about to enter the car waiting for them.

"Goodbye Sir Integra. Bye-bye Seras. Bye Walter." She shook hands with Integra and hugged Seras and Walter. Elizabeth resumed her game of tag afterwards.

"She's so happy." Seras whispered before shutting her car door and preparing for the journey to Sir Penwood's.

**H**

"Night guys!" Elizabeth called. The team had finally gotten tired of tag, tired in general, and Elizabeth ordered them to bed.

Elizabeth now walked down the hallway, feeling particularly lost without Walter.

"How am I going to survive without Walter? I mean, he showed me where the blood packs were and all, but how am I going to find my way to the kitchen to **get **the blood?" Elizabeth opened another door and huffed in frustration. A wide, dungeon-like hallway stretched before her.

"Can't hurt to try." She walked down the hallway, coming to a metal door. The metal had, apparently, been marked with white paint at one point, for she could see the fading streaks of white.

"Jeez, it's dark. I don't think it's because it's 7:00 at night though." Elizabeth stared at the handle of the metal door. '_Would it be wrong to go in here without permission?' _Usually, Elizabeth would've backed off, but her illness, she reflected later, must've been screwing with her mind. She opened the door and took two long strides into the room.

Elizabeth screamed.

When exploring a large building, only a dumbass would open a door and almost jump inside, not suspecting there to be stairs. Elizabeth would be that dumbass. Her shriek rang in her own ears as her body leaned forward in its prepared stumble.

Elizabeth's nose barely touched the ground as her shirt became suddenly tighter, her decent stopping. The girl glanced over her shoulder to see shadows holding her up by her shirt. They swung her playfully, and she giggled. The shadows carried her down the thousand steps and into another room. A large, throne-like chair was placed in the middle of the large, but almost empty, room. A small table with wine glasses on top was situated next to it. Another larger table was off to the left.

Alucard sat in the throne-like chair, his coat, hat, and glass still donned.

"Did you need something girl?" The shadows dangled her in front of the vampire. Elizabeth looked down in embarrassment, blushing.

"I…well…that is…um…oof!" Her breath left her as the shadows released her. She landed at Alucard's feet as the shadows retreated into the, well, shadows. Alucard chuckled.

"Your mumbling is quite amusing. Please get to the point, though, for I get bored easily." Elizabeth scrambled into an Indian-style position.

"I'm sorry sir, but I was lost. Walter's usually around to help me." Alucard's laughter of amusement echoed around the large room.

"You? A vampire? Albeit being a FREAK, you are still a vampire, and should be able to find your way in a mansion. That is so pathetic it's funny." Elizabeth's face flushed and she felt the tears stinging in her eyes. From any other person, human or vampire, she would have blown this off. This vampire, however, had said those same words and it had affected her greatly. Alucard noticed the small, clear tear that Elizabeth had been unable to hide.

"Children should not cry over such small things. I will show you the way one time. I will leave you to fend for yourself afterwards." Alucard stood from his chair and began to walk up the stairs. Elizabeth laughed and ran after him.

The whole time he had made the small twists and turns, Elizabeth jogged after him. She noted which side they had taken, and at what objects that had turned at.

"If I seem pathetic to you, why help me? Why not just stare and laugh?"

"That would be quite immoral of me. Besides, Walter told me to make sure you went to sleep before your bed-time." The vampire sounded none-too-thrilled about having to play nanny. Elizabeth pictured him in a nanny's outfit and laughed. Alucard looked over at her, confused.

"What's so funny?"

"I thought you could read minds?" A flicker of frustration passed Alucard's face.

"It's…complicated. I can pull statements out of your head with no difficulty. Images, however, are a different story. I can only get static."

"Oh…okay." Elizabeth was unsure if that had been a compliment or an insult. The walk toward her room remained quiet.

"Hey girl." Elizabeth was surprised out of her concentration.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you want revenge?" A cold bucket of ice was dropped down the girl's back.

"…what?" She squeaked. Alucard grinned wickedly. The moonlight showing through the windows reflected off his large teeth.

"I searched your mind last night. The only time I am able to see anything is if you are physically weak. Obviously this place that you came from mistreated you, even abused you. Would you like a chance to strike back? To have their blood running down those white walls? The chance for revenge is being offered to you. Yes or no?" Elizabeth stopped walking as Alucard did, her mouth gaping. Did this guy really mean it?

"I can assure you that I mean it. Yes or no?" Elizabeth stared into the orange-tinted glasses.

"Yes." The grin widened.

Wonderful." Elizabeth's curiosity grew more.

"What do you mean?" The vampire's face bent down slightly, his glasses sliding forward on his nose. Red eyes made direct contact with blue. Alucard noticed her hypnotized expression and smirked. Elizabeth blinked as the red in front of her disappeared.

"But you didn-oh." The young girl laughed stupidly as she saw her bedroom door right in front of her, which she had marked so she would know which one it was, She quickly slipped inside, leaving that hall of the Hellsing manor completely deserted and alone.

* * *

Well, that takes care of that. Now for a little challenge. I had recently been afraid that my story was going to be too short. I have found a way to fix that.

In this story, I have placed a reference. I need you to find it. When you do, and I say it's right, you can tell me whatever you want done in the next chapter. Of course, I may have to modify it to my liking, but it will be to your almost exact lettering. I will give you one clue.

Good luck!


	13. Halloween night

Look who's back! I just wanted to put up a chapter because I can't be here this weekend…I don't like it either, so don't kill me! Please leave nice reviews for me so I can read them later. Love you guys!

* * *

Another day passed. It was much like the first, only less eventful. The soldiers had woken Elizabeth up and spent the whole day playing around. Elizabeth easily found her room, and finding the blood packs were also conveniently easy. Of course, it did help that the large fridge in the kitchen that was marked in big black letters read 'Blood Packets.' The only problem she had had was with the blood itself.

"This blood tastes like crap!" She exclaimed. She checked the date and was surprised to find that the blood was not expired. She wondered what could be wrong with it. She picked out another from the fridge. Although with the same date, it suddenly tasted normally. She kept the dates in mind as she threw out the packets.

"I guess I'll just have to ask someone about it."

That night, Sir Integra had returned home. Elizabeth ran out to see them, giving each one of them a hug, even Sir Integra, who had struggled to get her off.

"You are wrinkling up my suit! I have a loaded pistol in my pocket. I will be forced to put a bullet in your head if you do not get off." Elizabeth practically flew off her, trying to stay in one piece for more than one day. Integra nodded.

"Good choice." Integra walked off as Walter and Seras made their way up the path, carrying the luggage.

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine." Walter answered. Seras nodded.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. However, the first vampire that she sees after she gets into her office will have a massive hole where their head used to be." Elizabeth instinctively ducked and grimaced.

"That bad? What happened?"

"The Round Table called the Vatican. Section 13 came, and Maxwell brought Anderson." Seras replied before running off.

"What's Section 13? Who's Anderson?"

"Nothing you need to worry about right now. Go inside. I believe Seras has something for you." Elizabeth nodded and ran back into the manor. Walter smiled and hoisted up his half of the luggage, slowly making his way into the mansion.

True to Walter's word, Seras was in the main hall. A small box was at her feet. Seras spotted Elizabeth as she ran in.

"Hey Elizabeth! I've got something for you. Did Walter tell you already?" Elizabeth confirmed this. "I told him not to! Oh well, what's done is done. At least he didn't tell you what it was. Go ahead, open it up!" Elizabeth opened the box and pulled out what was inside. She gasped and looked back at Seras.

"It's so pretty! What did I do to deserve this though?" Seras looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean 'what did you do?' Tomorrow is Halloween. Sorry. Should've known. Halloween is when kids dress up in costumes and go door-to-door to collect candy. It's called trick-or-treating."

"Sounds fun!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Seras nodded in excitement.

"Yeah! It's fun to do, even though we can't actually eat the candy. I just have to get Master to go."

"Go where Police girl?" Elizabeth and Seras stiffened as the red and black form of Alucard appeared from the shadows. Seras was the first to recover, skipping over and looking up at him because of his height.

"To spend Halloween with us Master! Me and Elizabeth are going trick-or-treating and we-"

"No." Seras's eyes widened.

"But Maste-"

" I said no. You may desire to participate in these human traditions, but I will have no part in it." Alucard turned and prepared to phase back into the wall. Seras's brain thought fast. She pointed at Alucard, determination and fear in her eyes.

"I'll t-tell Sir Integra who r-really hid her c-cigars!" She stuttered out. Alucard halted in his tracks. He face Seras. Elizabeth shivered, for although the vampire's glasses were placed on his face, she could almost feel the threatening glare.

"That would be very unwise Police girl." Alucard begin to advance on Seras. The blond woman stared at her master, frozen in fear. She looked like a mouse driven into a corner by a cat. Just as he was close enough to actually do anything, Elizabeth positioned herself in between the two, her arms outstretched in a shield-Seras manner. She looked up and into orange-tinted glasses.

"Please sir. I realize you don't want to go. It would really mean a lot to me, though, if you would."

"I have no care on what means to you." He sank halfway into the floor.

"Does the thought of scaring little children and making grown men cry help?" Alucard sank a little farther.

"No. Not really."

"How about some blood then?" Alucard was immediately up, sitting on a chair that had appeared from nowhere in front of Elizabeth. He grinned widely at her.

"I'm listening." Elizabeth sighed. She recalled an earlier conversation.

"One cup of Robert Moss's blood?" The vampire's eyebrows rose above his glasses.

"Only one cup?"

"You really don't know how hard it's going to be to persuade him to give one drop, do you?" Elizabeth countered. Alucard chuckled and stood, the chair under him disappearing. Elizabeth relaxed and lowered her arms and watched as Alucard began to lower into the floor.

"I agree to participate in this human tradition. I want the blood tomorrow night." His gaze shifted to Seras. " I will not wear anything that you try to push me in." With that, he disappeared. Elizabeth glanced behind her at Seras.

"Soooo…who's going to ask Robbie first?"

**H**

"No! There's no way you're going to get me to do this!" Moss exclaimed. Elizabeth and Seras rolled their eyes as Moss went on a rant about his blood being precious. Elizabeth held up a finger to interrupt.

"But it's for a good cause! It's my first time and Seras won't go without Alucard." Seras gave a disbelieving look to Elizabeth, who mouthed 'Just go with it.' Moss snorted.

"You expect me to believe that story? Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"No!" _'Yes' _

"You'll never get my blood!" Because Moss had turned away from her, he didn't notice Elizabeth's menacing aura.

"Oh really?" Moss crossed his arms defiantly.

"Yes. I will not give you my blood. That's final."

**H**

"You're so mean Lizzie!" Moss whined as he stared at the plastic container in Elizabeth's hand that held his blood. Elizabeth shook the container a little, making the blood swish around inside. She laughed as Moss's eyes followed the red liquid.

"Like I said, it's for a good cause. Besides, I'll make it up to you." Moss turned from pouting in his corner, a suspicious look on his face.

"How?" Elizabeth put a finger to her lips in thought.

"I don't know. Why don't you think about it for the night. Deal?" Although the pout was still on his lips, Moss slowly nodded. Elizabeth didn't know why he was so upset. All she had done was knock him out and have Seras take him to the donor's office. Of course, the doctor was surprised, but he still did it. The proof was in the plastic container.

As Elizabeth returned to her room with the blood, she sighed. '_Poor Seras,' _she thought. _'I kept her up all day without thinking again. I'm glad I caught myself in time.' _Elizabeth had been quick to rush Seras inside after the first yawn that had been formed by the older woman.

Elizabeth shrugged as she entered her room. She placed the container on the table as she threw herself on the bed. She sighed again as she remembered how Walter would arrive in the mornings to take her to Dr. Ross. Now, other servants would knock loudly on her door, and they were rarely friendly. Walter was avoiding her. He kept the conversation to a minimum, like the day before when Sir Integra had arrived. It made her quite uncomfortable when Walter wouldn't talk to her like they used to.

A knock at the door.

Elizabeth jumped up and ran to the door to answer it. To her disappointment, it was only another grumpy-looking maid.

"Sir Integra would like to see you." She stated before bustling off. Elizabeth ran to Integra's office with vampiric speed so she could lesson the time it took to get there. She knocked on the door and opened it.

"Morning Sir Integra. I heard you wante- whoa." Elizabeth's mouth dropped to the floor in surprise. Integra stood in front of a picture of an older man, wearing a stunning blue dress that barely brushed the floor, due to the silver heels that she wore. Even the grimace that Integra's face showed could not ruin her beauty.

"Close your mouth and stop staring at me like that." She ordered. Elizabeth nodded slowly, still in shock, her mouth still open. "Are you listening to me?!" Elizabeth slowly shook her head no. She saw the glare that her superior sent her and quickly sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Integra sighed.

"Every Halloween there is a ball held by the Queen. I am…required to go this year." Elizabeth laughed.

"So basically, you're saying that you skipped out every other year, and now they're making you go." Elizabeth silenced herself, fearing the deadly look in Integra's eyes.

"Yes. But that's not why you're here." The blond woman sat down in her chair, scooting and shifting to get in the right position to be comfortable for her.

"Why am I here?"

"You're bringing Alucard out with you and Seras. I really don't think that's a good idea." While speaking, Sir Integra began rooting through her desk.

"But if we keep a close watch on him, he might not do anything." Integra stood up, a look of fury on her face.

"Dammit! Walter hid my cigars again! Oh yes, Elizabeth. I doubt just keeping an eye on him will stop him from doing anything destructive."

"What about if you ordered him not to do anything?"

"His intelligence isn't lacking Elizabeth. He could find a loophole quite easily."

"You're right, but I doubt he'll do anything. Especially on Halloween."

"That is true. That bastard likes to be known while he's doing things. People will thinking that he's just another man in a costume would definitely infuriate him so much that he wouldn't be able to do anything. Alright, I'll let you have him tonight, but you have to make sure he doesn't do anything irrational, is that clear?"

"As clear as a plastic container." Elizabeth grinned at the meaning that only three people knew of. Integra gave her a suspicious glance, but sat back down, found her comfortable spot, and turned to her laptop. Elizabeth assumed she was dismissed and stood up to leave,

"And Elizabeth." The young girl turned around.

"Yes?"

"You're doing something very dangerous tonight. You'd better be ready to accept the consequences if something were to go wrong." Elizabeth nodded.

"Right." She left Integra to her laptop.

**H**

Seras checked her bag for all the things that her and Elizabeth would need before they left.

"Let's see…Band-Aids, a handgun with extra silver bullets, some holy water, a silver cross, and some extra blood packets, just in case. I think we've got everything!" Elizabeth looked in the bag that Seras held up.

"Band-Aids?" She looked up at Seras, who shrugged.

"Just in case I have to treat the wounds of the kids that Master terrifies."

"You really have no faith in him."

"When it comes to Master, no. No I don't. Enough about that, though. Look at your costume! I saw it on the trip and thought it was perfect for you. Guess I was right!" Elizabeth looked down at the costume Seras had gotten her. A long-sleeved black silk shirt overlapped black shorts. A sleeveless purple trench coat reached to the sides of her black tennis shoes. Her hair was tied into a bun, a black witch's hat placed on her head. She held the container of blood in one hand, and a small stick that served as a wand in the other. By now, you should be able to guess what she was.

"Mine is awesome! Thanks for picking it out for me. I think yours is cuter, though." Elizabeth looked Seras's costume up and down. Seras wore a pink long-sleeved shirt with a pink mini-skirt. A fuzzy ball was glued to the back of the mini-skirt. She also wore pink tennis shoes and rabbit ears.

"The salesperson told me that it would look good on me." Seras said, blushing. Elizabeth had no doubt that this salesperson was a man. It was a low-cut shirt, after all.

"It's nice."

"Are you sure have everything?"

Seras and Elizabeth turned to see Alucard phasing into the room. Elizabeth held up the container and a small glass cup.

"Right here." She poured the blood into the glass cup and gave it to him. Instead of drinking it down in one gulp, he savored it and drank it slowly, smirking at the annoyed faces of his fledgling and the girl. He finished and handed it back to Elizabeth, who sat it on the table next to her.

"Can we go now Master?" Seras asked, her hands clasped in front of her. Elizabeth mimicked her quickly.

"I suppose so." The two cheered and ran out the door, Alucard following after them casually.

_A short walk afterwards…_

"Soooo…how do we start?" Seras pulled on Elizabeth's shirt, dragging her to the front door of a random house. Elizabeth immediately panicked, grabbing Seras's hand and resisting.

"Relax. Here, I'll do it for you first." Seras let go of Elizabeth and handed her the small bucket she had been carrying. She rung the doorbell and turned back to Elizabeth.

"When they open the door, you say trick-or-treat, okay?" Elizabeth nodded as the door opened and an old lady walked out. The old lady smiled at Elizabeth expectantly.

"Er…um…TRICK-OR-TREAT!!!" Elizabeth screamed. Seras flinched and the old lady looked at her like she was crazy. She threw some candy into the bucket that Elizabeth held and walked back inside, slamming the door.

"Well, that was…good. For your first try, if course." Seras finished quickly as Elizabeth looked down in embarrassment. A roar of laughter reached their ears, and the two girls looked to see Alucard laughing hysterically, almost on his knees, bloody tears streaming down his face.

"Master! Don't laugh at her. It's her first time. It couldn't have been that funny." Alucard stood up, slowly wiping the blood off his face, which was slightly difficult due to the fact that he still wore his hat and glasses.

"You did not hear the other end, Police girl. The old woman believed that the girl would be locked up in an asylum like the crazy she is." Seras glared at the door of the house they were still standing at.

"She's the crazy lady. C'mon Liz, we can go somewhere else." Elizabeth nodded sadly and walked away with Seras. Alucard hesitated, staring at the house.

"I wonder if Master bought…yes I think she did. Looks like I get to have a little fun." He grinned wildly. He heard Seras calling him, so he rolled his eyes and walked on. After that incident, Seras showed Elizabeth how to really do it, and the night went on normally. As promised, Alucard left little kids (and even adults) crying in his wake. Seras had even gotten into the holiday spirit. A bored teenager decided he would make his day a little brighter by causing trouble with the first person he saw. This would be Elizabeth. He had satirized her costume, and just her in general. The boy then found himself frightened out of his mind and a growing wet stain in his pants as a certain police girl ran after him. They arrived at another house.

"I think this is the last house. You look like you're getting tired." Elizabeth shook her head quickly, but had to stop as she yawned. Seras laughed as they walked up the driveway.

"If she acted like a true vampire instead of some pathetic human, she wouldn't be tired." Alucard said, waiting for them on the road. Seras sighed and smiled at Elizabeth.

"Don't worry about Master. He's just mad because he doesn't consider you acting like a real vampire, and he can't control you to change that. Sir Integra won't let him. He'll find ways to poke and prod, though, so watch out." Elizabeth rung the doorbell and she and Seras waited for someone to come out. Elizabeth cringed as she heard curses, looking to Seras for an answer. The older blond woman glanced around nervously, her muscles tightening, but before she could grab Elizabeth and run, the door opened.

"What do you want!?" A middle-aged man yelled. He wore ratty clothes and held a beer in his hand. Elizabeth was slightly disgusted as she smelt the beer on his breath, indicating that he was drunk.

"Trick-or….treat?"

SLAP!

Elizabeth held her cheek in shock, her eyes flicking to Seras. Seras was as surprised as he was, her hand clutching Elizabeth's. The quiet didn't last long.

"Hey! You had no right to-" The man's hand slammed down on the door frame, startling Seras into silence.

"Shut up bitch! I can do whatever the hell I want! You look just like my damn wife. She needed to be taught a lesson too." The two were frozen to the spot as the man approached them, raising his hand and curling it into a fist.

"Is there a problem here?" Elizabeth ducked slightly as she felt a heavy weight on her head. She scowled when she realized that she was being used as an armrest by Seras's Master. The man faltered, but his expression changed from fear back to fury.

"Your bitches knocked on my door. Next time, keep 'em in line, freak." Elizabeth flinched as the door was slammed in their faces. The three vampires stood there for a minute. Seras growled at the door, squeezing Elizabeth's hand pulling her along with her.

"Oh well, this was our last stop anyway. Let's go Lizzy." They started the walk down the driveway.

"Hold on Police girl." Seras stopped and looked at Alucard with confusion on her face.

"What is it Master?" His grin stretched across his face, his gleaming over-sized canines being the result of many frightened looks. The award going to the most shocking thing that happened that night would be when Alucard phased into the rude man's house. Seras and Elizabeth exchanged looks, their jaws dropping. In the seven minutes that the older vampire had been in there, the two younger ones only heard one scream. Alucard came out of the house carrying a bag. He tossed the bag to Elizabeth, who caught it and inspected it, realizing it was candy.

"Than-"

"Are we ready to go now Police girl?" Seras nodded and grabbed Elizabeth's sleeve, pulling her along as she walked.

"What did you do to him?" Seras asked.

"I didn't kill him. If you need to know, I just jumbled his mind a bit. He'll be fine in the morning."

"Sir Integra will shoot you when she finds out about this." A maniacal grin.

"I know." They continued to walk back to Hellsing, Seras tugging on Elizabeth's sleeve, and Alucard walking after them.

* * *

-falls over laughing- My god, I made Alucard go trick-or-treating! I really feel like I've accomplished something!

BTW, the contest is still up. I've added another word to the hint, so please think about the reference that I used in the previous chapter…

Alice Cooper.

A free chapter for you if you get the reference right!

Vote for pairings!!!!


	14. Hiding, seeking, finding

Hi peoples…I really don't have much to say this time except that CAMPING SUCKS! Especially in 40 degree weather…not fun at all. Run for your lives people! Run before they rope you into going on a camping trip from hell!

* * *

Elizabeth sighed and rubbed her eyes, yawning. She continued to direct the traffic of people down the road.

"Please move. Keep it moving." An older woman glared at Elizabeth, and the younger looked away in embarrassment. She kept the flow steadily moving.

"I really wish I wasn't here." Elizabeth muttered to herself. She thought about why she was here and glared.

"Stupid Moss. Stupid Alucard. Stupid people. Stupid, stupid, stupid." She unconsciously stomped her foot. The only reason why she **was** there was because of the debt she owed to Moss. He had applied for a vacation the day after Halloween, and now, two days later, she was stuck doing this job for three days straight with almost no sleep. The only thing that Elizabeth was benefiting from was the blood packets, and for some reason, they still tasted bad, and now it just wasn't one packet. It started tasting bad as she drank from the same packet. She didn't even get to enjoy the candy she had collected. Seras had been right, vampires could eat little to no human food. Elizabeth reluctantly gave the candy to the soldiers' children. She brightened slightly, however, as she heard about the excitement the kids showed and heard their thanks.

Of course, it wasn't all Moss's fault. Sir Integra had heard about the man's psychological mix-up due to his hospitalization. Unfortunately, Alucard had presented another surprise.

"What reason did you have to T.P. an old lady's damned house!?"

I bet you can guess what happened there.

Integra had said that Elizabeth would pay the consequences if the older vampire acted up. This mission was the punishment. It wasn't even a real mission. The police had requested a back-up unit to evacuate the citizens to a neighboring town due to a health inspection. Integra had taken this just so that Elizabeth could have an adequate punishment. A voice interrupted Elizabeth out of her misery.

"Picture for tomorrow's paper please?" Elizabeth turned to see a woman about early-20s holding up a camera.

"Sorry, but no." The young girl turned away from the woman, only to have her shoulder grasped tightly and forcefully pulled around to face a glaring expression.

"Listen you, the only reason I'm here is to get a damned picture. That's the only reason. I could've been at my apartment miles away enjoying a hot dinner, but my bastard boss assigned me to this shit. So I want a helluva good picture. Now." Elizabeth blinked, staring at the determined woman. She shook her head, returning back to directing the crowd.

"Nope. Sorry, but I have orders too." The woman growled and clutched her camera tightly. She walked away slowly and, making sure Elizabeth wasn't looking, snapped a picture of the girl directing the people. She then stuck her camera back in her bag and blended into the crowd.

**H**

"ELIZABETH!" Elizabeth burst into Integra's office armed with the Tahrae. She scanned the office, spotting Integra sitting at her desk. She slipped her gun back into its holster and stood at the front of the desk.

"Yes?" Elizabeth ducked as a large wad of paper was thrown at her head.

"How do you explain that?!" The girl picked up the wad of paper, realizing it was a newspaper. Her eyes widened as she saw herself in the photo in her uniform, directing the evacuation.

"Sir Integra, I swear-"

"That is everywhere! You are just lucky that they can't see the Hellsing patch! I am going to murder you!" Elizabeth yelped and ducked again as a shot barely missed her head. She dashed to the door and ran down the hall, dodging the bullets that followed.

"Seras! Save me!"

**H**

The Commander growled and slammed his fist on the desk, startling the three Gamers in front of him.

"Incompetents! She is a 15-year-old girl! How can you not be able to find her?!" One Gamer stepped forward.

"I'm sorry sir, but we've checked everywhere. We can't find her anywhere."

"Then you haven't looked everywhere!" The Commander snarled. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Just keep looking. And bring me the paper." The Gamers quickly fled the room. After a couple minutes of silence, another Gamer came in, handing him the newspaper and leaving. The Commander rested his feet on the desk and glanced at the first page.

"My god!" He slammed the paper on the desk, leaning forward and squinting his eyes to see. A large smirk played on the Commander's lips.

"I've finally found you."

He stared at the picture of Design JK507G2 directing a crowd of people while wearing a strange uniform.

**H**

A young girl of fifteen sat at a bus stop holding a newspaper.

"There you are. About damn time I found you." She looked up as the bus pulled up to her stop, She folded the paper and stuck it in her pocket, getting up and boarding the bus.

"London, here I come."

* * *

A shorter chapter this time, but it will lead to something! I promise!

Please Review! Pwease with a chewwy on top?


	15. And you are

Hello! I am (amazingly) back in time to write a new chapter. This was mainly because my brother was pulling my hair the whole time to write. Damn him!

* * *

"I'm going to kill you Moss! I really am!" Elizabeth warned the sheepishly grinning soldier beside her.

"Sorry Lizzy. It was only fair."

"I guess it's okay. Besides, now you're going through the same torture I did." Moss grimaced.

"Again, sorry." They were currently directing the people back into the city now that the health inspection was over.

"So why are you here?" Elizabeth asked. Moss grimaced again.

"I had a little too much fun at the casino."

"…you spent all of Sir Integra's money gambling, didn't you?"

"…yeah. You?"

"Let's just say you can see me at the local newsstand." Moss gave her a look of confusion and opened his mouth to say something, but the radio crackled.

"We have a suspected vampire on Ritz Street. Requesting Moss and Halliwell for backup!" Freddy Barnum's voice yelled over the channel.

"Shit." Moss and Elizabeth ran down the road and turned down Ritz Street.

Elizabeth gasped.

Hudson and the rest of the team were facing off with the now confirmed vampire. And losing. Badly. Cooper glanced at them, retreating back for a second to wipe away the blood that was running into his eyes.

"We could use a little help!" He yelled. He was then backhanded into a brick wall. Elizabeth pulled out the Tahrae, shooting with a look of rage.

"Bastard!" She screamed. The FREAK cried out as several of her shots connected. He fell to the ground, blood pooling around him. Elizabeth ran over as the FREAK started to laugh loudly.

"What the hell is so funny?!" Elizabeth yelled, pointing her gun at the chipped vampire. He looked up at her with a disgusting grin.

"It's pointless. Even if you do kill me, you still have some problems."

"Wha-?" Elizabeth turned around as she heard screams of terror.

Vampires.

More of them.

**Eating **the people she had been directing.

Elizabeth gaze reverted back to the vampire. She screamed, shooting the grin off the FREAK with multiple bullets. She spun around and looked at her team. A feeling of relief swept her as she saw Hudson and Kent helping Cooper up, who was bruised and limping, but not dead. She watched as a group of ghouls neared them.

"Get out of here!" She pivoted, shooting the remaining vampires and the first row of ghouls.

"But-"

"Go!" Moss was glancing back and forth between Cooper and Elizabeth. His head hung low, and Elizabeth thought she saw a glimmer of a tear falling onto the ground. Moss finally looked up at her.

"Fine." He walked over to her and handed her his gun. He ruffled her hair affectionately. "But don't you dare die. I'll have to kill you." Elizabeth smiled, but kept aware of the approaching ghouls. She gave each of her friends a hug before facing the ghouls.

"I'm sorry I have to do this. I really am." She tucked Moss's gun in her holster and raised her own, beginning to fire.

_20 minutes later_

Elizabeth panted as she ran down the street, glancing behind her to check if the ghouls were following. She cut in between two houses, resting on the side of one and sliding onto the ground.

'_You don't need to breathe! Stop panting!' _She held her breath, calming down enough so that she could think properly. Right now, she didn't know where she was, her ammunition was low, and more ghouls were still walking the streets. From the sounds of their moaning, Elizabeth judged that they were less than a mile away. The young girl stood on her feet, preparing to run off.

Someone in front of her startled her.

Someone that looked exactly like her.

Same brown hair. Same blue eyes. Same height, same shape, same everything! The girl recovered first.

"Ha! I knew I'd find you! About damn time too. Where the hell have you been?"

Well, almost the same.

"How do you know me!?" Elizabeth raised her gun to the look-alike's face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's not be too hasty there. You don't even know my name and you're trying to shoot me. It's Avery, by the way. You get one yet?"

"Elizabeth." Avery nodded, and Elizabeth watched as the girl's brown hair swayed back and forth, a trait that Elizabeth was sure that should've been her own. Now this doppelganger, twin, whatever you want to call it, possessed this. A strange emotion whirled inside her. Elizabeth barely recognized it as jealousy.

"You can put the gun down you know…" Elizabeth pressed the barrel of the gun closer to Avery's head. "oooor not. Whatever works is good."

"What do you want? Where are you from? Why do you look exactly like me!?"

"Listen, listen. I know this is kinda hard. Hell, this is probably harder to understand than those weird T.V. commercials they create now. You gotta be able to listen to me, though. And trust me." Avery's eyes followed Elizabeth's finger as it slid onto the trigger. "Wait, Hold on! You can't shoot me! Shooting me is not very trustful!" Her finger drew back on the trigger. "Hold on! I have to tell you something! Don't shoot! Don't shoo-!"

A shot echoed down the street.

Avery looked between the fingers of the hand clutching her face. She turned behind her to see a ghoul fall on the ground, its coagulated blood oozing out of the wound on its chest. Unfortunately for Elizabeth, Avery had no idea that vampires existed, and was oblivious to the fact that this was a ghoul rather than a man.

"What. The. Hell! Why the hell did you just shoot that guy!? Who the hell was he?! What is this shit!? Thank you, by the way. Who in the damned hell are those guys!" Elizabeth spotted another group of ghouls heading their way, and she stepped in front of Avery, raising her gun.

"Stay behind me." She fired, shooting down the first row of ghouls, then half the second. A ripple of dread hit Elizabeth as the gun clicked, announcing that it was out of ammo.

"That's not good is it."

"No."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Run."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later."

"Right…should we go now?"

"Yes." They took off, Elizabeth faster than Avery due to her vampiric speed.

"How can you run so fast?!" Avery panted. Elizabeth sighed and stopped. She knelt down, her back to the other.

"Get on.

"But you won-"

"Come on!" Avery climbed on top of her. Elizabeth hoisted her up and grabbed her legs, giving her a piggy-back ride of sorts. "Hold on." Colors sped past Avery's eyes as Elizabeth ran faster than she usually did.

"Holy shit." Elizabeth spotted a warehouse.

"We're going to into that warehouse and barricade any possible opening. Then, we're going to wait until morning so I can contact my boss and get us out of here."

"Then you'll explain everything?"

"Yes."

"Sounds good to me."

They arrived at the warehouse, opening the surprisingly unlocked door and rushing inside. Elizabeth grabbed a nearby chair and stuck it under the doorknob, kicking it to secure it.

"I'll look for a back door." Avery said, running off. Elizabeth sat down after scanning and covering any windows. Avery walked up and sat down beside her.

"Got the back door. Now that we're safe, explanations for 500, please." Elizabeth shook her head and glanced at the look-alike out of the corner of her eye.

"It's a pretty long story." Avery snorted.

"Yeah, I'll just get myself a frickin' burger before you talk. Seriously! Where the hell am I gonna go?" Elizabeth sighed and faced Avery. She began to speak of the Hellsing Organization, about Sir Integra, about Moss and the other soldiers, and what they did. She spoke of everything except Alucard, Seras, and herself.

"Are you shittin' me?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, a look of confusion on her face.

"No?"

"Good. 'Cause I'd have to kill you for pulling my leg. This is so damn cool!" Avery squealed, glomping Elizabeth. Elizabeth, who was now thoroughly confused, pulled the look-alike off her and scooted away.

"Your turn. I need an explanation." Avery grinned, rubbing her neck.

"I'd rather not say now."

"What!"

"I promise I will!...soon. Besides, it's not like you actually told me everything." A look of shock Elizabeth's face. Avery chuckled as Elizabeth tried to hide it.

"How long have you known me then?"

"Since childhood."

"Where did you come from?"

"Classified. If I told you I'd have to kill you."

"Seriously?"

"Pfft, no. I've just always wanted to say that."

Come on no-!"

"Sorry, sorry. I told you, I'll answer any questions you have when we get out of here. I have a feeling that your boss might want to hear this too." While the two sat in silence, Elizabeth tried to find out where her look-alike might have been. The girl's brown hair was in a ponytail, she wore a baggy black t-shirt, ratty jeans, and beat-up tennis shoes. Dirt was smeared on her face and hands. Elizabeth concluded that the girl had been living on the streets for quite some time now. Avery leaned back on the wall, grimacing.

"Is it day yet?" She whined. Elizabeth looked at her like she was crazy.

"We've barely been here for 15 minutes." Avery turned her head to her.

"Aaaaaaand?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes in annoyance. Her attention, however, quickly shifted focus and she jumped up in awareness as a clang of metal-on-floor echoed throughout the warehouse.

"How good did you secure the back door?"

"Uuuuuuuummmmmm…."

"How good!?"

"I pushed a box against it." Elizabeth face-palmed, growling. The growl quickly turned into a groan as a group of ghouls entered their vision, pushing aside boxes to get closer to the pair.

"Oh my god! This is all my fault!" Avery screamed.

"Yes."

"We're not going to make it until morning!"

"Probably not."

"We're gonna die!"

"Maybe." Avery glared at Elizabeth. Her glare deepened as she saw the other sitting casually and looking ahead calmly. Avery jumped up and began throwing random items at the ghouls.

"Get your ass up here and help me!" Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes.

Her eyes opened.

Avery watched as Elizabeth was suddenly in front of the ghouls. Her breath caught in her throat as Elizabeth's hand went through the ghoul's head. Avery stood there, holding a piece of wood that she was about to throw at the horde of ghouls, watching as the other girl tore through the crowd. Avery noticed a ghoul's arm moving to take out a gun.

"Watch out!" Elizabeth was thrown back into a stack of boxes from the bullet that hit her chest. Avery was frozen in horror as the ghouls advanced on her. She felt a ghoul's bloody finger brush her cheek.

Avery screamed.

BLAM!

"Got ya', you bloody bastard!" Avery turned to see a group of soldiers behind her, the chair that Elizabeth had wedged under the doorknob on the ground in pieces. She recognized the soldiers as Kent, Hudson, Moss, and Barnum from Elizabeth's description. Moss came out and helped her up while the others finished off the ghouls.

"Hello there. Do you by any chance know where Elizabeth is?" Surprise crossed Avery's face.

"How did you know?" Moss smiled.

"I've known my Lizzy long enough." He said simply. "Now where is she?" Tears welled up in Avery's eyes.

"I'm sorry but…she was s-shot." Avery jumped as Moss laughed. She gave him a look of confusion and hate.

"Why the hell are you laughing? She's your best friend, right? Answer me dammit!" Avery grabbed the front of Moss's uniform, shaking him roughly. Moss was in hysterics now. He calmed down and grabbed Avery's hands to release himself.

"If you think that could hurt her, you obviously don't know Lizzy. Come on out and show your…twin or something that you're alive! Where are you, luv?" Avery was about to lunge at him, when the boxes that had covered Elizabeth toppled over. The aforementioned girl stumbled out, definitely alive.

"Shut up Moss! Of course it hurts! It just doesn't kill me." Avery stared at the blood stain on Elizabeth's uniform as the girl walked over.

"Are you oka-OW!" Elizabeth grabbed her knee and shielded it from any other kicks Avery might give.

"You bitch! You scared the shit out of me! Don't ever do that to me again! Understand?!" Elizabeth nodded quickly. Avery glared, then her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fell to the floor in a faint. Elizabeth caught her and held her in a bridal-style hold. She looked at Moss.

"How could you really tell us apart?"

"Like I told he-"

"Don't give me that. How did you know?"

"Er, she wasn't wearing the uniform."

"And if I had changed?" Moss sighed and face-palmed, dragging his hand over his face slowly.

"Then I would have been screwed." Elizabeth nodded.

"Let's get out of here." They walked back to the truck, with Freddy driving and Elizabeth climbing into the back with Avery. She sat Avery down on the bench. Moss placed himself next to Elizabeth as she sat on the ground.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know. She said she would answer all of my questions when we got out of there. Guess we'll have to wait until morning. I did get that her name was Avery, though." Elizabeth stiffened as Avery began to toss and turn. Moss held her down.

"Get me the sedative." Elizabeth nodded and grabbed the first-aid kit, stabbing the needle into the vial and filling it with the liquid, cringing slightly. She handed it over to Moss. He struggled, but was finally able to jab it into the girl's arm. The girl mumbled one last sentence before drifting off.

"Get the hell away from me Commander…"

Elizabeth's eyes widened.

'_Just how is this girl connected to me and the Commander?'

* * *

_One more thing to say. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


	16. A cure

Yo! I'm not exactly at my house right now, but I was able to find a computer with internet connection, a writing program, and a decent keyboard. 'Cause you know it's all about the keyboard…

* * *

"Elizabeth!" Moss turned down another corridor, looking for his friend. He stopped at the front door of Avery's temporary assigned room. He knocked. Silence. "I know you're in there, so you might as well answer." He heard a sigh from behind the door.

"Come in." Moss opened the door to see Elizabeth still at Avery's side, her clothes rumpled from being in them for days. Moss frowned and went over to sit next to her.

"This is bad, you know. Staying up for 3 days is extreme for a human. For once, I think vampires are no different from the way you look." Elizabeth's dark-ringed glared at him.

"You're a real confidence booster to the sick." She said sarcastically. "I did tell you-"

"Yes, yes. You did tell me. That's actually why I'm here. You told Sir Integra right? I thought so. She's got you scheduled for a check-up to find out why you can't drink any blood. I'm here to take you." Elizabeth sighed, rubbed her eyes, and stood up, swaying a little to the dizziness. She was soon able to follow Moss. Apprehension flitted through her as he stopped no more than five steps away from her door.

"Lizzy, do you know how to get to the check-up-room-thingy?" Elizabeth smiled a little at the phrasing, but was quickly serious, nodding.

'Yes. Why? Is there another attack? What can I do?"

"No. It's just…"

"Yes?" Moss turned to her, crying what she hoped was fake tears.

"I don't know where this place is!" He wailed. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and hugged him, patting his back comfortably. Moss grinned and hugged her back, sticking his thumb up to a passing Hudson, who grinned and returned the gesture. Elizabeth noticed and slapped him on the arm.

"You idiot. Why did you have to have to take me? Why are we even going? It's…" She checked the watch that she had not-so-recently bought from Christine's shop. "Ten! Why are you even awake?" Moss blinked and tried to remember the questions she had asked.

"I…I'm taking you 'cause I volunteered, I already explained to you why we're going, and…I'm awake because I volunteered earlier. That everything?"

"Pretty much, yeah." She said, surprised.

"Don't sound so shocked. I'm actually rather smart when I choose to be. And dashing." Moss ran a hand through his hair and stood up straighter. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, starting toward the check-up office. Moss quickly caught up to her. After a small silence, Elizabeth decided to start a conversation.

"Soooo…how have you been lately?"

"You know the usual."

"Cocky and headstrong?"

"Shut up."

"Good evening, girl. Soldier." The two whipped around to see Alucard walking down the hallway toward them, Moss surprised to see the vampire, Elizabeth to see the vampire walking without his powers.

"Oh, hello! It is a nice evening, actually. I was gonna get out there myself after Lizzy's check-up."

"I think I might join you later. See you then." Elizabeth smiled and waved goodbye to the vampire as he sunk through the floor. They stood there for a second.

"Are you really going to go now? Outside, I mean."

"Yeah, sure. When I say things, I usually mean them. Besides, just because Alucard can torture and or eat me at anytime he pleases, doesn't mean that I still don't entertain the fact that we could be mates(not that kind perves)." Elizabeth stared.

"Yeah, well, good luck with that. By the way, who's doing this check-up?"

**H**

At Dr. Whitman leaned over Elizabeth, holding her eye open and shining a small light in it. Unable to move her one eye, Elizabeth glared with her other. She didn't like Dr. Whitman. Not one bit. He poked, prodded, and gazed at her with a cold aura, like she was a science experiment on a lab table. Elizabeth sorely missed Dr. Ross.

The doctor turned away and reached into a drawer. Elizabeth tensed when she saw the needle and a vial of a cloudy white substance in his hand. He stuck the needle in the vial, sucking the fluid up, tapping the needle and squeezing some out to lose the bubbles. He started to approach Elizabeth, She scooted away, further along the paper-covered bed she was sitting on.

"Get the **hell **away from me with that thing." She warned. A hand was laid on her shoulder. She looked up and behind her to see Walter.

"Miss Elizabeth, Dr. Whitman is only trying to help. Sit down and take the shot, alright?" Elizabeth turned her head back, lowering it. She sighed and nodded. The hand squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before removing itself.

"It's'alright Lizzy! You can take a measly ol' shot, right?" Elizabeth glared at Moss, who was sitting on a stool in the corner. She concealed a smile as she turned back to Dr. Whitman. She obediently held her arm out.

"It's good that you can actually listen to reason. Thank you sir. Stupid girl." He muttered the last bit, sticking the needle into her arm and dispensing the liquid into her bloodstream.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. Pain wracked her body, but she couldn't scream. She began to pant, and Dr. Whitman nodded, noticing the change.

"Hey, what the hell's happenin' to her!?"

"What have you done sir?!"

"Please, please gentleman. The mixture is not fatal, just a small dose of pain. Now, Mr. Moss, I'm going to have to have a little bit of your blood." Dr. Whitman moved out of Elizabeth's line of sight, and she tried to move, but couldn't. She did hear, however, the small intake of blood as, she assumed, the needle slid into Moss's skin. Dr. Whitman came back after a minute. He leaned over her again and opened her mouth. He put the needle to her tongue.

"Let's see what this does." He squeezed the blood on her tongue.

Unfortunately, Dr. John Whitman found out.

The doctor yelled, stumbling back as Elizabeth lunged at him, snarling. He edged toward te wall, hands flailed in front of him to ward off Elizabeth's attack. She was on him fast. She pinned down his arms, growling as she moved towards his neck.

Walter and Moss were frozen in shock. One moment, Elizabeth was sitting there, panting and gasping in pain, and the next, after Dr. Whitman had put the blood on her tongue, her eyes had turned blood-red, and she lunged at him. The thing that frightened them most wasn't that Dr. Whitman was in danger. It was because they had never seen Elizabeth act that way. She was sweet, loving, and caring, and the pair had almost believed she was human. Not now. Now this...this...this animal that was trapped inside the girl had unleashed itself. This thing was ferocious. It was...bone-chilling. The two quickly regained their senses and started forward to somehow control Elizabeth. They were saved the trouble.

Elizabeth's fangs grew as she reached Dr. Whitman's throat. This action was, however, stopped as two large arms clothed in red pinned the girl's arms to her side from behind.

"Didn't I tell you never to get out of control again? Look what you've done. You scared the nice doctor." Elizabeth didn't recognize the grin in Alucard's voice, or Alucard for that matter, as she tried to claw her way out, snarling viciously. The vampire sat on the paper-covered bed. He hoisted the wiggling and snarling Elizabeth onto his lap. Dr. Whitman slowly stood up, rubbing his arms and glaring at the girl. Alucard heard the doctor's heart rise as Moss was suddenly in front of him, lifting him up by his throat, a look of rage on his face.

"What the hell did you do to her!? Answer me!" His grip tightened on the man's throat. Dr. Whitman coughed and spluttered the answer.

"Absolutely nothing." He said weakly.

"Bullshit! What was in that vial!? Dammit, answer me!" He slammed the doctor against the wall.

"It was the cure, you ass! If you'd paid attention during this, you might have realized that it once again has a taste for blood."

"She's not an 'it'!" Moss drew his fist back to punch Dr. Whitman. He was startled as wire caught his arm.

"Enough. Please release Dr. Whitman. Thank you. Now," Walter walked over to the doctor. "tell us what you did to Miss Elizabeth before I pull off your limbs one by one." Dr. Whitman was about to laugh, but found that his arms and legs were wrapped in Walter's deadly wire. The door suddenly burst open.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Integra yelled, storming in. A frightened Seras followed.

"This bugger..." Moss began to explain the situation. Seras noticed the still-snarling Elizabeth, who was still struggling in Alucard's arms. She gasped and ran over.

"Oh, Liz, are you alright?" Seras shrieked and jumped back as Elizabeth snapped at her face.

"Be careful." Seras glared at Moss, who had finished speaking to Sir Integra.

"What happened to her?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." They looked back at Dr. Whitman, who was being questioned by Integra.

"What did you give her Whitman? I hope you realize I have no qualms in killing you." The doctor glanced nervously at everyone in the room. He finally sighed, ruffling his hair.

"It was a cure, dammit. That's all it was. I developed it meself. I thought it would help. Apparently, it- er she reacted to Moss's blood more than I thought she would." Integra was about to reply, but the door opened. Avery's head popped in.

"Hello? Is anyone-oh." She looked around confusedly. At Dr. Whitman himself. At Integra. At Alucard. And finally, at the young Elizabeth, who was still snarling loud enough to frighten the teen. Sir Integra regarded her, then went back to the doctor.

"How do we stop her?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe if you introduce her into a comatose like state for a short period of time...yes, that might work!" Dr. Whitman smirked as if he had the situation under his control the whole time. Integra knelt down in front of him, leaning towards his ear, whispering,

"You had better be right. I don't take kindly to pigs who endanger my soldiers." Integra stood and walked over to Alucard, leaving the now pale-faced Whitman stil tied up in Walter's wires.

"Alucard, I want her asleep. Now."

"Yes master." He repositioned the girl more to the side. He then removed one arm, pinning her right arm to his chest by pushing the other one closer to him. He took her chin in his fingers and forced her to look at him. She immediately calmed, staring into his bright red orbs. She quickly fell asleep. He relaxed his hold on her.

"Anything else?"

"Put her in her room. She should be fairly safe there. Moss, go with him. You're an extra precaution, just in case this doesn't work."

"But what happens if it doesn't work?" Integra paused. Her gaze returned to Elizabeth, whom she had grown to trust in more ways than one, maybe with her own life. But this wasn't her. Integra's eyes hardened, and she looked back at Moss.

"Incapacitate her."

"What?"

"You heard me soldier! Shoot her until she can't even stand! If necessary, kill her. I don't want this thing loose in my organization."

"She's not a thing!" Moss suddenly found a pistol between his eyes. Integra was glaring at him.

"That is not her anymore. I will count to ten, and then I will turn my safety off and fire. Leave."

"I'm going!" Moss ran out the door. As Sir Integra began to turn around, the door opened again, and Moss's head popped in. "By the way Alucard, mind it we take a rain-check on tonight?" Integra flicked her safety off and shot the wall right next to him. He yelped and was gone. Integra turned to a laughing Alucard.

"Shut up and go." Alucard smirked.

"Yes master." He stood, carrying Elizabeth, and walked into the wall. Integra regarded Walter and Seras.

"Walter, bring this," She indicated Dr. Whitman. "to the front door. Or better yet, the streets. I don't want you to come back, understand?" Whitman nodded, and Walter released his hold on the man's legs, keeping his wires wrapped around the man's arms. "Seras, accompany Walter." She nodded. The three stood up and walked out the door, Seras first, Whitman second, and Walter last. Integra, finally, turned to Avery.

"You come with me."

**H**

Sir Integra sat down behind her desk in her office, viewing as Avery sat across from her.

"I suppose you want an explanation?" Avery asked, slouching in the chair.

"If you're ready." Avery looked down at the floor, glaring.

"It's just...I've finally found her. I'm so glad I've finally found her. But I didn't expect her to be...to be..." She trailed off.

"A monster?"

"No! Not like that. Just...not human. I knew something like this would happen."

"You know who did this, don't you." It wasn't a question. Avery's glare intensified.

"That bastard! He should've never touched her!"

"Who?

"My father. Commander John Doherty. Probably better known to Elizabeth and the other Designs as the Commander."

* * *

Bum, bum buuuuuuuuuum.

Will Elizabeth wake up back to normal? Will Avery explain her and Elizabeth's past? What is their pasts'? Don't you wish that I could have a cool announcer-ish voice?

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! VOTE PAIRINGS!


	17. Give me the Jack!

God, it's been sooo long because my computer contracted a virus and I couldn't write or anything!! It pissed me off so much! And then the stupid website wouldn't let me log in!! And then…I was just…lazy…sorry…

I am back though, and ready to control the Hellsing universe! -evil laughter-

Disclaimer- I can only control the Hellsing universe through my pathetic writing. I don't actually own the characters.

* * *

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing sat at her desk in her office, mulling over the information that Avery had given her. The girl was long gone by now, but she had left enough food for thought for the Hellsing director to chew. She looked up as Walter burst into her office, something which he rarely did unless important, holding a file.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Sir Hellsing, but this is truly important. I ran some blood tests between Miss Avery and Miss Elizabeth, and I found- "

"Walter." She held up a hand to interrupt him. "I know. The girl already told me." Walter closed large oak door, walking over to stand in front of Sir Integra's desk. She gestured him to sit down. He did, wincing as his bones creaked.

"May I join?" Integra's eyes shot to the left as Alucard appeared out of the wall.

"How does this concern you?" Integra shot.

"It does." The vampire replied shortly. He dragged a chair from the side of her office to her desk, sitting and crossing his legs, resting his intertwined fingers on his knees. Integra rolled her eyes.

"Fine. As you kn-"

"Um, Sir Integra?" The women felt her last shred of patience begin to slip as she looked at the door. Seras Victoria and Sergeant Robert Moss were leaning into the room from the door.

"Can we join?" The Sergeant asked.

"Fine." She said, clenching her teeth. The two quickly entered the room, copying Alucard's actions. They stared at her expectantly.

"Are we done?" They nodded. "Good. As you know, this new girl, Avery Doherty, has shown up, which may or may not be a problem."

"Why?" Seras asked.

"Because, this kid could be a spy, either from the Vatican or this 'Commander.'" Moss explained.

"I doubt the girl's a spy from the Vatican. She…doesn't seem the type." Walter added.

"So we have to consider that she is either a spy here to destroy the organization…"

"Or to destroy Elizabeth." Moss finished Integra's statement. A silence filled the room.

"So what do we do with her?" Moss asked.

"For now…nothing. All we can do is keep an eye on her. If any of you notice something suspicious, report it." Moss and Seras nodded.

"Yes sir!" They chimed, standing up, saluting, and leaving. Walter stood up from the chair.

"I suppose I'd better make dinner. 100 meals can't and won't make themselves." He departed, leaving Sir Integra and Alucard alone in the former's office. They sat in silence.

"Shouldn't you be asleep? It's early." Integra glanced at the clock on her laptop, which read 4:38.

"Yes." Silence. Integra finally asked the question that had plagued her for hours on end.

"Why are you so interested in this girl?" The vampire smirked.

"Well, she is more interesting than Police Girl. Although she may not have more power, she does have more potential. She actually drinks her blood." With that, the elder vampire stood up to leave.

"But that's not it."

"No, that's it." Alucard replied smoothly. He sunk into the floor. Integra sighed, taking up a pen and a piece of paper to write a new report for the Twelve.

**H**

"I do not!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Do too." Moss replied, smirking.

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"I would show you, but that would defeat the whole purpose of this!" Moss grinned.

"You can show me."

"No chance in hell."

"Well then you better give it too me right?"

"I told you I don't have it!"

"Sure you don't." Elizabeth growled and tossed her cards away, lunging playfully at the man across from her. The hand she had thrown away fluttered to the ground. Elizabeth pulled Moss up to the cards by his collar.

"See!? I don't have the Jack."

"Or you could have hidden it."

"Where?!" Moss looked at her. Or rather, her shirt.

"In my bra?! Ew! You perv!" She whacked him lightly on the head.

Elizabeth had been awake for an hour now. At first, when she approached Moss in a groggy manner, and asking him what had happened, he was cautious. After five minutes of poking her to make sure she was herself, he hugged the irritated Elizabeth. The following moment of boredom had led to the suggestion of a card game. This in turn led to the now-violent game of Go Fish. Moss requested a Jack, Elizabeth replied 'Go Fish', and Moss insisted that she had one.

"Whatever gave you that idea in the first place?" Elizabeth asked, retrieving her cards and sitting back down.

"When you reached for a card, you accidentally tilted yours. I saw it." Elizabeth looked at her cards, sighed, and face palmed.

"You really are stupid." She turned a card over. "Is that what you saw?" Moss blushed a little as he realized that the Jack was really a Joker.

"It's a common mistake!" Elizabeth smirked at his weak defense.

"Sure, sure. Can we go now? I hate spending too long in one room. It gets stuffy." Moss's embarrassment turned to amusement. Before he could say anything, the door opened.

"Hello to all my loyal subjects! Bow down before your queen!" The two rolled their eyes as Avery skipped into the room. She settled herself between Moss and Elizabeth. Her eyes caught the deck of cards.

"What'cha playin'?"

"Go Fish." Elizabeth answered. "Robbie found a deck of cards and we were bored." Moss counted five cards from the deck.

"Wanna play?" He offered. Avery smiled and took the cards.

"Yeah. Thanks." Moss nodded and counted cards for Elizabeth and himself.

After four more less violent games of Go Fish, the score racked up to Elizabeth winning twice and Moss and Avery both winning once. The teen vampire smirked as Moss began to gather the cards together glumly. He noticed her expression.

"Lizzy, you betray me? Fine! I guess I'll stick with Ave for now on!" He wrapped an arm around Avery's shoulders and stuck his tongue at Elizabeth. Avery raised her eyebrow at the soldier, pushing him off her.

"'Ave?' Who gave you the permission to shorten my name? I thought it was short enough." Moss laughed nervously and slowly backed away.

"I-I-I...you didn't?" Moss squeaked. Avery glared and nodded, sitting closer to her twin. Moss slowly crawled back to his original position glancing at Avery in fear. Avery smirked and lay back, resting her head in Elizabeth's lap. Elizabeth absent-mindedly stroked Avery's hair as she tried to remember her last thoughts before sleep.

Aaaaannnd…fail. She gave up and surmised that she would have to ask somebody else for that information. Not now, though. She was having too much fun, and Elizabeth had a suspicion that whatever had happened wasn't good.

"Having fun?" The three people in the room almost jumped in the air as Alucard rose between them, through the cards.

"Jesus Christ!" Moss exclaimed, clutching the part of his chest where his heart was. Alucard looked down at him and grinned.

"You wish." Elizabeth scowled at him.

"Ha ha. What are you doing here?" Alucard stepped back, bending to pick up five cards from the deck, and sat down between Moss and Elizabeth.

"I was bored." Elizabeth sighed and pushed Avery's head off her lap, chuckling softly at the small 'Oof' that Avery emitted. She ignored her twin's scowl as she counted cards and handed them to Avery and Moss.

"No cheating." She warned the elder vampire. Alucard smirked.

After five more games, and a little bit of cheating, Alucard was winning by two, and the other three pathetically accomplished one win each.

"It isn't fair!!!" Moss cried, comically crying in the corner. Avery's head was bent down; one could practically see the gloom rolling off her. Elizabeth looked at her cards in disbelief, then, her expression turning to disgust, she slid the cards away from her. She glared at the vampire.

"You cheated didn't you?"

* * *

How was that?! Review please!!!! And, once again, I'm _very _sorry for waiting this long to update…review…pwease???

Btw, did you know I based Moss's character from Tamaki Suoh from OHSHC? If you don't know what that is, check it out at your local bookstore in the manga section. It's called Ouran High School Host Club. Really long title but totally worth it and so cute! :)


	18. Coincidental meetings

I'm so sorry! I was going to update, wrote the whole chapter in my notebook, then lost my notebook! I'm hear to beg forgiveness, and let you on a new update on the plot. Please...forgiveness...pwease...?

* * *

As soon as Dr. John Whitman hit the hard pavement of the street, he knew he wanted revenge. He was practically ruined! No one would take him now. He decided he would have to change his name, start up another laboratory, and hire more personnel. _Trusted _personnel. Not some stupid bunch that would eventually learn to think for themselves.

If only he could remember what he had put in that serum! He would've sold it on the black market for millions! He didn't have enough time to grab the vial in which he had the mysterious concoction.

Well, mysterious to them.

He had created the cause of vampirism.

It took long hours of the night, and his computer had fried when he had tried to examine the substance. Fortunately, Dr. Whitman had connections that led him to a more stable computer. One thing had struck his mind.

If he had created the cause for vampirism, couldn't he create a cure?

It would sell less than the cause, but money would be made from the result nonetheless.

And the only thing stopping him was the unknown ingredients. He wracked his brains for the answer.

As his mind was preoccupied, his feet carried him down the sidewalks of London. He wasn't even aware that he was walking, only that the ingredients were crucial to the answer, and that-

His body jolted as an unknown object crashed into him at full force. The woman, for he had identified her as such, fell to the ground. She held a cup of coffee that was now almost empty, due to the fact that the contents had been dumped on Dr. Whitman's shirt.

"I guess you're done with that?" He commented sarcastically, indicating the cup in the woman's hand and his shirt.

"No, I wasn't, but, apparently, I am now." She snapped back. She picked herself off the ground and brushed herself off. She glared at him as he stared. "Don't you have somewhere to be? You were goin' pretty fast." She commented dryly.

"Not at the exact moment. I was hoping that I could buy you another cup of coffee." She looked him over slightly, approval in her eyes. She quickly agreed. They traveled to the nearest coffee shop, she ordered her drink, and they sat down at a small table.

"So what had you in a bad mood anyways?" She asked him, glancing impatiently at the counter to see a glimpse of her drink.

"I was recently fired. Just recently. I was...helping this girl, as I am a doctor, and things didn't work out so well." He shook the thought of getting practically carried out onto the street out of his head. At the word 'fired' the woman had flinched. and a pout came to her lips.

"And you?" He finished.

"I was also fired. I was an employee at a jewelry store, this girl came in and started fussing. I was fired by my employer for 'being rude.'" She finished this sentence with air quotes.

"What was the girl's name?" He asked casually.

"Started with an 'E.' Eli...Eileen...Elita..."

"Elizabeth?" Whitman asked breathlessly.

"That's the one!" She exclaimed. Dr. Whitman leaned forward.

"Elizabeth what?"

"I can't remember."

"Brown hair? Green eyes? Unusually pale skin?"

"I really don't know about green eyes. She was wearing sunglasses. Everything else describes her perfectly! How do you know her?" She asked, suspicion in her voice.

"That girl got me fired!" He yelled. The woman scowled.

"That girl seems to be ruining lives everywhere. What's your name?"

"D-Tal Whitman." He had to remember to keep the honorific out of his name. "And yours?"

"I'm Jane Lovett. This is such a coincidence!"

"It is, isn't it?" The voice that had suddenly sounded behind them made the man and woman jump. They turned around to see another man behind them, smiling politely.

"I'm sorry for startling you. May I sit with you?" They both nodded. The man pulled out a chair from the next table. Whitman shivered at the certain elegance that was shown as the man sat down.

"Now." He eyed the two people in front of him. "We have much to discuss, don't we?" Jane cleared her throat.

"Don't you think you should introduce yourself first?" The man smiled.

"Ah, yes. Please forgive me for my ignorance." He reached out to shake hands with Tal Whitman and Jane Lovett.

"Commander John Doherty. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now, about that girl you were discussing. Does this happen to be her?" Commander Doherty opened the file he had been carrying, took out a picture, and slid it over. Whitman caught it and looked at it. He was surprised at the smiling picture of Elizabeth Halliwell.

"Why yes, that's h-" Whitman quickly stopped the woman from blurting out her answer.

"That depends. Who is she, and why do you want her?"

"That's none of your concern. If you are not able to identify her, I will try somewhere else." As Doherty began to get up, Whitman stopped him.

"It is the same girl. Just listen to me." Doherty's eyebrows raised, but he sat back down.

"I'm listening."

"I think we can come to an agreement. I know exactly where she is. The exact place. But I want in. I don't care what you're going to do to her. I just want in. And I have another little surprise for you."

"What would that be?" Whitman smirked.

"Ah, ah, ah. You hold up your end of the bargain. Me and Ms. Lovett get in, we tell you everything." Doherty seemed to consider this. He glanced back to the former doctor.

"And there's nothing else you want?" Whitman shook his head.

"Just to be there." Doherty nodded.

"Alright. You have a deal." He held out his hand. Whitman grabbed it firmly, and they shook. Doherty repeated this action with Ms. Lovett. "But just so you know, I will hunt you down and show no mercy if you overthrow this deal." Tal Whitman smiled.

"As to you, sir. As to you."

* * *

Holy crap! This is so epic! Even I didn't know this was going to happen...this sux. Oh well, I hope Elizabeth can outrun _three _people who hate her guts. Please review!


	19. Surprise!

Heh, I'm….back? –gets stabbed by random pointy objects- I know, I know…it's been two months…I honestly didn't know that I left it for so long! I forgots….pwease forgive?

I got a deviantART account!!!! Come look me up!!!! My journal has Elizabeth's facts and figures, and some things you didn't previously know about her, so if you're interested, come on and look! I still have the same name…Slashers-R-Us….soooo…

* * *

Elizabeth woke up slowly, rubbing her eyes. She looked at the alarm clock, and was mildly surprised at the time.

'_It's almost two o'clock! Maybe my sleeping habits are getting into check…' _Once again, she remembered Dr. Ross, teasing her about her sleep, and a pang erupted in her heart. She shrugged it off and dressed into her uniform, wondering what this day…or afternoon, would bring her.

Elizabeth noticed the blood pack in the bucket full of ice on the table. A note lay beside it, and she picked it up as she sipped her drink.

_Sir Integra has given you the day off. Use it as you wish, just don't come into the library until I or Seras have summoned you. Enjoy your free day._

_Walter_

She gave the note a weird look and crumpled it up, setting it down on the table with her empty blood pack. Well, might as well enjoy a day off. But she was so curious as to what might be happening in the library…

She quietly exited her room, making sure her footsteps were almost soundless. She hunched over comically, pretending to hold a sword in her hands.

"I'm a ninja." She whispered to herself, giggling.

Suddenly, her forehead came in contact with an unknown object, sending her flat on her butt. Elizabeth winced and looked up, glaring reproachfully at what had stopped her ninja skills.

"And where do we think we're going?" Her glare turned into a sheepish grin when she saw Moss, his arms crossed and tapping his foot.

"Er…I was…hungry?" Moss rolled his eyes and picked her up by her collar, forcing her up.

"Sure you were. Or perhaps you were going to the library for some afternoon reading." Elizabeth laughed nervously.

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Because almost every living and unliving being here knows that vampires cannot eat real food without having a most painful experience later. Good try girl, but not good enough." Alucard's intimidating form appeared from the wall, startling both the male and female.

"Yeah! What he said!" Moss replied, pointing vaguely at the other vampire. Elizabeth sighed and started walking back to her room.

"Hey…wait…I didn't mean you had to go back to your room or anything…" She looked back, noticing Moss's guilty expression and nodded, returning back.

"What do you want to do then?" Moss shrugged and looked at Alucard, who shrugged also.

"We…could go see a movie…" Moss suggested. Elizabeth gasped, nodding quickly, and looked at Alucard, practically dancing on her toes with excitement.

"You don't need my permission." Alucard barely finished his sentence as Elizabeth ran past him, using all her vampiric powers to rush to Integra's office. The two men stared after her, one's mouth open with shock, the other with a large grin on his face. I bet you can guess the two apart.

"Day-um." Moss then whistled in astonishment, walking after her. Alucard merely laughed and dropped out of sight.

**H**

"Please! Please! Please, please, please!" Elizabeth was practically on Integra's desk, holding the woman around the waist. Integra grimaced and pushed the girl off her, feeling a slight twinge of satisfaction as she heard the resounding thump of the girl as she fell onto the floor.

"Since when did pleading like that ever get you anything from me?" The girl realized she was right, but still crouched behind the desk, holding the woman's leg and beginning to plead again.

"Godammit, fine! You can go to the movies! As long as you take someone responsible with you." She nodded her head and stood up.

"It's okay. Moss is coming with me, and I even planned to ask Alucard if he was up to it."

"I said responsible." The door opened, and Moss walked in.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'll take my car and I'll pay for everything, so you don't have to worry about that, sir. The only thing you'll be missing is two vampires and a soldier." Integra mentally praised god for this opportunity away from the two most annoying people in her organization. Alucard, who appeared out of nowhere, smirked.

"Well, well. It seems Integra has caved in already. If I had known that latching on to her leg and begging was all that was needed…" Sir Integra screamed curses, throwing things at the three individuals in her room. The youngest two yelped and quickly exited the room, hearing the elder's laughs as he was pummeled with objects. Elizabeth reached in to the scary woman's office and tugged at Alucard's coat, signaling that it was time to leave scary woman alone and proceed with their plans. He rolled his eyes but left, closing the door behind him.

"I'll go get the car." Moss stated.

"I have more pressing matters to take care of at this point. I will meet you there." Alucard replied, sinking into the floor.

"And I'll go to the library!" Elizabeth said. She started to walk, frowning when Moss's hand grabbed her collar and started to drag her with him.

"Once again, good try, but not good enough."

**H**

"Where the hell is he?" Moss glanced at his watch again and tapped the steering wheel. The 2002 gold Cadillac Catera had been sitting outside the Hellsing mansion for a while now, two hours by Elizabeth's count. She was glancing at the clock in the front every few minutes, due to the fact that she had been placed in the back by Moss. He had insisted that Alucard would want front, so she finally agreed, stuffing herself into the backseat reluctantly.

And now Alucard was a no-show.

A breath of icy cold air erupted onto Elizabeth's neck, and she screamed loudly, whipping around and pulling out her handgun in defense.

Lo and behold, guess who showed up?

The elder vampire was roaring with laughter, phasing fully into the back seat and making himself comfortable by using Elizabeth's legs to rest his.

"Not funny!" She smacked Moss in the back of the head, who was sniggering in the front. He continued to laugh, trying and failing to hide it.

"That was bloody brilliant! You should do that more often!"

"Acknowledged." The vampire replied.

"We left the front for you, you know…" Alucard moved himself into a more comfortable position. His head rested on the door of the car, while his legs rested on Elizabeth's thighs, making her squirm in discomfort.

"No. I believe I am comfortable here." Moss shrugged and turned to look at Elizabeth.

"Then, Lizzie, I suppose you can have front-"

"No. She stays right where she is." Elizabeth grumbled but looked out the window, ignoring the two that accompanied her. Moss glanced over at the other vampire.

"She'll get over it." He answered, tipping his hat over his eyes. The soldier shrugged and started the car, preparing for the drive to the theater.

**H**

"Ugh, someone shoot me. That was the worst movie ever!" Moss complained, getting out his key to unlock the car door.

"I agree. The poor woman must have been inebriated at the time, or held hostage by someone. I don't think she was in her right mind when she directed that." Alucard agreed, phasing into the car. Elizabeth pouted, waiting for the door to open before jumping into the passenger seat.

"I thought it was good…" She settled into the passenger seat. However, as soon as she had made herself comfortable, she felt a hand on her shoulder. One strange feeling later, she was in the back seat, thighs once again occupied by Alucard's legs. She glared and mumbled, ignoring him.

"You only like it because it was romance, and everyone knows all girls like romance." Moss stated, buckling his seatbelt and turning on the car.

"All girls do not like romance!" Elizabeth huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well, you sure didn't like it because the main character was sparkly. What shit is that?! I mean, seriously, what kind of vampire sparkles?" Elizabeth tuned Moss out as he started to complain about the movie.

Well, the only thing that mattered was that she had liked Twilight….

**H**

As they entered Hellsing mansion, Elizabeth noted that it was unusually quiet. Almost no one was seen, save the few soldiers that still hung around.

"I think it's time for me to take my leave. The sun is getting annoying." Alucard smirked and, within the blink of an eye, disappeared.

"Soooo….I think I'll just….go." As Elizabeth started to run toward the library, Moss grabbed her around the waist, hoisting her up and carrying her over his shoulder. She blushed and started to squirm.

"No, you're not going to go. You're going to stay here and have a chat or something with me. You have nothing better to do anyway." Elizabeth growled but stopped squirming, putting on a look of defeat and allowing herself to be carried back outside. However, Moss's cell phone began to vibrate, and he held her waist with one hand as he answered it.

"Hello? Ready? Okay then." He flipped it shut and started to go back inside.

"Where are we going?" She whined.

"To the library." Moss answered curtly. Elizabeth squirmed again, this time with anticipation. Here it was! The moment has finally arrived! She was going to see what was in that library and nothing was going to stop her! Elizabeth rubbed her hands in glee and was faintly surprised when Moss set her back down on the floor. She stared at him as he stared at her.

"Well? Are you going to go in?" She shrugged, pushed the handle, and opened the door.

"**Surprise!!!!"**

**H**

At first the cacophony of voices had scared the undead life out of the girl, and she jumped back with fear. Then, with a snarl, she grabbed the Tahrae and pressed it against the first forehead she saw, preparing to pull the trigger.

She quickly realized who it was before she did so, however.

"Godammit! I try to do something nice for you, and this is where it gets me! This is the second time you've almost shot me! The second time!!!!" Avery screamed at Elizabeth. Avery had her practically backed up into the corner before she calmed herself and stomped away, muttering curses and placing the large cake she had been holding on the table.

"Yes, yes. I believe that is quite enough. You're going to scare Ms. Elizabeth into her second death if you keep up with that." Elizabeth smiled and ran to hug Walter, who patted her on the head.

"What is all this?" She asked him, looking around in awe at all the decorations and confetti. A small table was placed in the middle of the room, holding boxes with colored wrapping paper on them. The cake was also there, chocolate, she saw it was.

"Well, we heard you didn't exactly have a birthday, so we decided to cook something up for you, ya know, make one ourselves." Jason Hudson said, winking at her. Including him, Cooper, Kent, Barnum, Walter, and a few other familiar faces were seen in the room. She smiled and hugged each one, tears almost flooding her eyes as she thought about what they had done for her.

"Thanks guys. This really means a lot to me." She wiped her eyes and smiled larger.

"Nah. It's fine. We're just glad that Moss could keep you out of the library. We had a hard time clearing out all of those books and shelves, and we though for sure that the idiot was too incompetent to keep a little girl from finding out what we were doing." Kent smirked as Moss cursed him, struggling against Cooper, who held him back.

"Once again, thanks guys. This might explain why I haven't seen you guys for a while. Especially you Walter." She looked up at him a little accusingly, and he gave her a grin.

"Well don't just stand there! Open the frickin' presents!" Avery yelled. She handed a camera to Walter and started to egg the other girl on. The other happily obliged.

* * *

Awww….how sweet….too sweet, don't you think? Don't worry more action to come later. I just wanted to put more bonding sequences in there. Reasons for that will be explained later.

I personally hate twilight, and I know that it's already out on DVD, I just had to write the different reactions between the three on the movie. And I had to get Elizabeth out of the house lol XD

Vote for pairings, and remember, come check me up on deviantART sometime, as Slashers-R-Us!


	20. Planning

Hey guys! -laughs nervously- yeah I know I know it took me forever, but I've been just a little bit busy and stuffs. If you would still leave a review that would be nice.

* * *

Tal Whitman paced around his new office, making mental notes, planning new strategies, and laying out the problems tnat he now faced.

The attack was planned for tomorrow.

So far, everything was going according to plan. Sir Integra would be gone, they were planning to attack during the day so the other two vampires would be sleeping by then. The only things he had to worry about were the butler and the other mysterious girl that had just shown up. The strange thing was, however, was the Doherty had seemed like he expected her to show up, and they were ordered to steal her away too.

Everything was just too strange for Whitman to comprehend.

The way Doherty had addresed this new girl, it made it seem like this girl was part of the whole operation, but why would they need to steal her if she knew what was going to happen? They only planned to study and kill the Design named Elizabeth, right?

But maybe that wasn't it, he realized. Maybe there was something more to it. Something that he would regret later. And, for the first time since he had joined up with Doherty, he was questioning the man's motives and ambitions.

A slamming of the door made Tal Whitman almost jump out of his skin. He turned quickly and breather a sigh of relief when he saw it was only his new acquaintance, Jane Lovett.

She sauntered in, giving him a small smile that was supposed to be something more. He smiled back, although a little more forcefully. He knew she liked him, he wasn't blind to her advancements no matter how much he wished he was. He just wasn't interested in the woman. Oh, she was attractive, alright. Very attractive, in fact, that many had eyed her up and down the hallways of the secret building that held the equipment and means to capture and study Elizabeth when the time came. She wasn't his type, though, and resisted the urge to scream this particular sentence in her face.

"So how is the planning going?" She asked him, sitting on his desk and twirling her hair with her fingers.

"Very well actually. Just tying up some loose ends, and then we should be ready for tomorrow." He told her, eying her legs. Well, her personality wasn't his type, but everything else was...

"Good. So we should definitely have her for tomorrow. Oooh, I'm just so excited! I wanna watch when you study her. It's going to be so fun!" She squealed, squirming in her seat on the desk.

"It really is no laughing matter. We have to handle Elizabeth with the utmost caution. You must remember, she is a very powerful being, no matter if she looks like a girl or not. I'm worried about the other one too. Doherty hasn't told us anything about her, and who knows what tricks she has up her sleeve." Jane smiled knowingly, jumping off the desk and walking over to him. She pushed him against the wall, which surprised him, but not in a non-pleasant way.

"You worry too much." She whispered in his ear. She then kissed him, forcibly pushing her tongue into his mouth. He responded quickly by grabbing her ass, pulling her tighter against him.

'Well,' he mused. 'you only need a personality for a relationship.'

* * *

Haha yeah I'm a dirty, dirty pervert XD

Pairings are still yours to decide!


	21. Incapacitation

Well it's not like I have an excuse for myself. I just lost my muse and had no idea how to do this. My wonderful boyfriend helped my finally figure this out, and there will be more chapters to follow.

* * *

"Seras to Elizabeth. Seras to Elizabeth. Come in Elizabeth."

A loud scream erupted from the bed, followed by a thump as one of Hellsing's residential vampires fell out of her bed and onto the ground. Although tangled in her sheets. she managed to jump up, brandishing the Tahrae, her gun.

"Seras to Elizabeth. Seras to Elizabeth. Come in Elizabeth."

Elizabeth Halliwell quickly pointed her gun to the only table in her room, where the voice seemed to be emitting from. She edged toward that direction, peering down at the table and looking at its contents. She smiled a little as she recognized her birthday presents from yesterday. Everyone had been so nice to her.

FLASHBACK

"Come on open the damn things already! We don't have all day!" Avery whined. Moss lightly smacked her in the back of the head.

"Shut up it's Lizzie's birthday not yours." Avery stuck her tongue out at him and pouted. Elizabeth giggled as she reached for the first present. She noticed it was from Walter and tried to tear open the wrapping paper faster. She gasped in delight at what she saw, grabbed it tightly in her hands, ran over to Walter, and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Walter thank you thank you thank you! I love it!" Walter grimaced in pain making small panting sounds as he tried to breathe.

"You're-ugh very wel-oi-come." Elizabeth jumped away from him and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Walter."

"It's my turn!" Moss declared. He ran over to the table, picked up his present, ran back to Elizabeth, and shoved it at her. He was practically dancing with delight. She stared at him and slowly opened his present. She shrieked and practically danced along with him. She held up a small knife with a serrated blade. The handle was an extension of the blade with intricate black designs carved into it.

"It's wonderful!" Elizabeth reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He dropped to the ground twitching, a huge grin on his face. Elizabeth vaguely heard Walter grumbling about him not getting a kiss.

"Oh shut up it's my turn!" Avery jumped on Elizabeth's back, waving her present back and forth under her nose. Elizabeth took the present, shrugging Avery off of her back. She tore it open to find two necklaces. She looked at Avery, puzzled.

"What's this?"

"They're best friend necklaces! I get one and you get one, and they link together!" Elizabeth examined the things in her hand. The two necklaces linked together to form a heart, one saying best, the other saying friend. Avery grabbed one and stuck it around her neck. Elizabeth stuck the heart around her neck and smiled.

"It's so pretty! Thank you."

"Hey we're next!"

"Yeah it's our turn!"

"Ugh stop shoving!"

"Get your elbow out of my face!"

Elizabeth turned to see all of Hellsing Platoon A's soldiers trying to fit themselves all at once through the door. Kent finally shoved first, then Cooper, followed by Hudson, then Barnum, and finally Kramer, who just strolled through the door, stepping on all of them. The rest of them looked up at her, smiling. They all jumped up at once and crowded around her.

"I call giving Lizzie her present first!"

"Nuh uh I called that first!"

"She likes me better!"

"Ahh Gentlemen." Hudson chuckled, shoving all the other men to the floor. "We all know Lizzie likes ME best. Besides," He pulled a thin package from his combat pants."I happened to have swiped her present from Moss when he wasn't looking." As Moss began checking his pockets, Hudson bowed dramatically and handed the package to Elizabeth. She laughed and took it from him, tearing the wrapping paper off.

"Oh guys, it's so wonderful." She had revealed a heart-shaped picture frame, surrounding one of their first pictures together. It showed the whole team, with Elizabeth up on Moss's shoulders. Elizabeth hugged it to her heart and looked up at the team's expectant faces.

"I love it so much. I'm keeping it forever." They all cheered and hugged her. She laughed and shoved them off of her.

They all jumped as the door banged open.

"What's all this infernal racket!" Integra shouted as she stomped inside the room. Everyone looked at each other.

"Um…well Sir….today's Elizabeth's birthday….and…" Seras began.

"Oh yes, that reminds me." Integra pulled a small, thin case out of her pocket and handed it to Elizabeth. The young vampire opened the case to reveal a shining gold pen with swirling black H on the cap. Elizabeth grinned and thanked Integra.

"And now I have to get back to my duties." She prepared to leave the room.

"You know…there's cake.." Elizabeth offered. Integra paused.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to stay a little bit longer. She replied and sat down next to the table, eyeing the large cake in the middle.

"I always knew your cake addiction would get you in trouble some day." Elizabeth's head turned so fast she could've snapped it to look at the wall, where an infamous trench coat wearing vampire was slowly appearing.

"Oh shut up Alucard." Alucard chuckled as he finished dissolving in the room.

"My apologies Master." He took a gloved finger and swiped it across the cake, bringing it to his lips and sucking it clean. He grimaced.

"You don't like it?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"It's absolutely revolting." Moss walked up to the tall, intimidating vampire.

"It's Lizzie's birthday today." The vampire raised an eyebrow.

"And your point is?" Moss rolled his eyes and stood on his tiptoes to whisper something in the vampire's ear. Alucard grinned wildly.

"Now that's what I want to hear." He crossed the room to stand in front of Elizabeth, and she looked up at him in surprise. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her, looking down at her expectantly. She looked down at the glasses he had put in her hand. They prescription, due to the purple tint. In fact, they were an exact replica to the ones that were adorning his face at this very moment. She looked up at him with a wide smile.

"Oh thank you!" Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. His lip pulled up in a snarl, but he allowed her to finish before backing off. He stood next to Integra.

"What did he promise you this time?" Alucard looked at her and grinned.

"His blood."

Lastly, Seras walked up to her.

"Not only do I have one present for you, I have two! Remember Christine? Well when I went to go get your present from there, she offered to get you one too! Unfortunately, she couldn't be here, but she told me to give it to you in her place! Here, open hers first." Elizabeth obliged and took the small case in Seras's hand. She practically fell down in shock as she opened it. Inside was a small, beautiful golden bracelet that spiraled around. She looked at it admiringly as Seras helped her get it on her wrist.

"It's so beautiful." Seras smiled as she was finally able to clip it on and reached down for the other present.

"Here's mine." Elizabeth opened it to find two small Amethyst stud earrings. She looked up at Seras.

"But I don't have my ears pierced."

"That's alright. I already made an appointment for later today to get them pierced. And look!" Seras parted her hair to reveal a similar pair of earrings. "We match!" Elizabeth nodded, excited.

"Thanks guys! This is the best, and first, birthday I've ever had!"

END FLASHBACK

"Seras to Elizabeth. Seras to Elizabeth. COME IN ELIZABETH!" Elizabeth jumped. The voice was…..coming from the earrings? She slowly picked them up and stuck them in her ear.

"…..hello?" The vampire fell on the ground as a loud shrieking sound erupted into her ear.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just I got excited! I'm so glad they work!" Elizabeth slowly picked herself up off the ground.

"What works?"

"The new earrings! See, before I gave them to you, I outfitted them with a communication device. Walter helped, of course. Isn't it cool? This just makes hide-and-go-seek ten times more awesome!" Elizabeth grinned and nodded, despite Seras not being able to see her.

"Yeah it's pretty cool! I love it! Thank you Seras! Wanna play right now?"

"Nah sorry Liz, Integra's got me assigned to do some stuff. Later?"

"Yeah I'd love to! Can't wait! Elizabeth over and out!" Elizabeth silently giggled. She'd always wanted to say that.

After Seras had acknowledged, Elizabeth sat in her room, bored.

'_There has to be SOMETHING to do around here…'_ She jumped off of her bed and left the room. She walked around a little, wondering what there was to possibly do.

"Oh hey Liz!" Elizabeth turned around to see Avery run up to her. She smiled.

"Hey Avery! What's up?" Avery shrugged.

"Nothing much. I'm totally bored. How bout you?"

"The same. Wanna do something?"

"Sure!….like what?"

"…I dunno."

They both jumped as they heard the doorbell ring. Avery grinned wickedly.

"Beat you there." They both rushed off. Elizabeth waved as she passed Walter.

"It's ok Walter we got it!" He nodded his affirmative, smiling, and walked off.

Elizabeth, of course, reached the doors first. There was always an advantage to vampiric powers. She pressed her shoulder against the thick oak doors, wrenching them open and preparing to great the individuals that had knocked on the doors.

Her smile quickly faded as a gun was placed to her chest.

Tal Whitman grinned wickedly as he placed the stun gun to the Design's chest.

"Why hello there."

Elizabeth felt the enormous shock as he pulled the trigger. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she dropped to the ground.

The last thing she saw as her vision went black was the man incapacitating Avery.


	22. The Truth

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open. She launched herself up, crying out as a sharp pain racketed through her brain. As the darkness around the edges of her vision receded, she surveyed her predicament. At this point, she lying on a cold, stone floor in a dungeon-like cell. The young vampire once again tried to move, but held back a scream as excruciating pain emanated from her ankle. She looked down in alarm to see she was chained to the wall, with little leg room to move.

This wouldn't be so bad, if not for the silver spikes currently driving themselves into her ankle. She whimpered and slowly settled back down. Next, she checked her weapons. She had not been truly armed, besides carrying a small pistol in a hip holster. She found that they had taken this away from her. After a thorough inspection, she concluded that the only weapon they had not confiscated was the small knife Moss had given to her, which was still tucked inside her boot.

Elizabeth slowly stood up, wincing as the spikes dug deeper into her ankle. She dragged herself to the large iron door and peeked through the bars that served as an opening. Elizabeth craned her neck, noticing that there was no guards lining the narrow stone passageway. Confusion and suspicion filled her as she moved back to her previous spot, slowly setting herself down as to not aggravate her ankle. She sighed.

"What now?"

"ELIZABETH!"

"OHMYLANTA" Elizabeth grabbed her heart, throwing her head back and smacking it against the wall. She moaned, rubbing her head.

"Hey Seras."

"Are you okay? Where are you? What happened? Where's Avery? Are you okay?"

"Seras you asked me if I was okay twice. And no, I'm not." Tears started to form in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. She heard a crackle and a sliding of fabric.

"Elizabeth? It's Walter. Check your surroundings. Do you know where you are?"

"I've already looked. I've never seen this place before."

"Describe it."

"It's all dungeony. There's a narrow passage leading to somewhere, but I don't know where."

"Can you move?" Elizabeth glanced down at her shackle.

"Not really. I'm chained by a shackle to the wall. Walter they put silver spikes in it." There was a long pause.

"Can you break it?" Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a long deep breath, letting it out. Every time she moved, the spikes drove into her skin. Since she healed so quickly, the skin was healing around the spikes, fusing with them. Not only would she be tearing the spikes out, but she would be taking some of her own skin with it.

"I'll try."

The first thing she knew she had to do was disconnect the chain from the wall. Elizabeth grabbed the chain, feeling a wave of dizziness as the silver hit her system. The silver was really starting to affect her. She tensed her muscles and pulled as hard as she could, falling back as the chain broke off from the wall. She stopped quickly, listening for any alarms or footsteps to indicate whether someone had heard her. When none came, she let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding.

'I wonder where all the guards are?' She thought. She shook her head quickly to get rid of the thought. There were more important matters at hand.

Elizabeth looked down at the actual shackle and grimaced. This was definitely going to hurt. She slowly grabbed the piece of metal, slipping her thumbs into it. She held her breath, and ripped off the shackle.

The loudest scream she had ever produced emitted from Elizabeth's mouth.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she started to sob uncontrollably. She threw the broken shackle at the wall and gripped her ankle. Her sobs were quieted as she watched her blood roll back up into her ankle, and were eventually reduced to sniffles as the wound started to close up. She let herself calm down for several minutes longer.

"Walter….I did it. Now what?"

"We need you to find out where you are. We can't find you unless we know where you are." There was another crackle of the communicator being passed to somebody else.

"Lizzie, we're going to find you. We're going to get you out of there." Elizabeth was surprised at how grave Robert Moss sounded over the communicator. She had never heard him so serious since she had met him.

"I trust you." The communicator was passed again. Walter's voice once again filled Elizabeth's ear.

"We should probably only communicate only if necessary from this point on. We will be trying to track you based on the communication waves between your device and Seras's, although it is so far very hard to do. Try to give us clues as you go."

"I'll do my best." Elizabeth slowly stood up, walking over to the large iron door and grabbing the handle.

"Oh, and Elizabeth." She hesitated.

"Yes Walter."

"Please be very careful." Elizabeth stayed silent. She gripped the iron door's handle tighter and yanked the door off its hinges. She quickly set it down on the ground and rushed out of the room, racing down the narrow corridor. After five minutes of the continuous path, she slowed down, noticing for the first time the antique lamps lining the walls. Something was nagging her, but she couldn't remember what it was.

Another iron door blocked the young vampire's path. This time she checked the lock, finding it open. She slowly opened it an inch, thanking whatever WD-40 can had oiled its hinges to keep it from creaking. She peeked through the crack in the door. She had to stop herself from running out into the open.

The room looked like a coliseum, benches starting from the ground and building up towards the ceiling. From the wooden benches led a chain that turned into shackles surrounding a figures hands. This figure was kneeling in the middle of the room. Their head was down, but Elizabeth didn't need her vampiric vision to determine who it was.

Avery, covered in bruises.

In front of her stood the Commander, dressed in an intimidating white trench coat, pockets littered all over it. Elizabeth growled low in her throat as she saw his brandished cane, which no doubt cause Avery's bruises. She saw the Commander smirk as he began to circle around her.

"I cannot believe you thought you could actually get away from me. You should've known we'd find you eventually. How, my dear, is the answer that must wait until the guest of honor arrives, but until then I can have all the fun I want with you."

'So that's why there were no guards by my cell," Elizabeth thought grimly. 'He's waiting for me to break out of my cell and come here.' She waited for the Commander to talk some more.

"You know, out of all the things that have happened, losing the Design was the most disappointing . My greatest creation, gone in a flash, due to the incompetence of my workers. No matter though, it's back and it can now serve its purposes. A better dau-" Elizabeth heard Avery mumble something. The Commander narrowed his eyes and kneeled down to her level.

"What did you say?" Avery raised her head, fury distorting her features.

"HER name is Elizabeth and she is not yours!" The Commander was shocked, but the shock soon turned into range.

"Why you little-" He shot up, raising his cane and preparing to bring it down on her head.

A hand caught his, grasping the cane and keeping it in place.

"Elizabeth." Avery breathed.

The young vampire turned her head to smile at her counterpart. As soon as Elizabeth had seen the Commander's cane go up, she knew what the outcome was, so she had put a stop to it. Elizabeth looked up at the Commander, surprised to see him smiling.

"Hello my beautiful creation."

It wasn't until it was almost touching her skin did Elizabeth see the silver needle that had been hidden up the Commander's sleeve.

Her skin sizzled as she needle sunk into her skin. Elizabeth screamed in shock and in pain. Her body involuntary spasmed and she dropped to the ground. She tried to force her arms and legs to work, but they didn't move an inch. The Commander lifted her up by the front of her shirt, grinning maniacally, almost crazily.

"Not a good feeling, is it? As you probably have figured out by now, I have paralyzed you. Fortunately, you should be able to move your eyes and talk just enough." Elizabeth blinked groggily.

"What do you want from me?" She slurred. Her mouth felt dry and her tongue felt like sandpaper against her lips.

"Oh my dear, it's not what I'm going to DO to you, it's what you're going to BE. My pet slave and assassin. And a better daughter than you ever were." He said, shooting a glare at Avery. Elizabeth's low-lidded eyes widened a little. She looked at Avery, who turned her head, looking ashamed.

"Oh my, have we been keeping a dirty secret? Daddy always taught you never to lie! Yes my dear, this dirty, flawed creature kneeling in front of us is my daughter, Avery Doherty, and you are her upgraded, improved clone." The world began to waver and blur, and Elizabeth registered this as tears forming and falling from her eyes. Her vision began to go dark at the edges. There was a pain and her head jerked back as the Commander's slap to the face kept her conscious.

"Now, now, none of that. You still haven't heard the best part!" The Commander threw Elizabeth to the ground. Her head cracked against the floor, blood spilling out from under it before recollecting and healing.

The Commander walked over to Avery, kneeling next to her and taking her chin in his hands, forcing her to connect gazes with Elizabeth.

"Now since she obviously didn't tell you a lot, she must not've told you that she's been evading me for at least a year now. But there's something I also just MUST tell her." He grinned wickedly and inches his face close to Avery's ear, whispering.

There was an instant reaction.

"You bastard!" Avery stood up, preparing to launch herself at the Commander. He laughed, jumping up and grabbing a small pistol from one of his pockets.

"Avery what is it?" Avery looked at Elizabeth, who was pathetically looking up at her, tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm so, so sorry Liz. I didn't know." The Commander chuckled.

"Didn't know what? That this whole time I had a tracker on you? That I knew exactly where you were this whole year that you were gone? That you betrayed the so-called Elizabeth, your only friend?"

"Avery?" Elizabeth tried to turn her head so that she could force the other girl to look at her. She was still paralyzed, and could only look up with her eyes and see Avery's half-turned face.

"Would you like the honor of telling your poor friend how it was you who caused her this much grief?" Avery glared at him, but then that glare turned to pain and sadness, and she lowered her head.

"I…..I can't."

"Very well, then I shall!" The Commander walked over to Elizabeth and knelt down beside her, taking her head in his hands and caressing her face.

"My dear, because she had a tracker, she led me right to you. Of course, the picture of you in the newspaper pinpointed the area inh which you were, but because I had several people watching her, they identified you and voila! Here you are!" Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror.

"No."

"Oh yes! And all thanks to Avery. We couldn't have done it without her." Elizabeth looked at Avery, who was looking at her.

"Why?" She asked, slurred.

"No, Lizzie, no I didn't know. I'm so sorry but I didn't know. You have to believe me, please, believe me." Avery sobbed hysterically. Elizabeth looked at her for a minute, then turned her eyes away, closing them, tears still falling. Avery sobbed harder and fell on her knees, hiding her face in her hands.

"And now you both realize the truth. You never really left me. I am always in control."

"I'm yours Commander." The man's eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at him. Her face was tired, ad she was still limp on the ground.

"I'm yours. Do what you will with me. I give up. I'm done fighting." This caught the Commander by surprise. He grinned and turned his head to look at Avery.

"Do you see? This is why she's better than you. At least she knows when it's time to give up." During his speech, his hand had drifted too close to Elizabeth's mouth. She had enough strength to turn her head an inch to the side and bite down hard on the Commander's thumb.

He shrieked in pain, dropping the gun, which slid to a farther corner of the room, he held in his other hand as the young vampire's sharp teeth sunk into the fleshy part of the Commander's thumb.

"You little bitch!" His pain turned to fury, and he snatched Elizabeth up by the front of her shirt, holding her high.

"That is the last mistake you will ever make!" He pulled out a silver knife from his pocket, and slit her throat.

Blood cascaded down the front of her shirt and his hand. Avery screamed in rage and tried to get loose of her cuffs. Elizabeth began to choke, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her breathing stopped. The Commander threw her to the ground.

"Silver knife. Didn't expect that one did you?"

"And you obviously didn't expect me did you?" The Commander's eyes widened and he whipped around to see Hellsing's pet vampire.

"Alucard!" Avery screamed. Said vampire grinned at her, drawing his gun and shooting off her shackles. The young girl stood up, rubbing her hands . The Commander ran to the back of the room. Avery ran to Elizabeth, picked her up, and started over to Alucard.

A gunshot echoed.

Avery stumbled, feeling a blossoming pain forming in her back. She stumbled, dropping Elizabeth and falling onto her.

The Commander laughed and dropped the gun he had picked up from the floor. He pressed a button on the wall and was suddenly dropped through an opening in the floor. Alucard watched him go, deciding instead to walk over to the two collapsed girls.

The human was bleeding out from a gunshot wound to the back. The young vampire's blood was trickling back into her neck, but it didn't look like she would recover anytime soon. He picked them up, cradling them in each arm, and walked out of the room.

**H**

As Sir Integra walked into the infirmary section fo the mansion, she wrinkled her now at the smell of disinfectant and the feeling of an oncoming headache from the beeping of a heart monitor.

Elizabeth and Avery lay side-by-side in two hospital beds at the back of the infirmary. Avery's arm was in a cast and there were several bandages around Elizabeth's throat.

Sir Integra focused her attention on Walter, who was sitting down on one of the plastic chairs place next to Elizabeth, reading a book. She called his name to grab his attention. He looked up and quickly stood in respect.

"What's the damage?" She asked.

"Avery has suffered a broken arm and a gunshot wound to the back. She has seemed to have slipped into a comatose state. Elizabeth's throat is healing, but rather slowly compared to her usual rate. We think that there might have been melted silver on the blade of the knife that she was attacked with, and it might have entered the bloodstream, causing the slow healing. Also, we found tetrodontidae, a puffer fish poison, in her system. Not enough to cause imitated death, but enough to cause paralyzation for a short period of time. She is also comatose." Integra's eyes narrowed.

"The bastard. Who is he?"

"We're not sure of yet. All we know is he happens to be Avery's father. Anything else the girls will have to tell us when they wake up. If they wake up." She looked sharply at him.

"What do you mean?"

"With all due respect Sir, they have been worked to the point of exhaustion. Because we do not know what happened, we cannot even guess at what was said and done before Alucard arrived. I can only imagine that what happened must have been very traumatizing, considering this state of health."

"But what can we do?" Integra asked, an edge to her voice. She absolutely hated when she wasn't in control of the situation, and this was precisely what was happening. Walter sighed.

"Nothing but wait." Integra growled and stormed out of the infirmary. Walter sighed again, sinking back into the plastic chair and looking at Elizabeth.

"Please wake up."

* * *

Sorry it took so long guys my computer was chalk-full of viruses and would barely even start. We got it working though and I've been working on this one for a while! I hope you like it! Also I was thinking, if anyone ever wanted to use my characters at all, I'd totally agree if I got a heads up, cause that would be awesome :) oh well please read and review!


	23. Wonderlandian

-smiles sheepishly- Heeeeey guuuuuuys -gets pelted with rocks- ok ok I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just seriously lost inspiration with this story. I have recently been forcing myself to write again, so YAY :D

* * *

The young vampire Elizabeth slowly opened her cerulean blue eyes, blinking them a few times to clear her vision. She immediately recognized her own room and she smiled.

'_Maybe all of what happened was a dream?'_ She reached up to scratch her neck, but grimaced as she felt the rough bandage that surrounded it. _'I guess I'm not that lucky then. Ah well, I should probably just go find Walter and find out what's going on now.' _Another smile replaced her grimace as she launched herself out of bed and yanked open the door, running down the hallway and towards the library. She thought it strange that she met nobody else during her small trip, but didn't really delve too deep into it. Her mind was racing and she was expecting answers from the one person who hadn't lied to her yet.

"Walter I'm awake!" She yelled as she threw open the library door. She frowned as she noticed that nobody was here either. "Walter?" She searched around the vast room for him or somebody, ANYBODY else. Fortune did not favor her though, for this room was quite empty. A seed of fear started to grow in the pit of her stomach. What if something had happened while she was asleep? What if someone had come in during the night and had defeated the Hellsing Organization? Elizabeth shook her head to diminish those thoughts. If there had been an attack, why would she be the only one left here? It made no sense. She sighed and made her way towards the door, preparing to continue her search.

Elizabeth's hand paused on the knob. _'Was that a voice I heard?' _

Sure enough, she heard it again. The young vampire cautiously walked to the direction of the noise, noting for the first time as she felt for the holster at her waist that it was not there and she had supposedly left her weapon in her room. She mentally cursed. As she rounded the corner of bookshelf that held the fiction works, she jumped and yelped as a figure suddenly appeared before her.

"Oh dear go-Walter! There you are I was looking for you all ove-WHAT THE HELL WALTER?" As the Hellsing butler came into view, he frowned, seemingly ignoring the young vampire walking quickly away. This most likely would not usually cause an outburst from Elizabeth.

This is with the exception that he now sported two large white bunny ears on top of his head and a fluffy cotton tail on his rear end.

The now traumatized and disturbed, blue-eyed vampire watched with an aghast expression as the butler, while walking away, pulled out a gold pocket watch from his waistcoat and sighed.

"Oh dear, how very late I am. Once again, so late. I hope the queen does not punish me again." He left the library and, after a second of pulling herself together, Elizabeth hurried to catch up after him.

"Walter, wait! Um, well, I know it must be very awkward suddenly having a set of rabbit ears and a tail, but don't worry! I'll put holes in your hats and we'll be the best of friends and you can be my very first pet since I've never had one or anything and….wait a minute this is Walter not a pet. Walter, wait!" She barely kept up with him, and barely recognized where she was going. All she knew was that this new 'Rabbit Walter' was the first person she saw and she was going to get some answers whether he liked it or not.

Elizabeth slowed down as she saw Walter stop right before a familiar door, turn around, give a small smile to her, and wave as he melted through the door.

'_What the hell? When has Walter ever been able to do THAT?'_She frowned, cautiously creeping towards the door that she had just identified as the door to Alucard's chamber. Would she melt through the door just like Bunny Walter had? There was only one way to find out.

Elizabeth steeled herself, and ran at the door.

A cold, icy feeling trickled down her spine, and she suddenly felt as if she were falling. She looked down and gave herself a facepalm.

Once again, she forgot about the stairs.

The klutzy vampire tried to recover by running down the steps, and had almost succeeded, until she tripped on the 10th step from the bottom, tumbling the rest of the way. As she hit the last step with her chin, she prepared to hit the hard concrete of the floor.

She was surprised, however, to find that she had not hit concrete, but grass. She quickly sat up, only to hiss in pain. She inspected herself to find that she had split open her elbow and had a rather large bruise on her chin. As she felt them healing, she looked up to survey the area around her.

She had landed in a small field, surrounded by the dense brush of a forest. Crickets chirped, birds sang, and other animals added to the cacophony of sounds around her. But everything was off somehow. Wrong. The young vampire could just feel it.

"That was quite an amazing trick you did there." Elizabeth's head whipped around to look up at the branches. A shadowy figure stood on a thick branch to her right, leaning against the tree trunk. She glared at the figure.

"Who are you? Where am I? What is this place?" She heard the figure chuckle and then it stepped into the light. She gasped.

"Is there something wrong?" There certainly WAS something wrong. First of all, why was Alucard here? Second, why had the long red trench coat and the orange glasses that he usually wore been replaced with a pink trench coat and purple glasses, added to the pink/purple cat ears and tail that now appeared? Third, pink was definitely not his color.

"Alucard, what the hell happened to you?" He smirked and jumped off the rather high tree branch, sauntering over to her.

"Young girls shouldn't curse. It's very unladylike." Elizabeth scowled. She opened her mouth, preparing to rebuttal with his lack of role model qualities, but was interrupted as the Cat Alucard suddenly swept her up bridal style, his face so close to hers that their noses were touching.

She blinked.

"Put me down. You're not really like this. You wouldn't want someone as insignificant as me."

Alucard continued to smirk. He let go of her, and she fell onto the ground.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe it's NOT real. But how do you know that this isn't the world of our deepest dreams? Our darkest desires? The urges that keep us up at night?" Elizabeth blushed, scrambling up.

"I don't care if this is Never Never Land, I just want to get out of here." He chuckled.

"Well, I don't know about that, but there are paths you can take to continue." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, turning her head to look around.

"What are you talking about? I don't see anything." He smirked, and as Elizabeth blinked, he disappeared. She squeaked and jumped back.

"Where are you?" She felt cold breath on her ear.

"Right here." She felt strong arms wrap around her, and a hand grasper her chin firmly, yet gently, guiding her chin an inch to the left. "Those are the paths that you are looking for."

Elizabeth finally noticed the two human sized holes in the dense shrubbery of the forest, the grass trampled as if many had walked that way. As Elizabeth looked closer, she noticed the paths wound away from each other.

"But which goes where?" Another blink, and he was suddenly in front of her.

"Well you can go to either the left," He said, raising his left gloved hand. "Or the right." He raised his right gloved hand.

"So what's the difference?" He shrugged.

"Oh, nothing much really. I suppose if you really wished hard enough to go in a specific direction both paths would take you there."

"Then what's the point of two paths?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I don't know….because I'm curious?"

"Is there a question of you being curious, or was that a statement?"

"I believe it's a statement."

"Believe? Or know?" Her hands clenched into fists and her face showed anger and frustration.

"I don't know, ok? I don't know." Alucard grinned.

"Finally. I thought you'd never make up your mind." Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Alucard's grin turned into a smirk as he began to circle around her.

"Poor little lost Freak. Always cautious. Don't you think you should throw caution to the wind? I'm sure Avery-"

"Don't you DARE say that name." She growled.

"As if you could command me, The No Life King, what to do. Now make your choice. The left path or the right." Elizabeth looked between her two choices.

"Well, since you said that if I wished hard enough they would both take me to the same place, I'll choose the right path with getting out of this weird place in mind. Nice seeing you." She smiled at him, nodded, then marched past him and into the right hole and down the winding path.

Alucard chuckled and crossed his arms. "Looks like she's finally got it." He began to laugh again, and as he did, his legs began to disappear. His torso then disappeared, until only his head remained, then that was gone too, and the only proof that he had ever been there was the echo of laughter that continued on.


	24. Wonderlandian Part 2

For this chapter, I'm very happy to say that, if 1 more person reviews on this chapter, I will officially have 100 reviews! WHOOOOOOO! YAAAAY!

Thank you for everyone who has been supporting me and giving me wonderful reviews while I continue to be a butthead :D

* * *

Within two minutes of Elizabeth choosing her path, she had immediately regretted it. The path was narrow, so she was constantly brushing up twigs that yanked her hair, and her bare feet ached from trampling on the rocks that littered the path. Elizabeth growled and threw her hands up in the air.

"I HATE NATURE!" She screamed. "This is the worst thing ever!"

"You really think so?" Elizabeth paused. She turned her head to the right. In the grass, five colorful flowers stood out from the background. She looked at the one that had spoken. It had yellow petals, but in the disk in the middle it had a face. A face that was oddly familiar.

"Hudson, you are a flower." Elizabeth said simply. The face on the flower grinned.

"Indeed I am. And so is Cooper right next to me." The flower right next to Flower Hudson that had dark yellow petals nodded. "And Kent right next to him." The flower with brown petals that sat next to Flower Cooper gave her a hello. "And Barnum right after him." The flower with black petals next to Flower Kent smiled at her.

Elizabeth sat down right in front of her now Flower Powered friends and put her chin in her hands, sighing deeply.

"I have got to be on some kind of drugs."

"I'm afraid not." Flower Barnum chuckled.

"So where's Kramer?" Elizabeth asked, looking behind them to see if there was another flower behind them that might hold the face of said soldier.

"All in due time, my dear! First we have some questions for you." Elizabeth nodded.

"Shoot."

"Up or down?" Flower Cooper asked. Elizabeth blinked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Flower Cooper rolled his eyes.

"Just answer the question."

"I don't know…..down?"

"Left or right?" Flower Barnum chimed.

"Um….er….right?"

"Black or white?" Flower Kent asked.

"Ok, seriously guys this is stupid. What the hell does this have to do with anything?" Flower Hudson smirked.

"Really, nothing. We were just messing with you. It was pretty funny though, right?" Elizabeth's eye twitched.

"That. Is. It." So fast that it almost looked like she wasn't moving, the young vampire reached across, grabbed a boulder the size of large dog, and lifted it up over her head, a crazed expression on her face.

"I swear on my aching feet that if I don't get the answer I need and get it soon there will be injuries AND THEY WILL BE PAINFUL." Elizabeth yelled. The flower soldiers went wide-eyed with fear.

"Ok, ok you pass, you pass! Just put the rock down!" Elizabeth's face twisted in confusion as she set the boulder down by her feet.

"What do you mean I passed?" Flower Hudson sighed with relief. Flower Barnum looked as though he might pass out.

"This was a test to see if you could withstand the challenges of this path."

"Really?" Flower Hudson winked.

"No. I'm just messing with you again." Elizabeth threw her hands up in the air and screamed in frustration, stomping off and continuing her way down the path. Flower Kent looked at Flower Hudson.

"Weren't we here to warn her about what she was going towards?"

"Oh, shoot, yeah. I forgot. Ha." All the other flowers groaned and shook their heads.

**H**

"Stupid flowers. Stupid Alucard. Stupid path." Elizabeth grumbled to herself as she once again continued down her journey. She smiled as soon as she saw what lay ahead, though.

'Finally! An exit to this dumb path.' Elizabeth thought excitedly. She rushed out of the forest to be greeted with the wonderful sight of another clearing, with beautiful flowers, the sun shining, not a cloud in the sky, and a large table with cracked teapots and teacups littering it with Robert Moss in an oversized top hat and Steve Kramer, wearing a pair of bunny ears, sitting at the table with a mouse one of the teapots-

Wait, what?

"Well, hello dearie, fancy seeing you here. Come! Sit, sit, sit, we have much to talk about!" Moss jumped up and ran over, dragging her to the table and plopping her down on a chair. He rushed back to his seat.

"You're just in time for a cup of tea!" Moss exclaimed, grabbing one of the teapots and pouring a strange murky liquid from it into one of the cups.

"We're always having tea." Kramer stated with disgust. Moss glared at him.

"Oh shut up you, nobody wants to hear your whining."

"And nobody wants to hear you at all."

"Why, you-" Suddenly, Moss launched himself at Kramer, and they were both on the ground, struggling and fighting. Elizabeth sighed.

"It's ok, they're always like that." A sleepy voice commented. Elizabeth noticed a small mouse in one of the cups, with blonde fur and blue eyes, looking drowsily up at her.

"Seras?" The mouse smiled.

"That's right. How are you?"

"Very confused. Where is all this? And how do I get out?" Dormouse Seras shrugged.

"I have no idea. I just live here. Most of the time I'm sleeping, unless these two idiots wake me up."

"Who's an idiot?" Elizabeth jumped as she realized that Moss was right next to her.

"Moss you scared me." Moss wagged a finger at her.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm not Moss here. I am known here as the Mad Hatter." He tipped his large, green top hat. Elizabeth noticed that he was wearing a funny colored suit to match. "And this right here is my companion, March Hare. Isn't that right, Hare?" Kramer, who's rabbit ears were slightly longer and were brown, grunted.

"I'm not playing along with you and your stupid game."

"You will do it and you will like it!"

"Guys!" Both soldiers gave her their attention. "Isn't there something you're supposed to be telling me? A hint? A clue? Something?" Moss pondered that, looking up at the sky and tapping his chin.

"You know, I believe you're right. We WERE supposed to do something, weren't we."

"Well, what is it?" Kramer looked at her and smirked.

"Arrest you." Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?" Moss snapped his fingers.

"That's right! Arrest the intruder. I wonder why I didn't remember that."

"Because you're an idiot."

"One more time, damn it. Piss me off one more time I dare you!" Moss yelled, reaching over the table to grab the collar of Kramer's black suit.

"Guys!" Elizabeth yelled, once again gaining their attention.

"Oh that's right! Prisoner time. C'mon lizzie- er Alice! We're off to see the Red Queen." Out of nowhere, a pair of silver handcuffs materialized, snapping themselves onto her arms. It wasn't enough to hurt her, but it was enough to sap her strength. Dormouse Seras smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry Elizabeth. Rules are rules. Anyone who comes in contact with an outsider must arrest them and bring them to the Red Queen."

Elizabeth breathed in deeply.

"You have got to be kidding me."


End file.
